King's Game Fairy Tail
by Sir Axel
Summary: 1 guilde. 31 mages. 24 heures pour obéir. Une seule sanction : la mort.
1. King's Game

**Chapitre 1 entièrement amélioré** **grâce** **a mon assistante que je remercie.^^**

 **La suite sera probablement meilleur également.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Makarof**

"Quelle heure est-il actuellement" ?

"5h30 ! OH MERDE" ! s'exclama Makarof qui venait tout juste de se réveiller les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.  
"Zut alors ! Quel abruti ! Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à lire hier soir le nouveau numéro du weekly sorcerer avec toutes ces belles filles sexy. Mais en même temps cette Jenny... c'est vraiment quelque chose" dit-il essayant désespérément de contenir le geyser de sang jaillissant de son nez.

"Bon, trêve de bavardage, je devais me rendre à la guilde dès 5h pour finir de remplir les papiers de dédommagement dus aux récents incidents qui se sont déroulés lors de la dernière mission de l'équipe Natsu. Ces gamins vont vraiment finir par nous mettre à la rue." Grommela-t-il.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pour se préparer. Ce ne fut pas long. Après 5 minutes chrono, il ressortit fin prêt pour partir. D'une main sûre, il attrapa les clés de la guilde et sortit, sifflant un petit air grivois et profitant de la brise matinale rafraichissant l'air matinal.

Parvenu devant la lourde double porte de la guilde, il inséra la clé dans la serrure et la déverrouilla... enfin il essaya. Mais quand il tourna le délicat objet, il produit l'effet inverse et la verrouilla les battants à la place  
"Tiens, c'est bizarre les portes de la guilde était déjà ouvertes ? Mirajane est probablement arrivée en avance." Dit-il déverrouillant de nouveau l'entrée et remettant les clés dans sa poche.

Après quelque pas, il s'aperçut à sa grande surprise, que la guilde était plongée dans l'obscurité. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Makarof commença alors a se questionner. Peut-être avait-il oublié de fermer hier. Il n'était plus tout jeune après tout et sa mémoire lui jouait peut-être quelques vilains tours.

Il reprit son chemin vers le bar, se prenant une chaise au passage. Il marmonna un juron à faire pâlir un charretier et pesta en constatant l'état de propreté douteuse des lieux. « En plus d'être la guilde la plus forte, Fairy tail est certainement la porcherie la plus crade de Fiore. »  
Dans la remise, il actionna les boitiers électriques pour allumer les lumières de la guilde. Une tâche rouge attira instantanément son regard. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe ornée de petites froissures sur les extrémités. Celle-ci était posée bien en vue sur une étagère. Intrigué, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Puis il commença à la lire.

 **"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.**

 **-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.**

 **-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.**

 **\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."**

 **Ordre n°1 : Makarof dreyar doit brûler l'ensemble de sa collection de magazines du weekly sorcerer. Tous les numéros sans exception.**

 **Si l'ordre n'est pas respecté, il sera condamné à la mort par noyade.**

"Mais qu'est-ce que... c'est une blague de mauvais goût, j'espère ? Ces marmots vont m'entendre ! Quand ils seront tous réunis, je trouverai l'imbécile qui a écrit ces futilités et la sanction sera lourde ! Oh oui, elle sera lourde !" Rugit Makarof incapable de saisir le sens de l'humour de cette lettre qui souhaite sa mort à tout prix. Car il n'y avait aucun doute. Jamais il ne pourrait jeter ses revues adorées. Elles représentaient, après tout, un des rares moments de divertissement qu'il pouvait s'octroyer après avoir vaqué à ses harassantes obligations et innombrables devoirs de maître de guilde.  
D'exécrable humeur, il monta donc dans son bureau serrant furieusement la lettre dans son petit poing. Et voilà, sa journée était irrémédiablement gâchée et son entrain envolé. Il se mit à remplir sa paperasse en tirant une gueule de chupacabra.

 **P.O.V normal**

3h plus tard, toute la guilde était enfin réunie au complet. Nous avions comme d'habitude, droit au vacarme, renommé dans tout Fiore, de la guilde Fairy Tail. Elfman criaient des "HOMME" à tout bout de champs, sans aucune raison, le poing levé vers le plafond.

Sa soeur Mirajane servait des boissons aux membres de guilde notamment à une cana pas encore ivre, mais pas encore dessaoulée de la veille, qui n'allait pas tarder à atteindre un fort état d'ébriété… à moins qu'elle ne choisisse ce jour pour faire un coma éthylique.  
Lisanna installée à une table, discutait avec Warren et Max pendant que Wendy sirotait un jus d'orange. Charuru était confortablement installée sur ses genoux et ignorait superbement un pauvre happy transi d'amour qui cherchait désespérément à lui faire accepter le poisson qu'il lui offrait.

Au bar, Lucy était en pleine conversation avec Erza qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout à la dégustation de son fraisier.

On pouvait voir Levy et Gajeel isolés dans un coin de la salle, assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais qui n'échangeaient pas un mot.

Et bien sûr au milieu du hall, deux fameux crétins qui ne cessaient de se lancer des insultes en se jetant les tables et les chaises à la gueule.

"TU NE ME BATTRAS PAS LE FRIGO ! JE VAIS T'ÉCLATER TA TÊTE DE PERVERS !" cria Natsu à son rival.  
"QUOI COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ, LE MICRO ONDE DÉFECTUEUX ?!" rétorqua Gray à la provocation de Natsu.

"T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES OREILLES EN PLUS MA PAROLE !"  
"TRÈS BIEN NATSU, AUJOURD'HUI TU AS SIGNE TON ARRÊT DE MORT !" cria Gray furieusement. Il saisit une des chaises encore rescapée de leur bataille et la projeta de toutes ses forces en direction de Nastu.

« BINGO ! » l'objet avait heurté de plein fouet la tête de Natsu… avant d'écraser le précieux gâteau d'Erza.

"NATSU, MON FRAISIER ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE !" cria une Erza enragée. Pour le punir, elle le saisit par son écharpe et ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'expliquer, lui asséna de violents coups de poing en métal au visage. Pour finir, elle le jeta à travers les portes de la guilde.

"AAH ! J'ai gagné cette fois tête à flamme ! C'est moi le plus fort !" ! jubila Gray. Un large sourire arrogant étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il était suivi de près (pour ne pas dire collé) par une Juvia qui se pâmait de bonheur suite à sa victoire.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Makarof s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua violement. Le maître apparut dans l'embrasure, les yeux noirs et visiblement très énervé. Son expression menaçante aurait pu intimider de nombreux adversaires en dépit de la petite taille de l'homme.  
"TOUT LE MONDE, JE DEMANDE VOTRE ATTENTION ET MAINTENANT !" rugit Makarof, sa voix puissante stoppant tout le monde dans ses activités. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, confus et passablement inquiets compte tenu de son humeur... pas très joyeuse, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
"Ce matin quand je suis arrivé à la guilde, j'ai découvert une lettre dans la remise. Je veux savoir qui l'a placée là et quand ?!" tonna-t-il.  
"De quelle lettre voulez-vous parler, maître ?" ? demanda Lucy visiblement perdue.  
"King's game. Cela ne dit rien à personne ?!" Insista-t-il. Tout le monde le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

"Bon, écoutez, ce matin je suis arrivé à la guilde vers 5h45 et à ma grande surprise les doubles portes de la guilde était déjà déverrouillées. Il n'y a que deux possibilités… soit j'ai oublié de le faire en partant hier soir soit quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans la guilde après mon départ et a placé cette saloperie de lettre sur l'étagère."

"QUE LE COUPABLE SE DÉSIGNE MAINTENANT SINON JE NE DONNE PAS CHER DE SA PEAU" ! s'exclama Erza qui visiblement était la seule personne à ne pas s'étonner du fait que le maître leur passe un savon juste pour une lettre.

"De quoi elle parle cette lettre ?!" ?! Intervint Gajeel.

Pour lui répondre Makarof, leur lut l'intégralité de la lettre écrit par cette fameuse personne qui se faisait appeler roi.  
Quand il eut finit, il nota que tous les membres de la guilde semblaient horrifiés.  
"Je vois à vos expressions que vous comprenez maintenant. Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. Manifestement dans cette guilde, un de mes enfants veut ma mort. Pensez-vous qu'il soit de bon ton de plaisanter à ce sujet ?!" finit un Makarof, blessé.

"Maître, c'est de Fairy Tail que l'on parle. Aucun des membres de la guilde ne veut votre mort." répondit Natsu qui était entre temps revenu de son vol plané.  
"Il a raison, maître, je ne sais pas qui est l'enfoiré qui a écrit ça, mais si on le chope il va payer. Fairy Tail ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là." ajouta Gray, pour une fois d'accord avec son rival.  
"Je le sais bien mes enfants... pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous comme ça. Mais il est juste inconcevable que cette lettre soit apparue comme par magie."

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Laxus prit la parole.

"OYE le vieux ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un bout de papier quand même ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une lettre va te tuer... Tu perds la tête. Il serait peut-être temps que tu me cèdes la place de maître de guilde après tout." ricana-t-il.  
"LAXUS STOP !" protesta Mirajane, troublée par ses paroles alors qu'elle sentait un frisson d'angoisse remonter le long de son échine.  
"Je plaisantais" dit-il bougon.  
"Je pense que Laxus-san a raison, maître. Cette lettre doit forcément être un canular. Par ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous une collection de magazine venant du weekly sorcerer ?" demanda timidement Wendy.  
Macao et Wakaba se tenaient le ventre en ricanant tandis que d'autres visiblement se sentaient... eh bien disons pour le moins embarrassés par la question.  
"Pour rien, Wendy. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vous remercie tous pour votre attention." s'exclama Makarof, mal à l'aise , mettant fin à la discussion. Sans demander son reste, il se précipita dans son bureau dont il ferma la porte.

Déconcertés, les membres se regardaient les uns les autres quand Natsu prit la parole.  
"Vous en pensez quoi minna (tout le monde) de ce king's game ?"  
"C'est vraiment machiavélique mais je pense honnêtement que cela ne peut être qu'une blague. Qui voudrait tuer maître Makarof après tout ?" répondit Lucy ne prenant pas au sérieux la lettre mais bouleversée à l'idée qu'on veuille nuire au maître.

"C'est simple. Ça ne peut être qu'une personne qui a une dent contre lui, un compte personnel à régler." répondit Gray, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.  
"Il y a bien ces bâtards des guildes noires qui doivent sûrement penser que nous somme bien affaiblis après avoir vaincu Tartaros. Du coup, s'en prendre au maître serait le moyen de nous mettre un fort coup au moral. Après tout, c'est en éliminant le chef que l'armée perd en puissance et surtout en confiance." dit stratégiquement Erza toujours plongée dans ses réflexions.  
« Si vous voulez mon avis tout le monde je pen..." commença Natsu.  
"LA FERME CUBE DE FEU ! ON S'EN FOUT DE TON AVIS A DEUX BALLES !" le coupa Gray.  
"TU VEUX TE BATTRE CALECON SUR PATTE ?" répliqua Natsu du tac au tac.

"Quand tu veux, l'allumette".  
"ASSEZ, VOUS DEUX" ! hurla Erza hors d'elle, alors qu'une aura noire l'entourait.  
"AYE ! ON EST AMIS !" assurèrent Gray et Natsu, à l'unisson alors qu'ils entouraient les épaules de l'autre de leur bras.  
Après le coup d'éclat d'Erza, tout le monde reprit ses activités quotidiennes. Pour la majorité des membres de Fairy Tail, cette lettre n'était qu'un simple canular, d'un goût douteux certes mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvais plaisanterie…

P.O.V Levy  
"Dis Gajeel, tu en penses quoi de ce king's game, toi ?" demanda Levy.  
"Comme tout le monde crevette, je pense que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie. Ne me dis pas que tu prends ça aux sérieux ?" répondit gajeel.  
"Je ne sais pas. Pour tout te dire j'ai juste... un mauvais pressentiment. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir le maître pour lui faire exécuter l'ordre par sécurité ?" proposa-t-elle pour faire taire le sentiment d'angoisse qui ne cessait de croître au creux de son estomac.  
"... Levy, arrête de te tracasser pour rien. Je suis persuadé que c'est bidon."  
"Mais penses-y Gajeel. Que crois-tu qu'il nous arrivera si on fait usage de la magie pendant un ordre du roi ?" Levy insista, regardant intensément Gajeel.  
"Absolument rien ! Et j'en suis certain parce que tout à l'heure, j'ai tiré un Tetsuryu no Hoko (rugissement du dragon d'acier) sur la salamandre et regarde je ne suis pas mort, aucun gage." sourit bêtement Gajeel.  
"IDIOT ! TU AURAIS PU MOURIR !" gémit Levy se mettant à pleurer.  
"Crevette, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de prendre ça au sérieux. Tout ira bien pour le maître, ne t'inquiète pas." La réconforta Gajeel.  
"Si tu le dis." fit Levy de son plus beau sourire, sensible aux attentions de son compagnon.

 **P.O.V Normal**

La journée se passa tranquillement. Ce jour-là, personne ne prit de missions à part Jet et Droy qui en avaient pris une courte. Les autres s'occupaient à leur manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire une baston générale sauce Fairy Tail. Même Erza prit part au combat.  
Enfin presque générale parce que ce ne fut pas le cas de Lucy, qui préféra se cacher derrière le bar avec Lisanna et Mira qui nettoyait ses verres.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi" ! cria Lucy. Lisanna et Mirajane rirent toutes les deux au désespoir de la jeune constellationniste.  
Après cette bagarre qui dura plusieurs heures, le soir était enfin arrivé et tout le monde commença à plier bagage. Laxus monta jusqu'au bureau de son grand-père et entra sans frapper.

"Oye le vieux, j'ai une question à te poser." annonça Laxus.

"Je t'écoute, Laxus."

"Tu penses quoi de moi ? A ton avis, suis-je vraiment prêt pour être maître de guilde ?"

"Cela ne dépend que de toi. Te sens-tu prêt à porter le fardeau qui accompagne le titre de maître de guilde? La réponse tu la trouveras au fond de ton cœur mon petit. Mais j'en ai l'intime conviction, tu ne me décevras pas." sourit fièrement Makarof.

Laxus médita les paroles prononcées par le vieil homme et finit par sourire "Hmpf merci vieux shnock".

Une fois seul, Makarof laissa un tendre sourire adoucir son visage "Laxus, si jamais je décède, ce sera à toi de guider ta famille."

 **POV Natsu**

Ce jour-là, il faisait vraiment un temps de merde. Je courais avec happy pour me rendre à la guilde mais arrivé devant les doubles portes, je pouvais voir que mes amis étaient tous regroupés devant, bloquant l'accès.

"OYE les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je, inquiet en voyant le visage sombre de mes amis, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de certains alors que d'autres se réconfortaient.  
"Gray, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" ? insistai-je en espérant, que lui au moins, me répondrait. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, luttant pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Serrant les poings si fort que des gouttes de sang glissèrent le long de ses doigts, il souffla finalement  
"N-Natsu c'est...c'est le maître." Mes yeux s'agrandir d'effroi, mon esprit refusant déjà d'accepter ce qu'il allait me dire... Non c'est impossible ! me dis-je alors qu'une sueur froide me coulait dans le dos.

"Il est... il est mort." Annonça finalement Gray profondément affligé.

Ma pire crainte était devenue réalité.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre 1 ! Je suis désolé pour les éventuelles incohérences. Soyez indulgents, je débute en tant qu'écrivain.**

 **Je vais essayer de détailler du mieux que je peux surtout au niveau des sentiments des personnages. En ce qui concerne les ordres, je vais les faire à ma façon et ne pas plagier bêtement les saisons de king's game. Pour les morts, même chose, je vais essayer de diversifier au maximum. Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme le prologue car comme vous avez pu le deviner c'est à partir du chapitre 2 que nos fairies vont connaître l'enfer.**

 **Nos amis de Fairy Tail sont-ils aussi solidaires qu'ils le prétendent (l'amitié blablabla) ? Ce lien qui les unit va-t-il suffire à tenir à distance, la folie qui tente de s'emparer de leurs esprits ?**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 2 : Larmes**

 **preview : "STOOOOP IL EST INTERDIT D'ENTRER" !**

 **"QUOI LA LETTRE" ?!**


	2. Larmes

**Yo ! Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que je ne me suis pas planté sur certaines conjugaisons...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Natsu**

"...Q-QUOI" ? répondis-je, refusant toujours le sens des paroles de Gray.  
"Le maître est... mort, noyé comme l'avait précisé cette maudite lettre." dit Gray me faisant à présent face. Je pouvais voir toute la colère et la douleur qui l'habitaient à cet instant.  
"Tu-tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Arrête les blagues, Gray ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle." j'esquissai un faible sourire, dénué de toute trace d'humour.

"IL EST MORT PUTAIN DANS QUELLE LANGUE JE DOIS TE LE DIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES" ! rugit Gray soudainement perdant son calme et m'écrasant son poing sur la mâchoire.  
"GRAY, ÇA SUFFIT ! CALME-TOI" ! Cria Erza avant d'éclater en sanglots. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla devant moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

"Natsu ça va ?"

Je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de cela, je me dégageai brusquement, me levai d'un bond et couru en direction de la maison du maître, incapable d'accepter la dure réalité.  
"NON...NON...NOOOON" ! hurlai-je au désespoir, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. C'est impossible ! Comment le maître a-t-il pu mourir noyé ? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Ça ne peut être qu'une macabre mise en scène!  
Mais une fois devant l'appartement du maître, je pu voir le conseil de la magie délimitant le périmètre et rendant par là-même l'entrée inaccessible. Têtu, je fonçai dans le tas, sans me soucier d'eux.  
"STOOOOP ! IL EST INTERDIT D'ENTRER !" me cria un mage du conseil. Sincèrement son interdiction il pouvait se la coller là où le soleil ne brille jamais. La seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment-là était de faire la lumière sur cette histoire, de connaître la vérité. Il fallait que je la constate de mes propres yeux pour pouvoir y croire. Ainsi je dévalais les escaliers à toute allure pour enfin ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Et là, ce fut l'horreur absolue.  
"NOOON POURQUOI MAîTRE !" hurlai-je en tombant à genoux devant ce sac dans lequel on place les corps des défunts et dans lequel, cette fois, c'était le corps inerte et froid du maître de notre guilde qu'on y avait allongé.

Derrière lui, je remarquai la baignoire, remplie à ras bord, continuant à déverser un peu d'eau sur le sol.  
Doucement, je levai une main pour la poser sur ses yeux qui s'étaient figés pour toujours dans l'horreur et abaissai lentement ses paupières. Mes larmes tombèrent sur son visage comme pour effacer de ses traits cette dernière expression, cette absurde grimace due au choc et à la terreur.  
"Maître" murmurai-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion "je promets de tuer ce roi ! Je vous le promets, Fairy Tail réclamera et obtiendra vengeance !" jurai-je avec ferveur.  
"OYE ! La scène de crime est accessible uniquement par le personnel judiciaire." cria un mage du conseil derrière moi.  
"Assurez-vous de prendre le plus grand soin de sa dépouille. Sinon, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas ça." Le menaçai-je, lui faisant pleinement face pour qu'il puisse voir la lueur dangereuse dans mes yeux.

"O… O… OUI, bien sûr ! Cela va sans dire. M. Makarof Dreyar, en tant qu'ancien mage saint aura droit à une sépulture décente et un enterrement digne de ce nom." balbutia-t-il nerveux sous le feu de mon regard.  
"Bien. Il a droit à tous les égards." Conclus-je en quittant la maison alors que j'entamai d'un pas lourd le chemin retour vers la guilde, mes cheveux couvrant mes yeux, mon cœur toujours aussi douloureux et mon esprit bouleversé par son décès...

Je me demande comment la guilde va s'en sortir à présent.

 **P.O.V Normal (à la guilde)**

"BORDEL DE MERDE" ! cracha Gajeel de fureur, en fracassant son poing contre le mur de la guilde "c'est quoi ces conneries !"  
"Essaie de te calmer, Gajeel. Ce n'est pas en cassant les murs que notre situation vas s'arranger" ! lui dit Lily pragmatique.  
"ET COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?! HIER, ON REÇOIT UNE LETTRE NOUS DISANT QU'IL PEUT CREVER NOYE S'IL N'EXÉCUTE PAS CE QU'IL Y A ÉCRIT ET VOILA QU'ON LE RETROUVE NOYE LE LENDEMAIN MÊME" ! cria-t-il.  
Soudain Laxus s'avança et décrocha une puissante droite à Gajeel qui le fit s'écraser contre le mur. Le bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde.  
"TU ES STUPIDE OU QUOI IMBÉCILE ?! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE LE VIEUX AURAIT VOULU QUE L'ON SE METTE DANS TOUS CES ETATS ? "  
Gajeel se releva en trébuchant et planta son regard dans celui de son agresseur qui reprit "Mon vieux est mort et tout ce que tu fais, c'est ternir sa mémoire. Gajeel, crois-tu vraiment que céder à la colère de cette manière honore sa mémoire ? Bien que je l'aie toujours détesté ce vieux croûton, il m'a élevé comme un père l'aurait fait. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Et malgré tout cela, il a fallu que je laisse ma fierté parler, que je joue le petit arrogant antipathique." cracha Laxus dégoûté de lui-même, laissant pour une fois transparaître ses vrais sentiments.  
"À présent, je mesure son fardeau... le lourd poids des responsabilités qui incombent au maître de la guilde. Il repose sur mes épaules à présent." Tour à tour, il posa son regard déterminé sur chacun des membres de la guilde.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux tout autant que vous venger sa mort. Mais ma première préoccupation est de m'assurer que ma famille traverse ce moment tragique, en restant soudée. Nous devons faire face tous ensemble. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je serai là quand vous en aurez besoin car après tout c'est ce qu'est Fairy Tail... C'EST UNE FAMILLE SOLIDAIRE ET UNIE, CAPABLE D'AFFRONTER ET VAINCRE N'IMPORTE QUELLE MENACE, ENSEMBLE !" ! proclama fièrement Laxus les poings serrés.  
Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté et remontèrent le moral des membres de la guilde qui à présent séchaient bravement leurs larmes et se remettaient à sourire.

Une main amicale se posa sur l'épaule de Laxus et quand il se retourna, il vit son équipe, l'unité Raijin, lui sourire fièrement.  
Freed prit alors la parole "Laxus, le maître serait fier de toi."

"Il a raison avec tes paroles et ta conviction, tu avais l'air d'un vrai dieu de la guerre." plaisanta Bixrow  
"Euh... je ne vois pas le rapport, Bixrow." Lui répondit Evergreen, une goutte derrière la tête, ne comprenant absolument pas où son camarade voulait en venir.  
"Les gars..." reprit Laxus, un fier sourire plaqué sur son visage "merci."

Toute la guilde lui répondit alors "Laxus, on compte sur toi pour être notre nouveaux maître à présent !"

"Comptez sur moi... les marmots." Ricana-t-il.

Toute la guilde se mit alors à rire...jusqu'à ce que les doubles portes du hall soient franchies par un Natsu abattu et au regard sombre.  
"Natsu ! Tu est revenu." L'accueillit Lucy, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
"Dites-moi les gars, vous n'avez rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?" les questionna Natsu, ignorant Lucy.  
"De quoi parles-tu Natsu ?" demanda Macao en retour, prenant la parole pour la première fois.  
"De ça !" rétorqua-t-il sortant de sa poche une enveloppe rouge avec les mêmes froissures sur les extrémités que la lettre précédente.  
"QUOI ? UNE AUTRE LETTRE !?" s'exclama la guilde

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ?" ? lui demanda Lisanna.  
"Sous le paillasson devant l'entrée de la guilde. Géniale comme boîte à lettres, non" ? répondit Natsu d'un petit rire sans joie.  
"Natsu, passe-la-moi. Je vais la lire." ordonna Laxus, sérieux.  
Quand Natsu lui transmis la missive, Laxus ne perdit pas de temps. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et en fit la lecture à haute voix.

 **"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.**

 **-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.**

 **-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.**

 **\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."**

 **Ordre n°2 : Elfman Strauss doit disputer un combat de bras de fer contre Lisanna Strauss. Celui qui perdra recevra un gage.**

"QUE... un bras de fer contre ma sœur" ?! s'exclama Elfman

"Elfnee-chan, écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous arriver quelque chose. Après tout, nous sommes à la guilde. Considérons cela comme un jeu. Même si je perds je suis

certaine qu'il ne m'arrivera rien." répondit Lisanna confiante.

"NON, JE REFUSE DE T'ENTRAÎNER DANS CES JEUX STUPIDES. DE PLUS CE NE SERAIT PAS UN COMPORTEMENT DIGNE D'UN HOMME !" rétorqua Elfman en colère, se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Elfman, certes, nous ne savons encore rien de ce jeu auquel nous soumet ce roi. Ni l'identité de ce dernier. Mais pour le moment je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se plier à sa requête plutôt que de l'ignorer." lui dit Levy

"Bordel, mais réfléchis Levy ! L'un de nous va perdre et on risque de recevoir un gage ou bien même de mourir comme Makarof !" cria Elfman sur Levy faisant subitement sortir Gajeel de sa torpeur.

"OYE, CONNARD ! ARRETE DE PARLER DE CETTE MANIERE A LEVY OU JE T'ÉCLATE !" lui hurla Gajeel en retour, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Levy.  
"ASSEZ VOUS DEUX ! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT !" hurla Laxus à son tour, leur mettant un coup de pression magique.

"Levy a raison Elfman. Tu devrais te soumettre à cet ordre. D'accord, on est sûr de rien. Mais si toi et Lisanna ne jouez pas le jeu, les conséquences pourraient être pires. Vous pourriez tous deux recevoir ce gage. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, aucun roi ne serait assez con pour s'en prendre au perdant alors qu'on est la guilde, tous au complet." argumenta logiquement Laxus.

"Bah, je n'en serai pas si sûr, moi. Tiens, Natsu par exemple. Il pourrait très bien être assez con pour ça... Vous savez, ça ne m'étonnerai pas d'aille..." avant que Gray ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se bouffa la semelle de Natsu en pleine poire.

"T'AS UN PROBLÈME PRINCESSE DE GLACE ? TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?" cria Natsu à son éternel rival.

"C'est quand tu veux le chalumeau." répondit Gray.  
Mais avant qu'un des deux ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent tous deux frappés par Erza.

"FERMEZ-LA VOUS DEUX ! LAISSEZ-NOUS REGARDER LE COMBAT DE BRAS DE FER DE ELFMAN ET LISANNA EN PAIX !" s'énerva la rouquine.  
"Euh Erza-san, je crois que tu les as assommés. Ils sont inconscients." intervint Wendy.

"Ces mâles alors… En plus d'être répugnants, ils n'ont rien dans la tête." commenta Carla hautaine.

"Carla, tu veux mon poisson ?" lui proposa Happy.  
"NON CRÉTIN ! JE N'AIME PAS LE POISSON ! COMBIEN DE FOIS, VAIS-JE DEVOIR TE LE RÉPÉTER !" fulmina Carla à cran et exaspérée par l'insistance de cet autre mâle.

Elfman profita des diversions pour prendre sa décision. Désormais convaincu par les arguments de Laxus, il se prépara pour son duel. Il s'installa face à sa sœur et lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Ils prirent position, joignant leurs mains, les coudes bien calés sur la table.

"Elfman, n'y vas pas trop fort avec Lisanna quand même." dit Max alors que Warren et Nab manifestaient leur accord en acquiesçant furieusement de la tête alors même qu'ils profitaient du spectacle pour faire des paris avec Wakaba et Macao.  
"Pour qui tu me prends ? Ma sœur n'est pas un homme, alors j'irais doucement !"  
"Prêt, Elfnee-chan ?" "Prête, Lisanna ?" lui demande Elfman, lui retournant la question.  
"ALORS GO !" Cria Mirajane pour indiquer le début du match.

Le bras de Lisanna refusait de bouger malgré toute la force que pouvait mettre Elfman. La preuve, des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front de l'homme et firent leur chemin le long des oreilles pour finir par goutter de son menton. Enfin la pression maintenue par Lisanna commença à diminuer peu à peu et permettait à Elfman de gagner du terrain.  
"ALLEZ LISANNA !" l'encouragea sa soeur "TU PEUX GAGNER !"  
Rassemblant ses forces et dans un dernier à-coup surpuissant, Lisanna parvint finalement à briser la résistance de Elfman. Dans un bruit sourd, elle plaqua la main du géant contre la table.  
"JE SUIS FIÈRE DE TOI LISANNA ! TU ES DEVENUE UN HOMME, UN VRAI !" hurla Elfman visiblement réjoui par la victoire de sa sœur.  
"Tu l'as fait exprès, Elfnee-chan, pas vrai ?" l'accusa Lisanna, furieuse.  
"Non j'étais sincè..." commença Elfman. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa voix remplacée par le son d'une lame tranchant l'air. Sa tête, coupée net, fut envoyée voltiger trois mètres plus loin. Le sang giclant de la tête et du cou atteignit le visage de Lisanna, comme pour récompenser le vainqueur.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ?!" hurla Lisanna. Ses traits délicats étaient teintés du sang de son frère, ses yeux exorbités d'horreur et son corps tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passer... tremblante et ne pouvant supporter ce dont elle avait été témoin, elle s'écroula au sol.  
"BORDEL ! WENDY VAS VITE LA SOIGNER !" ordonna Laxus prenant les choses en main malgré le choc.  
Wendy se précipita auprès de son amie, toute tremblante et luttant pour garder la tête froide. Ce que certains ne parvinrent malheureusement pas à faire. En effet, Levy, Mirajane, Lucy, Macao, Wakaba, Nab et warren s'étaient évanouis.  
D'autres, n'avaient pas fait mieux que se faire dessus incapable de supporter ce que le destin leur avait réservé.  
Heureusement la Team Natsu, l'unité Raijin, Gajeel, Lily, Romeo et Alzack avaient réussi à garder un semblant de sang-froid. Ils couraient dans tous les sens et fouillaient les lieux de fond en comble à la recherche de l'auteur du meurtre de leur ami.  
"SORS DE LÀ BÂTARD !" rugit Natsu de toute la force de ses poumons, les lèvres blanches de rage.  
"ENFOIRÉ, MONTRE-TOI SI T'ES UN HOMME !" tonna Gray à son tour, les poings serrés et des sanglots dans la voix.  
"Natsu, Gray, c'est inutile. Il est déjà parti." annonça Erza, sa frange flamboyante masquant ses yeux.  
"Bordel de merde... pour...pourquoi ? D'abord le maître et maintenant Elfman... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?!" se lamenta Natsu tombant à genoux, ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

"D'abord, je retrouve le cadavre du maître noyé dans son appartement…" commença Natsu, se parlant à lui-même.  
"Et maintenant, Elfman se fait couper la tête juste parce qu'il a perdu a un petit match amical de bras de fer contre sa sœur." finit Gray la voix grave dissimulant son regard sous ses mèches sombres.  
"G… Gray-sama ?" ? balbutia Juvia tout aussi affectée par cette tragédie et s'approchant de Gray pour le réconforter.  
"Juvia, ce n'est pas le moment. Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît." fit Gray les mains dans les poches en sortant de la guilde... Personne ne prit le risque de l'arrêter compte tenu de son humeur.  
"Natsu, Gajeel, Alzack, maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'avez senti aucune présence n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Erza reprenant l'investigation.  
"Non... il se pourrait que nous ayons affaire à un mage capable de se rendre invisible et de dissimuler toutes traces de sa présence." répondit Alzack en phase de réflexion profonde.  
"C'est une possibilité en effet." acquiesça Gajeel.  
Romeo s'avança alors du groupe.

"D… d… dites v… vous pensez que demain o… on recevra une nouvelle lettre ?" bégaya Romeo en panique.  
"Demain nous le dira Romeo." répondit Alzack tentant de réconforter le garçon tremblant en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Après quelques temps, nécessaires pour reprendre leur esprit, les membres de la guilde décidèrent d'enterrer le corps et la tête d'Elfman au plus vite, profitant que ses sœurs soient toujours inconscientes.

Aussitôt la petite cérémonie terminée, Laxus congédia tout le monde et ferma, à double tour, les portes de la guilde. Il aida à ramener les membres de la guilde qui n'étaient toujours pas réveillés à leur domicile.

Puis tout le monde se sépara. Chacun la route menant à son domicile. Ils auront chacun leur façon de gérer les souvenirs que ce qui était une de leur pire journée. Certains allaient se coucher directement espérant échapper à ces visions d'horreur, d'autres allaient tenter de les noyer dans l'alcool…

 **Le lendemain 6h A.M (3ème jours) P.O.V Laxus**

J'ouvris les portes de la guilde d'une main tremblante, toujours affecté par les événements d'hier. 'Papy, que dois-je faire ? Je suis le nouveaux maître de la guilde mais pourtant j'ai... j'ai... j'ai peur de cette situation. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver dans le futur si ce maudit "King's game" continue... je ne veux pas voir mes amis mourir les uns après les autres ! En plus, on a pas le moindre putain d'indice sur l'auteur de ces lettres !'  
C'est alors que mes yeux fixèrent un point précis sur le comptoir du bar. Sans oser détourner le regard, j'étais comme aimanté, complètement hypnotisé.  
Mes jambes se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes et arrivé à destination, je pus enfin la voir... la maudite chose qui nous avait plongés dans la peur et le chagrin... Cette putain d'enveloppe rouge était négligemment posée sur le bar de la guilde. C'était comme si ce bâtard de roi se moquait de nous.  
Je déchirai l'enveloppe sous la colère, ne prenant pas la peine de l'ouvrir correctement et sortit la lettre pour prendre connaissance du contenu.

 **"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.**

 **-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.**

 **-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.**

 **\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."**

 **Ordre n°3 : Toute la guilde doit s'unir pour déterrer un corps humain. Ce cadavre devra par la suite être découpé en 5 parties. Les membres du corps à couper sont : la tête, le bras gauche, le bras droit, la jambe gauche et la jambe droite. Chacun de ces morceaux de corps humain devra être placé dans un sac à dos.**

 **Ceux qui ne suivront pas l'ordre du roi seront condamnés au démembrement.  
**

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Comme vous avez pu le découvrir la seconde mort ne s'est pas faite attendre et Elfman a succombé lors de l'exécution du second ordre du roi... Maintenant les fées vont devoir faire face au troisième ordre et on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet, à la king's game... En tout cas, soyez certains que le génocide des fées ne va pas tarder à arriver (sourire de psychopathe).**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 3 : désespoir**

 **Preview : "...Tant qu'il y a de la vie... il y a de l'espoir les gars" !**

 **"Pu... putain... sérieusement... ils ne méritaient pas de mourir... BON SANG" !**


	3. Débriefing chapitre 2

Débriefing

TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU KING'S GAME

 **Natsu Dragnir : en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia : en vie**

 **Grey Fullbuster : en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett : en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel : en vie**

 **Happy : en vie**

 **Gajil Redfox : en vie**

 **Panther Lily : en vie**

 **Carla (sharuru) : en vie**

 **Macao Combolto : en vie**

 **Wakaba Mine : en vie**

 **Luxus Dreyar : en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser : en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar : décédé**

 **Mirajane Strauss : en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss : décédé**

 **Lisanna Strauss : en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive : en vie**

 **Kanna Alperona : en vie**

 **Fried Justin : en vie**

 **Bixrow : en vie**

 **Ever Green : en vie**

 **Levy Macgarden : en vie**

 **Jett : en vie**

 **Droy : en vie**

 **Max Alose : en vie**

 **Arzak Connel : en vie**

 **Biska Connel : en vie**

 **Asuka Connel : en vie**

 **Nab Lasaro : en vie**

 **Nombre de participants : 30**

 **jour : 2**

 **mort : 1**

 **total : 28**


	4. désespoir

Voila le chapitre 3 tout fraîchement sortie... a vrai dire en écrivant ce chapitre je me suis dit que je m'égare un peu du sujet et a vrai dire je me pose une colle moi même avec ce troisième ordre dans la façon dont je vais devoir la raconter mais je vais faire en sorte que cela reste cohérent et ... horrifiant ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **P.O.V Normal, 9h (à la guilde)**

"Bullshit ! Fais-nous voir la lettre, Laxus" ! cria Natsu, les yeux écarquillés suite à la révélation du dernier ordre reçu.

Laxus la lui donna et attendit patiemment que Natsu finisse sa lecture. A la stupeur générale, ce dernier murmura un simple "Sale psychopathe."

"Bon, tout le monde, écoutez. Voilà comment nous allons procéder vous all..." commença Laxus avant d'être coupé par Jet.

"Une petite minute, Laxus. Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'amuser à découper un cadavre ?!" s'écria Jet horrifié.

"A-t-on vraiment le choix, d'après toi ? Tu as bien vu comment a fini Elfman non ?!" rétorqua Laxus, saisit de regret quand il vit le regard triste et sans vie de Mira et Lisanna à la mention du nom d'Elfman.

"Et alors, tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur ? Pff laisse tomber ! Droy, viens on s'casse." Droy le suivit docilement sans dire quoi que ce soit.

"Laxus, je suis vraiment navré. Je sais que tu veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour nous, en tant que nouveau maître. Mais je ne prendrai pas part à l'accomplissement de cet ordre." ajouta Max suivi par Nab qui ne fit qu'acquiescer à la déclaration du premier.

"BANDE DE CRETINS ! VOUS TENEZ TANT QUE. ÇA. À MOURIR ?!" rugit Laxus espérant encore les dissuader d'ignorer l'ordre reçu.

"On ne mourra pas." affirma Max sûr de lui en sortant de la guilde, Nab sur ses talons.

"Tu veux que je les ramène ?" demanda Erza

"Non. Ils ont fait leur choix. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux." répondit Laxus acceptant la décision de ses camarades.

"TU COMPTES LES ABANDONNER À LEUR SORT SI FACILEMENT !" cria Natsu ne comprenant pas pourquoi Laxus les laissait partir sans rien tenter, se résignant.

"Ecoute, si ça se trouve ils ont raison. Peut-être. Qui sait ? Il est possible qu'il ne leur arrive rien au final." dit Laxus d'une voix assurée.

"PEUT-ÊTRE ? PEUT-ÊTRE ?! MAIS CE SONT NOS NAKAMA ! C'EST NOS VIES À TOUS QUI SONT EN JEU SI ON NE FAIT PAS CE QUE NOUS DIT CE PUTAIN DE ROI !" explosa Natsu

"TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ! LE PROBLEME C'EST QU'ON N'EST PAS MÊME PAS SUR QUE CE SOIT VRAIMENT UN HUMAIN QUI NOUS TUE."

"Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux que ce soit quoi alors ? Un démon de Tartaros ?" ricana Gajeel.

"Ne ris pas trop vite. Je crois qu'il a raison." intervint Levy qui devint le centre d'intérêt de tous les membres restants. tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder avec des yeux incrédule

"Moi aussi… lorsque hier... vous savez qui est mort, je n'ai senti aucune présence aux alentours de la guilde. De plus, on faisait cercle autour des participants. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible pour un humain de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un de cette manière et dans de telles conditions." questionna Levy

"Quelqu'un a-t-il prêté attention au plafond ?" demanda Bisca cherchant une explication rationnelle.

"Oui, j'ai fait en sorte de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal en l'air aussi." répondit Pantherlily.

"Ceci nous laisse donc avec très peu de possibilités de réponse à la question qui nous préoccupe... à moins que…" dit Levy s'interrompant une nouvelle fois.

"Mais toi, tu as une idée." remarqua Gray

"Il se pourrait que nous ayons dans nos corps, une sorte de virus." finit Levy

"QUOI ? Un virus !" s'exclama la guilde abasourdie par l'hypothèse.

"Levy-chan tu... tu en es sûr" ? demanda Lucy sous le choc.

"Non, je ne suis sûre de rien. Je ne fais que partager mes réflexions avec vous. Mais je n'écarterai pas cette possibilité pour autant." lui répondit Levy pensivement.

"Ok, soit ! Admettons que tu aies raison, comment expliquer les lettres que l'on reçoit tous les jours ? Par quel moyen, ce virus pourrait-il savoir si nous exécutons l'ordre ou non ?" demanda Erza.

"...Je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour le moment. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance. Et, je n'ai aucune réponses aux questions que tu viens de formuler, Erza. " répondit Levy en proie au doute

"Bref, passons pour l'instant. Quelqu'un aurait des nouvelles de Guildarts ?" Quelque seconde après que Laxus eut mentionné son nom, la cloche de Magnolia se mit à retentir signalant le retour du dit-mage.

"Quand on parle du loup…" s'amusa Laxus avec un sourire en coin.

 **P.O.V Erza**

Je sortis de la guilde avec tous mes amis pour accueillir Guildarts... Malheureusement, notre situation allait être plutôt compliquée à lui expliquer. De plus, j'étais inquiète de savoir comment il allait réagir en apprenant la mort du maître et de Elfman. Le connaissant, c'est sûr, ça allait être un vrai désastre. Ces pensées me firent grimacer.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues lorque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Quand je me retournai, je vis Natsu me sourire chaleureusement.

"Erza... tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter et mettre tes doutes de côté pour l'instant."

"Comment le pourrais-je Natsu ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur de ce qui risque de nous arriver dans le futur." M'étonnai-je stupéfaite par le mental d'acier et la confiance inébranlable dont Natsu faisait preuve.

"Elle a raison, Natsu" intervint Lucy ayant entendu notre conversation "Comment peux-tu rester si calme dans des moments pareils ?"

"Vous savez... Igneel m'a appris une chose quand j'étais encore petit et cette chose n'a jamais quitté mon esprit, elle y est restée gravée." dit Natsu attisant ma curiosité ainsi que celle de Lucy

"...Tant qu'il y a de la vie... il y a de l'espoir les gars!" claironna fièrement Natsu souriant de toutes ses dents.

Son entrain était contagieux. Je me pris à sourire également, consciente du message qu'il souhaitait faire passer : rester soudés quoi qu'il arrive. Ensemble, nous pouvions affronter tous les obstacles.

"Ce sont de bien belles paroles Natsu, mais ce n'est pas uniquement avec ça que l'on va pouvoir arrêter ce cauchemar." répondit Lucy désabusée nous quittant pour aller rejoindre Cana.

"Que... j'ai... Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, Erza" ? me demanda tristement Natsu, blessé par le comportement de Lucy envers lui.

"Non, Natsu au contraîre ! Je te remercie. Tes paroles m'ont redonné du courage." Je lui souris sincèrement et Natsu, rassuré et quelque peu réconforté, me le retourna.

"Oye l'allumette ! T'as pas bientôt fini de flirter avec Erza ? Y a Guildarts qui va pas tarder là !" intervint Gray provoquant Natsu comme à son habitude.

" QUOI ? T'AS UN PROBLEME LE CALEÇON ? TU VEUX TE BA..." commença Natsu mais je le coupai avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

"STOP ! NATSU, GRAY, J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE DE VOS GAMINERIES ! VOUS ÊTES PIRE QUE DES ENFANT DE 5 ANS" ! leur hurlai-je dessus. Et comme d'habitude, j'obtiens l'effet escompté : leur clouer le bec instantanément et faire se comporter comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

À la vue que ces deux-là m'offrait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire...

Natsu, Gray, j'espère de tout cœur que l'on restera ensemble. Je ne veux pas que le roi me prive de votre présence... Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. Après tout, vous êtes pour moi les petits frêres que je n'ai jamais eus. Pensais-je en mon for intérieur alors qu'une larme s'échappait de mon œil pour couler doucement le long de ma joue.

"Erza ?" s'inquiétèrent Natsu et Gray.

"Oh ce n'est rien ! D'ailleurs, Guildarts est là !" leur dis-je détournant leur attention de mon moment de faiblesse pour la fixer sur l'homme aux cheveux roux qui était à présent à seulement 10 m de nous et qui continuait d'avancer à grandes enjambées.

P.O.V Natsu

"OYE GUILDARTS" ! criai-je en avançant à la rencontre de Guildarts

"Natsu ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as grandi, dis donc." me sourit-il.

"Ouaip ! Au fait, comment s'est passée ta mission ?" lui demandai-je

"Eh bien, à vrai dire... Je me suis complétement paumé. Alors j'ai décidé de rentrer à Fairy Tail." répondit Guildarts, se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'une main et arborant un air stupide. "Dis-moi, est-ce-que le maître est là ? Je dois lui demander quelque chose."

À ces mots, mon visage perdit toute couleur et je baissai la tête, serrant les dents et les poings.

"Il est mort." intervint brutalement Laxus, derrière moi.

"Hein ?... que... quoi ? Peux-tu répéter, Laxus" ? bafouilla Guildarts hébété.

"Il est mort, noyé dans sa baignoire i jour. De même qu'Elfman qui est mort hier." lâcha Laxus demeurant impassible.

"QUI A FAIT ÇA" ! tonna soudainement le nouvel arrivant, empoignant avec force le col de Laxus.

"Le roi." répondit Laxus, son expression ne trahissant aucun sentiment.

"Le roi ? Quel roi ?" s'enquit Guildarts.

"Ecoute, Guildarts, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. I jours on a reçu directement à la guilde une première enveloppe rouge disant que le vieux devait bruler ces magazines sous 24h. Mais comme il ne l'a pas fait, on l'a retrouvé le lendemain noyé.

Après ça, dans la journée, une autre enveloppe est arrivée. Elfman et Lisanna devait disputer un match de bras de fer. Celui-ci s'est soldé par la victoire de Lisanna et par conséquent la défaite d'Elfman. 10 secondes plus tard, ce dernier a eu la tête coupée, sans qu'on puisse expliquer comment ça s'est passé." Expliqua d'une traite le maître de la guilde.

"Pu...putain sérieusement... ils ne méritaient pas de mourir." se lamenta Guildarts en versant quelques larmes.

"Et aujourd'hui, on a réussi un 3 ème ordre du style... croustillant." ironisa Laxus, amer.

"Que'ce" répondit Guildarts

"Dis-moi, t'es chaud pour faire boucher ? Il faut qu'avant minuit, on ait tous découpé d'un cadavre les 5 parties suivantes : les 2 bras, les 2 jambes et la tête." expliqua Laxus.

"ATTENDS T'ES PAS SERIEUX AVEC CES CONNERIES ?! TU NE CROIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ÇA !" cria Guildarts, écoeuré par cet ordre sadique.

"Tu es libre de faire comme bon te semble. Mais bon, tu serais vraiment un père indigne de Cana ! Elle qui comptait découper de la viande avec son papa chéri." ricana Laxus

"Cesse de plaisanter Laxus ! Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça, non !? Comment vous pouvez être sûr que vous allez crever subitement après minuit ?" hurla le rouquin hors de lui en soulevant Laxus.

"PAPA !" intervint Cana "Ecoute-moi !"

"Cana ?" dit-il reprenant ses esprits et reposant Laxus.

"Ce king's game, il a déja tué le maître et Elfman simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas exécuté les ordres ! Alors tu devrais comprendre qu'on n'a pas envie de finir comme eux nous non plus... S'il te plait, exécute cet ordre je ne veux pas te... te perdre! supplia Cana les yeux pleins de larmes.

Guildarts sembla réfléchir avant de soupirer, résigné

"Très bien, j'irai découper un cadavre si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse." Plaisanta-t-il avec amertume.

"Laxus, au fait, on a assez de pelle ?" demandai-je.

"Pas assez pour tout le monde, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas tarder." me répondit-il.

"Et pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas la magie ?" questionna Gildarts désireux de se faciliter la tâche.

"Parce que c'est interdit ! Si tu en fais usage, tu risques de recevoir un gage... et donc de finir comme Elfman." lui expliquai-je patiemment.

Après cet échange, nous nous regroupâmes à la guilde pour planifier minutieusement nos prochaines actions.

 **P.O.V Levy**

"Bien. Alors écoutez tout le monde ! Il est déja 11h. Ça fait maintenant 2 heures qu'on se pose des questions sans pouvoir apporter de réponse. Autant le dire, cela ne nous avance à rien. Alors, à présent, il est temps de nous organiser pour réaliser l'ordre du roi." dit Laxus adoptant aussitôt un comportement mature, digne d'un maître de guilde.

"Et donc, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Laxus ?" demanda Mirajane ne lâchant pas le blond de son regard déterminé malgré la douleur liée à la perte de son frère.

"Ça, Levy est la plus à-même de nous expliquer." déclara Laxus en me regardant et hochant la tête pour m'inciter à prendre la suite.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, il serait préférable d'aller faire notre expéditions de nuit étant donné que la journée ça grouille de monde... Mais là où ça bloque vraiment, c'est qu'on n'aura forcément pas assez de temps, vu qu'on est 24 à devoir déterrer un cadavre et que l'on dispose seulement de 12 pelles. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé faire 2 équipes."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Gajeel.

"Une équipe de 12 personnes ira au cimetière de Magnolia ce soir vers 18h tandis que l'autre ira à la morgue souterraine pour sortir les corps des boxes et commencer à les découper !" ! expliqua Levy visiblement fière de sa stratégie.

"Attends maintenant que tu nous parles d'une morgue, pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ensemble il y a suffisamment de corps pour tout le monde là-bas, non" ? questionna Gajeel.

"Non justement, récemment des rumeurs ont circulé concernant des cadavres qui se seraient levés d'eux-mêmes et se seraient volatilisés dans la nature." dit-elle l'air sombre.

"KYAAAAH ! Pas des zombies !" cria Wendy recroquevillée en boule sur le sol, toute tremblante alors que Carla tentait de la rassurer.

"Donc, je préfère que chaque moitié de la guilde se concentre sur son objectif dans deux endroits différents. Ainsi on aura plus de chance de les trouver séparément. De plus, chacune des équipes informera l'autre de l'avancement puisqu'on restera en contact avec une lachryma de communication."

"Et concernant les sacs à dos pour placer les membres qui auront été découpés? Qu'as-tu prévu ?" demanda Laxus.

"Tout le monde en a forcément un !"

"Pas moi !" cria Wakaba.

"VAS T'EN ACHETER UN ALORS ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! " lui crièrent tous les membres de la guilde avec une goutte derrière la tête.

"Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on va couper les membres vu que l'on n'a pas l'autorisation de faire usage de notre magie ?" demanda Lucy, confuse.

"Le roi dit que l'utilisation de la magie est interdite lorsque l'ordre n'a toujours pas était réalisé... mais quand est-t-il une fois qu'il a été réalisé ? Rien ne t'empêche de l'utiliser, pas vrai ?" sourit Levy "Prenez néanmoins une scie ou un truc coupant pour le premier cadavre."

"WOUAH, ÇA C'EST MA CREVETTE ! ELLE PENSE TOUJOURS A TOUT" ! cria Gajeel le sourire aux lèvres, ses mots faisant rougir Levy.

"Bon concernant les équipes,

Equipe pour la morgue : Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, Carla, Fried, Mirajane, Macao, Romeo, Evergreen, Juvia et Happy.

Equipe pour le cimetière : Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wakaba, Gildarts, Cana, Bixrow, Alzack, Bisca etAsuka.

Voilà est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ?" demanda Laxus.

"PUTAIN LE FRIGO, POURQUOI JE DOIS ENCORE ME RETROUVER AVEC TOI !" cria Natsu à Gray.

"JE ME LE DEMANDE AUSSI, TETE A FLAMME ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AVAIS ENVIE D'ÊTRE DANS TON EQUIPE ? " rétorqua Gray à son rival.

"LA FERME !" dit Erza... et ils s'arrêtèrent net.

"Très bien, donc on a tous rendez-vous à 18h à la périphérie de Magnolia. N'oubliez pas vos sacs à dos, surtout. Et mon équipe, prenez bien vos pelles pour le cimetière."

P.O.V inconnu, 18h (périphérie de magnolia)

"Ça y est, c'est l'heure." dit un personnage encapuchonné et au sourire en coin qui épiait les fées depuis l'arbre dans lequel il était perché.

"Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait de vrais petits randonneurs !" rigola-t-il sinistrement avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une manière sadique.

"Dis- moi Max, ce sont tes amis, pas vrai ?" ? dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil la dite-personne. Il obtient seulement en réponse un gargouillis indistinct, venu du fond de gorge de Max.

"Ah oui, pardonne moi ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile de parler sans les cordes vocales que je t'ai arrachées" dit-il éclatant d'un rire sadique.

"Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes copains maintenant." s'exclama-t-il en usant le tranchant de sa main pour lui couper, net, la tête.

Celle-ci fit alors son chemin vers le bas avant d'atterrir sur une mare de sang, juste à côté des têtes de ces camarades qu'avaient un jour été... Jet, Droy et Nab.

"Je me demande si le désespoir s'emparera de vous lorsque je vous aurais arraché les ailes... mes petites fées."

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 4 : Lune de sang**

preview : "C'est finit... on n'... on n'est condamné" !

"j'ai uniquement trouvé la tête de Wakaba dans un buisson... ça sent pas bon"


	5. débriefing chapitre 3

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: en vie**

 **Heureux: en vie**

 **Gajil Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: en vie**

 **Carla (sharuru): en vie**

 **Macao Combolto: en vie**

 **Mine de Wakaba: en vie**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: en vie (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Lisana Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: en vie**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: en vie**

 **Ever Green: en vie**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: en vie**

 **Biska Connel: en vie**

 **Asuka Connel: en vie**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 30**

 **jour: 3**

 **mort: 4**

 **total: 24**


	6. Lune de sang

**Voici le chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard, je tiens à vous informez que j'ai connu des hauts et des bas durant l'écriture de ce chapitre donc les événements qui vont suivre ne vont peut-être pas vous paraître... tout à fait crédibles. La raison derrière tout ça ne sera pas dévoilée dans ce chapitre. Patience, je suis quelqu'un qui aime prendre son temps en faisant un peu stagner l'histoire pour faire les grandes révélations aux moments qui me semblent opportuns...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Normal 18h p.m (périphérie de Magnolia)**

"Bien ! Ecoutez-moi tous. Il est temps que l'on mette les idées au clair !" dit Laxus d'une voie autoritaire.

"Si on récapitule, le premier groupe sera supervisé par Natsu. Il sera constitué de Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, Carla, Fried, Mirajane, Macao, Romeo, Evergreen, Juvia et enfin Happy.

Vous serez donc en charge d'aller à la morgue souterraine pour dénicher les corps et les découper en cinq parties, comme le précise la lettre. N'oubliez pas de les mettre dans vos sacs pour que l'ordre soit totalement validé. Et c'est seulement après avoir accompli tout ça vous pourrez utiliser la magie.

En cas de problème, j'ai fourni une Lacryma de communications à Natsu pour qu'on puisse se contacter à n'importe quel moment.

De plus, s'il arrivait que les cadavres de la rumeur se mettent à bouger tous seuls comme nous l'a évoqué Levy, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Sans notre magie le combat au corps à corps pourrait être potentiellement dangereux sans compter que nous ne connaissons rien du niveau de l'ennemi." finit Laxus avec un regard renfrogné

"Pas de souci, Laxus mon équipe et moi-même sommes prêts !" répondit Natsu d'un ton mortellement sérieux, indiquant clairement qu'il ne laissait à présent plus aucune place à la rigolade.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, prenez cette carte avec vous. La morgue se situe à seulement 10 minutes de notre emplacement actuel. Vous n'aurez qu'à longer la rive en face de nous puis une fois arrivés devant le premier croisement, prenez directement la route à droite. Normalement, vous pourrez alors apercevoir un panneau annonçant « morgue défense d'entrer »... ensuite, et bien, ce sera à vous de jouer. »

"Très bien. Nous t'appellerons dès que nous serons arrivés." lui dit Natsu en se détournant de lui pour se mettre en route avec toute son équipe.

Laxus fit face à son groupe et déclara aussitôt "Bien. En ce qui nous concerne, nous prenons la route qui nous emmène directement dans la forêt. Une fois au bout du chemin, nous devrions tomber directement sur la grille du cimetière."

"Combien de temps, on va mettre pour arriver à destination ?" demanda Gajeel

"J'estime que c'est à environ 20 min d'ici." lui répondit le maître de la guilde avec confidence.

"Une minute ! Où sont Max, Jet, Droy et Nab ?" demanda Gildarts confus, regardant à droite et à gauche.

"Ils ont décidé d'ignorer l'ordre." répondit Erza laconique, en baissant la tête

"On n'a plus le temps de se préoccuper d'eux. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire désormais c'est prier pour eux en espérant ne pas les retrouver comme des mannequins sans tête demain." dit Laxus, tentant de son mieux de pousser l'image abjecte hors de son esprit.

Après avoir fini de mettre au point les derniers détails, l'équipe Laxus se mit alors en route à son tour, sous l'œil attentif d'une certaine ombre aux yeux rouge sang dissimulée à quelques mètres de là et postée sur la branche d'un arbre.

"Je sens que ce soir la lune va avoir droit à un nouveau look, du genre plutôt inhabituel." dit l'ombre en ricanant comme un fou.

 **P.O.V Groupe de Natsu, 10 minutes plus tard (entrée de la morgue)**

"Je… je ne m...me sens pas d'y aller." bredouilla Wendy toute tremblante

"Allez, Wendy tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !" lui répondit Carla impatiente

"Ne t'en fais pas Wendy. Je te protégerai en cas de grabuge avec des cadavres ambulants à l'intérieur." rassura Gray, confiant

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Laxus ou quoi ? On ne doit pas prendre de risques inutiles !" ! rappela Natsu à son rival

"Ah ouais ! Alors, petit génie, tu comptes faire quoi ? Te laisser te faire bouffer sans rien faire peut-être ?!" rétorqua Gray en colère

"ARRÊTEZ ÇA, VOUS DEUX ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer comme des abrutis. Nous devons nous dépêcher de remplir ce 3ème ordre. Et avant minuit !" ! cria Lisanna en colère tentant de remplacer Erza.

Quand tout à coup, un cri à vous glacer le sang se fit entendre en provenance de la morgue. Celui-ci stoppa net le combat d'arguments de nos mages.

"PU.. PUTAIN C… C'ÉTAIT QU… QUOI ÇA ?!" demanda Macao complètement paniqué, recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale et tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Ça ressemblait à un hurlement de douleur." répondit Mirajane, les yeux agrandis par la peur alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

"Peu importe ce que c'était... nous devons aller voir." dit Freed d'une voix impassible

"Tu… tu ne peux pas être sérieux à propos de ça, Freed... Tu n'as pas peur ?" s'enquit Evergreen qui avait adopté la même position que Macao

"Bien sûr, comme toi, je suis effrayé. Mais on n'a pas le choix si à minuit on n'a toujours pas découpé un cadavre, c'est nous qui allons être découpés en petit morceaux. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas. De plus... que penserait Laxus de moi si je m'enfuyais la queue entre les jambes dès la première difficulté rencontrée... Je refuse ! Il en va de mon honneur !" répondit Freed, déterminé. Sa main saisit la poignée et enclencha, ouvrant lentement la porte.

Quand elle tourna sur ses gonds, le bruit strident qui retentit suffit à les faire grincer des dents... Le passage à présent libéré, tous les mages entrèrent aussitôt dans l'établissement, à part Macao et Evergreen qui durent y être traînés par la peau des fesses.

"MON DIEU ! QUELLE PUANTEUR ! C'EST IRRESPIRABLE, MA PAROLE" ! cria Happy écœuré par l'odeur âcre qui imprégnait l'intérieur.

"Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne sais pas à quand remonte la dernière fois où quelqu'un est venu ici mais ça doit certainement faire un bon moment. De plus l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition n'arrange pas notre situation." répondit Mira se tenant l'estomac, pour tenter de réprimer ses nausées.

"Vous pouvez parler ! J'ai un nez de dragon, moi, je vous signale. Mon odorat est 10x fois plus développé que le vôtre. Et pourtant, je ne me plains pas." rétorqua Natsu avant de vomir un peu plus loin.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner depuis le fond du couloir.

"OYE ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ICI ?" cria Gray sa voix résonnant dans la pièce... mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

"Je vais voir. Attendez-moi ici !" annonça Natsu tapant un sprint dans la direction des bruits de pas.

"OYE NATSU ! ATTENDS CRÉTIN" ! répondit Gray se mettant à courir après lui.

Alors les autres suivirent. Ce qui leur permit à tous de constater que cette morgue disposait d'une architecture très complexe et plutôt surprenante. En effet, on pouvait la qualifier ni plus ni moins de labyrinthe, compte tenu des nombreux culs de sac qu'elle offrait, obligeant bien souvent les mages à revenir sur leurs pas. Le groupe évoluait dans ce dédale en compagnie des rats sortant de nulle part et des nombreuses toiles d'araignée tissées par ces charmantes bestioles qui avaient fait du plafond leur terrain de jeux.

"Bon. On prend quel chemin ?" demanda Natsu en examinant soigneusement les 2 options qui s'offraient à eux malgré le peu de visibilité.

"Prenons la droite ! Surtout restons bien groupés !" répondit Freed en ignorant les cris d'indignation de Natsu qui marmonnait que tout cela était absurde et que les décisions importantes devraient lui revenir étant donné qu'il était en charge de superviser le groupe.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent une porte grande ouverte dont la poignée était cassée... C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre… derrière eux. Alors qu'ils se retournaient tous comme un seul homme pour surprendre l'intrus... Rien. Ils ne furent accueillis que par la douce étreinte de l'obscurité se moquant d'eux et de leurs expressions troublées.

"Bordel de merde ! On est en train de devenir fous, pas vrai ?" demanda Macao, la sueur coulant en abondance sur son visage.

"J'espère que ce n'est que ton imagination, Macao-san." répondit Wendy en essayant, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

"Dépêchons-nous de gagner la porte !" cria Natsu en entrant dans la pièce suivi par les autres. A leur grande surprise, ils y découvrirent des boxes creusés dans le mur, certains déjà ouverts mais sans aucun corps à l'intérieur.

"Merde alors ! Levy avait raison !" dit Gray, déglutissant difficilement.

"Pas forcément. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence." répondit Natsu pas vraiment convaincu mais voulant rassurer ses camarades.

"Vite ! Ouvrez les boxes !" s'exclama Freed en se commençant à les ouvrir précipitamment aussitôt imité par les autres. Ce fut Juvia qui trouva le premier corps en bon état... mais pour sa plus grande horreur, ce ne fut que le cadavre d'une petite fille, probablement à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'année.

"Juvia, on n'a pas le temps pour les regrets. Découpe le cadavre !" lui ordonna Gray en lui tendant une hache qu'il sortit de son sac.

"M.. M… mais Gray-sama, Juvia ne veut pas faire cela au corps d'une pauvre petite fille." lui répondit Juvia, les larmes aux yeux.

"Bon. Très bien, ferme les yeux, je vais le faire pour toi." soupira Gray en attrapant le bras de la morte et abattant la hache vers le bas. SPLITCH SPLATCH fit le bruit de la hache en contact avec la chair. Le sang giclait dans tous les coins, arrosant Juvia et Gray. Celui-ci continua imperturbable, sans paraître être affecté par cette vision d'horreur.

"Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, mets les membres dans ton sac, Juvia." dit Gray le visage dégoulinant de sang. Il essayait de ne pas paraître dégouté par ce qu'il venait de faire mais il ne put réprimer une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage. Juvia exécuta les ordres de Gray sans broncher. Mais une fois le tour de la tête arrivé, elle ferma les yeux et agrippa une touffe de cheveux de la défunte petite fille et l'enfouit précipitamment dans son sac.

"Ok, désormais pour elle, c'est régler maint..." commença Gray en se retournant. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsque qu'il constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucun de ses camarades derrière lui.

"N... NON... c'est pas possible ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?!" paniqua Gray, augmentant d'autant la nervosité de Juvia qui s'accrut jusqu'à la faire haleter, en proie à une terreur absolue.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'en dire davantage car il fut soudain secoué par de violents spasmes. Ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant le soutenir, il s'écroula au de la voix lointaine de Juvia qui criait désespérément son nom.

 **P.O.V Natsu (lieu inconnu)**

« Ghhh... » gémis-je en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour me retrouver confronter à la vue d'un plafond de pierre branlant menaçant de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

"Merde ! Où suis-je ?" Je me relevais doucement, me parlant à moi-même et essayant d'identifier le lieu où je me trouvais... Tout ce dont je pouvais être sûr, compte tenu de l'air vicié sentant le cadavre pourri, c'était que j'étais encore à l'intérieur de la morgue. Pourtant je remarquais que l'air semblait plus frais, la puanteur moins forte, quand je bougeai de quelques pas. J'eus soudain une boulle dans la gorge.

"La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais avec tout le monde dans la salle mais après... c'est le vide total !" pensai-je en en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Pour constater avec horreur, la disparition de ma lacryma de communication.

"BORDEL ! OU EST-ELLE PASSEE ?" hurlai-je, scrutant frénétiquement les moindres recoins de la pièce. Mais bien évidemment, je ne trouvais rien d'autre que des décombres et de la poussière et ne réussis qu'à souiller mes doigts avec la moisissure qui ornait les parois de la pièce.

"Ok Natsu, calme toi ! La première chose à faire, c'est retrouver les autres... tu auras le temps de te poser des questions après." me raisonnai-je en sortant de la pièce. Pour me retrouver très exactement dans la même pièce que celle que je venais à l'instant de quitter. « Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine et la sueur couler en abondance, collant mes vêtements contre ma peau. Je me mis alors à courir, pris de panique. De nouveau, j'ouvris la porte en face de moi pour... atterrir encore une fois au même endroit…mais quelque chose avait changé. Cette fois, situé en plein milieu de la salle, je pouvais distinguer ce nouvel élément. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Mes mains moites et tremblantes vinrent se plaquer sur ma bouche et je ne pus articuler un mot. Je ne réussis à sortir qu'un faible murmure, accompagné de sanglots. Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas accepter l'abjecte réalité placée là devant mes yeux.

"H H H... Happy" ! bégayai-je bouleversé les larmes coulant de mes yeux à la vue de mon fidèle ami exceed... Il était pendu au plafond, les yeux arrachés et sa langue sortait de manière obscène de sa bouche.

 **P.O.V Groupe de Laxus, 19h p.m (cimetière de Magnolia)**

"Oye Gildarts ! T'as pas bientôt fini ?!" cria Gajeel au père de Cana.

"Creuse, idiot et cherche ton cadavre ! Au lieu d'attendre que Gildarts ait fini de déterrer le sien !" lui répondit Levy en colère, du fait de la paresse manifeste de son compagnon.

"Mais crevette, quand Gildarts aura découpé son cadavre, avec sa magie de désassemblage, il pourra facilement exploser le sol. Ainsi, il en extirpera tous les corps à notre place." dit Gajeel en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouais ou bien en faire de la pâtée pour chien, plutôt !" contra Levy en claquant la paume de sa main sur son visage, atterrée.

"Tout le monde, écoutez-moi !" cria soudain Laxus alors qu'il revenait de la forêt arborant une expression troublée.

"Qu'y a-t-il Laxus ?" demanda Lucy, la première à réagir.

"J'ai uniquement trouvé la tête de Wakaba dans un buisson... ça sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout."

"QU-QUOI ?!" s'exclama le groupe en comprenant à présent pourquoi Wakaba mettait autant de temps pour pisser.

"Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? On est suivi d'après vous ?!" demanda Bisca en serrant plus fort sa fille qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

"Pourtant, je n'ai repéré aucune odeur inconnue dans la forêt avec mon nez de dragon slayer. Ni aucune trace d'une quelconque présence." dit Laxus en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Soudain alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une main verdâtre couverte de pustules sortie de la terre et s'accrocha à la jambe d'Asuka.

"Asukaaaaa" ! rugit son père en sortant une machette de son sac pour courir à la rescousse de la fillette qui essayait, en vain, de soustraire sa jambe à l'emprise ferme de la main.

Alors Alzack leva son arme, prêt à trancher l'immonde membre... Il abattit la hache une seconde trop tard. La main entraînait déjà la petite Asuka dans le sol, ne laissant rien d'elle... Incroyablement, le sol était intact, aucun trou ne témoignait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"NOOOON ! ASUKA ! ASUKA" ! hurla Bisca sanglotant. Ses doigts creusaient la terre espérant sauver sa fille... A peine quelque seconde plus tard, des cadavres commencèrent à sortir du sol, devant les stèles des défunts. Cette vision tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar ajouta encore à la stupeur de tous les membres du groupe qui avaient déjà la plus grande peine à assimiler le meurtre de la petite fille qui venait juste d'avoir lieu, sous leurs yeux.

"C'est finit... on... on est condamnés…" balbutia Cana en tremblant comme une feuille avant de tomber à genoux.

"Je te protégerai Cana ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Vas te mettre à l'abri ! VITE !" ordonna Gildarts en se plaçant devant Cana, une pioche dans chaque main.

"MINA ! ARRETEZ ON EST PAS DE TAILLE ! IL FAUT SE REPLIER !" cria Bixrow en s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Il courait à toute allure pour s'éloigner de la scène d'horreur lorsque qu'il aperçut soudain un homme perché sur une branche. Son visage était dissimulé par l'obscurité et ses yeux rouge sang luisaient dans la pénombre. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit l'homme en question lui jeta un... cocktail Molotov. Quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, les yeux du mage de Fairy Tail s'élargirent d'effroi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" ! hurla-t-il de douleur, se débattant frénétiquement alors qu'il était à présent transformé en torche humaine. Les flammes dansaient sur et autour de lui, se propageant, atteignant les arbres et l'herbe environnants.

"PUTAIN DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ENCORE ?!" rugit Laxus serrant les dents. Il était dépassé par les événements et assistait impuissant au spectacle qu'offrait Bisca littéralement déchirée en deux par un zombie, ses organes se déversant sur le sol. La tête de son ancienne camarade vint roulée jusqu'à ces pieds.

Au même moment Pantherlily se mit dans sa forme de guerrier géant oubliant momentanément la restriction du roi. Quelque seconde plus tard, il réalisa son erreur. Mais c'était trop tard. Des craquements écœurants retentirent alors que ses muscles étaient arrachés, accompagnés du jaillissement de tonnes de litres de sang qui voletèrent en tous sens, avalés par les abysses obscurs de la nuit. Ce fut comme si le massacre attirait l'attention de la lune qui se mit à éclairer précisément le lieu de la boucherie, comme-ci cet événement avait piqué sa curiosité.

"Eh bien, c'est une magnifique lune de sang mon cher ami... n'est-ce pas ?" demande l'homme encapuchonné sortant des flammes, son rictus moqueur toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

"Qu...qui es-tu ?" bredouilla Laxus. Le maître de la guilde était agenouillé, les yeux vides de toute expression mais fixait le nouvel arrivant droit dans les yeux, comme un chaton apeuré. Toute son attention était concentrée sur l'homme sorti du brasier. Il en oublia que ces amis continuaient à se battre derrière lui. Les flammes approchaient à grande vitesse, prêtes à les consumer dans d'atroces souffrances…Comme ça avait le cas pour Bixrow dont il ne restait plus que des cendres pour attester de son passage en ce monde.

"Je suis Socaro, dernier survivant du King's game précédent. J'ai pour ambition de donner à chaque membre de votre guilde la sentence de mort que je juge la plus appropriée pour le libérer de tous ses tourments et finalement trouver la paix dans l'au-delà."

* * *

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 5 : Idéaux maléfique**

 **Preview : "Derrière toi petite fée"**

 **"QU...BORDEL...MAIS A QUI PEUVENT APPARTENIR CES ORGANES HUMAINS" !**


	7. débriefing chapitre 4

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: en vie**

 **Heureux: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajil Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): en vie**

 **Macao Combolto: en vie**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisana Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: en vie**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: en vie**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: en vie**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 30**

 **jour: 3**

 **mort: 10**

 **total: 18**


	8. Idéaux maléfique

**Salut tout le monde ! voila le chapitre 5 avec aux programmes... des lances flammes,des zombies et un connard... voila**

 **Au faite concernant le personnage de Socaro j'ai remarqué que je n'ai pas décris son apparence dans l'histoire alors je vous le fait maintenant... il a les cheveux noir court hérissé,des yeux noirs une cicatrice au milieu du nez et une**

 **barbe de 3 jours...** **son style vestimentaire est composé d'une veste classique noir avec une capuche,par dessous il a un tee shirt blanc il porte un jeans noir avec des baskets blanches,le dessin représentant des flammes et il porte un**

 **collier avec les dents de ces victimes... bien que je ne l'ai jamais encore précisé dans l'histoire... c'est aussi une personne adorable**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Laxus 19h15 P.M (cimetière de Magnolia)**

Je ne pût m'empêcher de trembler a cette situation en haletant de terreur,après tout... que pouvais je faire ? moi et le groupe sommes complètement encerclé par les flammes,ce ne fût plus qu'une simple question de temps a prèsent avant... avant que moi et

tout le monde nous succomberons... soit a ces flammes,ou alors... aux glaives des morts vivants

mais je fut sortie de ma torpeur par le rictus arrogant et moqueur de cette homme qui se tenait a présent a quelque mètre de moi... cette enfoiré osé se moquer de notre sort alors qu'il a lui même proclamé avoir vécu ce jeux macabre !? mais dans ce cas

comment peut il nous infliger une pareille sentence,il doit pourtant savoir ce que cela nous coûte !

"POURQUOI FAIT TU SA" ?! lui criai je rageusement en lui fusillant du regard

"Je te l'ai dit Laxus Dreyar,toi et ta guilde qui êtes mêlées aux king's game vous êtes condamnées ! il n'y a aucun échappatoire a ce jeux machiavélique... et au cas ou si tu te pose la question ce n'est pas non plus une mascarade... la raison de ma présence est

de vous faire passer de l'autre côté et crois moi tu me remerciera quand je l'aurai fait" ! il me dit d'un ton sombre un rictus haineux ornant son visage

"Tu te fous de moi n'est ce pas ? tu crois vraiment que je vais remercier un connard psychopathe qui souhaite ma mort ainsi que celle de mes amies" ?! je rugit de colère en serrant mes poings contre la terre

A mes mots il explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre

"Qui a t il de si drôle" ? lui demandai je avec un regard sombre

"Dis moi une chose tu veut... a quoi bon résister,a vouloir survivre quand tu sais très bien que malgré tout tôt ou tard tu mourras ! tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance,tu a pourtant bien vu ce qui est arrivée a ton grand père et ton ami qui n'ont pas respecté l'ordre n'est ce pas ?

"QUOI... une minute comment le sais tu" ?! je lui dit surpris par cette révélation

"Je sais énormément de chose sur vous les fées,mais il n'est pas l'heure des révélations O grand maître de guilde" déclara t il sa voie dégoulinant de sarcasme

je grinçais des dents dans la colère,cette enfoiré eu le don de se jouait de moi... je me mit alors a fouiller ma poche a la recherche de ma lacrima mais a mon grand désarroi... rien

"C'est sa que tu cherche" il dit en sortant de son jeans l'objet en question

"Quand me la tu pris" ?! lui grondais je en plissant les yeux d'une manière intimidante

"A quoi bon te le dire ? de toute manière ce n'est pas avec ce truc que tu risque d'arranger ta situation,regarde autour de toi Laxus ce n'est pas un telle magnifique spectacle a voir ?! des fées se débattant encerclées par les flammes dans la pénombre de la

nuit,et ironie du sort des cadavres ambulants venant vous découper en exécutant a merveille ce 3éme ordre... un telle engouement alléchant n'est ce pas" hurla t il en arborant un sourire carnassier puis en riant comme un déjanté

Tout en me relevant je ne put que lui répondre avec un regard noir et en me détournant je ne put qu'assister avec horreur l'effroyable spectale qui s'offrait alors devant moi

La vue d'un Alzack serrant le corps de sa femme mutilé,en rugissant de désespoir vers le ciel un flot de larmes coulant de ces yeux avec un regard... déchiré entre la haine la tristesse et le regret

Gajeel qui essayait tant bien que mal de protéger Levy en repoussant l'assaut incessible des cadavres,mais même lui était gravement blessé des ecchymoses ornant son corps de tout part et saignait abondamment en tenant une main sur son ventre avec un

regard peinée ensanglantée

Gildarts faisait de même pour Cana en la protégeant du mieux qu'il pût,mais malheureusement je pu apercevoir que son état était encore pire que celui de Gajeel,il eut plusieurs coupes profonde lacéré au niveau du torse et du dos avec quelque morsures

profondes sur ces deux bras,l'homme le plus fort de fairy tail était seulement a deux doigt de s'écrouler... seulement la volonté de protéger sa fille le permettait encore de rester dans la course mais... que se passerait t il si elle venait a se briser ?

Lucy et Erza étonnament sont celles qui s'en sortaient le mieux, avec un sang froid digne de la reine des fées,Erza réussit a découper les cadavres avec une habileté impressionante avec son épée,s'en sortant avec quelque petite coupure aux jambes mais rien

d'alarmant... ce qui me choqua par dessus tout ce fus... Lucy... elle assistée par dessus tout Erza en protégeant ses arriéres,mais le sourire qui ornait ces lèvres ces yeux jubillant d'excitation et le sang qu'elle léchait aux coins de ces lévres... ce ne fut plus la Lucy

que je connaissais... est ce que tout ces événements lui aurait fait perdre la tête ? fut ma pensée très préoccupé par son état

C'est alors que des claquements de doigts firent leur apparitions dans mon champ de vision,le dénommé Socaro se tenait a présent devant moi... avec toujours ce crétin de sourire plantée sur son maudit visage

"Comme tu peut le constater mon ami ! c'est une résistance futile qu'offre tes amies a mes zombies,de toute manière l'étau se resserrent de plus en plus de son objectif... dans seulement une minute ou deux vous serez tous transformés en brochette de viande

a la merci pour un barbecue,comme ce fut le cas pour ton crétin d'ami masqué" rigola t il en me provoquant

"LA FERME ENFOIRÉ ! FAIRY TAIL S'EN SORTIRA TOUJOURS QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE ! MÊME SI NOS AMIES MEURT LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES ON SE BATTRA TOUJOURS QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE EN PENSANT A EUX... CAR C'EST LES SOUVENIRS ET LES LIENS QUI

NOUS UNIT QUI ALIMENTE NOTRE RAGE DE VAINCRE" ! je rugit en essayant de lui assener un violent coup de poing mais a ma grande surprise il disparu

"Ou est il" ?! dis je en haletant de surprise

"Derrière toi petite fée" dit une voie venant de derrière

alors que je me retournais... le bâtard continua a me narguer en baillant et en ouvrant une bière en la buvant cul sec... quand a t il obtenue ça de toute façon ? pensais je dans l'effroi de son pouvoir

"Tu dois te demander comment est ce possible pas vrai ? eh bien ma réponse est... plus tard Laxus ! la seul chose que je peut t'expliquer,serait mon unique but personnel que je n'ai aucune raison de cacher" il me dit cette fois ci avec un regard impassible

"Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment je suis le dernier survivant du précédent king's game,tout mes amies sont morts, et a la fin il ne restait plus que moi... je fus seul et... complètement anéanti" avec étonnamment un soupçon de regret discernable dans sa voie

"Hmpf ! laisse moi rire jouer le sentimentale ne te vas pas du tout" lui dis je en ne croyant pas le fait que un type pareil puisse se soucier d'autrui... l'enfer est ce qu'il sait même ce que Nakama (amie) signifie ?

"libre a toi de ne pas me croire mais c'est après cette événement que j'ai pris conscience d'une chose... ce jeux est en vérité une merveilleuse bénédiction de notre seigneur nous poussant a absoudre nos péchés du passé en nous confrontant a notre plus grande

crainte,mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ? ou bien perdre ses amies ? ou encore même l'angoisse constante qui réside au fond de notre poitrine nous poussant a devenir fous et assassiner ces proches? tu vois Laxus il y en a pour tout les goûts ! en vérité mon

unique objectif est d'aider le roi a ce que vous répondées vous aussi de vos crimes en faisant comme offrande votre vie,et moi avec toute la bonté de mon coeur je suis ici pour vous ôter la vie sans souffrance ! regarde tes amies Wakaba,Jet,Max,Droy et Wakaba

eux... ont était des personnes clémentes... ils ont pu recevoir toute mon attention"

"CONNARD TU LES A COUPE LA TETE A EUX AUSSI ALORS" ?! hurlai je les traits du visage tirée dans une expression de fureur pure en me retenant in extremis de ne pas foncer tête baissé pour lui exploser la gueule

"A l'heure qu'il est,ils doivent tousse me remercier pour les avoir libérées de leurs lourdes peines,que ce jeux les accablées" rigola t il d'un sourire fier et victorieux rendant mon sang prêt a rentrer en ébullition d'une minute a l'autre

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu compte résoudre notre problème" ?! "tu est juste un crétin fanatique vénérant un roi qui n'existe même pas en lui donnant des vies humaines comme offrande ! c'est insensé" ! je lui rugit au visage avec haine et mépris

"... pitoyable Laxus Dreyar dans ce cas si tu refuse mon cadeau qui te réservé avec toute la bonté du coeur une mort indolore,a prèsent c'est le roi lui même qui te chatiera de ces mains par contre lui te fera pleurer,angoisser,souffrir... les mots me manque vois

tu... a oui une dernière chose avant que je m'éclipse,de toute manière vous êtes condamné par les flammes réflétant l'enfer et l'agonie et ne pense même pas que l'amitié ou l'amour de tes nakama te sauvera de cette situation,car aucune forme de ces concepts

n'est aussi redoutable que la cruauté du roi... a la revoyure jeune maître de guilde... si bien sur tu auras survécu d'ici la" ! finit il avec un petit sourire aguicheur en coin,avant de disparaître

Je me mit aussitôt a m'élancer sans réfléchir dans la bataille arrivée au centre,a ma grande peine je vis Gildarts avec un bras manquant saignant abondamment avec Cana en pleure a ces cotés... finalement ce connard avait raison... les flammes sont a moins

d'un mètre de nous,sans l'usage de la magie on ne peut rien faire ! je pensais tristement en baissant la tête

"UNE DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ LES GARS" ?! criai je en attirant l'attention de tous,comprenant ou je voulais en venir

"OUAI ! J'ESPÈRE QUE DE L'AUTRE COTE ON POURRA TOUJOURS SE BASTONNER" ! hurla Gajeel dégoulinant de sang avec un petit rire sans joie tout en coupant la tête d'un zombie "puis aussi te revoir Lily" murmura Gajeel a la dernière partie les yeux plissées

dans la douleur,qui seulement moi entendu grâce a mon audience de dragon slayer

"Laxus... malgré que tu n'ai pas pût remplir tes fonctions de maître de guilde plus longtemps... tu a largement su te montrer a la hauteur de nos attentes... le maître serait fier de toi" me dit Erza avec une expression solennel en regardant le ciel étoilé qui ne fut

qu'une seconde plus tard obstrué par les flammes nous emprisonnant a prèsent dans une sorte de mini dome

"E...EH...bien les...les flammes ne... ce font...pas attendre" haleta Gildarts dans la douleur et la fatigue,avec les yeux mis clos son sang se répandant sur le petit coin de verdure qui nous restait... c'est a dire a moins de 1 mètre

"Les gars... MERCI" ! je souris tristement en faisant le signe de Fairy tail avec tout le monde "Natsu et les autres... bonne chance" fut ma derniére pensée alors que je me mit a fermer les yeux,en attendant que les flammes venaient m'envelloper de leurs

étreintes ardentes Mais alors que nous nous attendions tous a ce que notre destin prennent fin... je sentis une goute d'eau tombé sur mon nez suivie par de grosses trombes puis d'une tempête et pour finir d'un orage,le dome de flamme s'éteignit alors en moins

de temps qu'on eu le temps de comprendre suivie par l'écroulement des cadavres ambulants

"QU... comment ça se fait ? il n'y avait pourtant pas de pluie prévu cette soirée" ? demanda Lucy hébété qui a prèsent était redevenue normale a mon grand soulagement

"Je ne connais qu'une seule magie capable de faire ça... JUVIA" ! dit Gajeel avec un sourire au lévres "elle a choisi le bon moments pour chialer celle la... qui aurait cru qu'elle nous sauverait la vie" finit il en plaisantant

"PAPA ! TIENS LE COUP JE T'EN PRIS" hurla soudainement Cana attirant mon attention et celle de tous sur le concernée... le sourire sur nos visages fût a prèsent remplacées par une profonde tristesse et un immense regret... Gildarts allait mourir tout le monde le savait

"C...C...CA...CANA" murmura Gildarts couché au sol avec un faible sourire ensanglanté sur son visage,en posant sa seule main restante sur la joue de sa fille

"PAPA NE PARLE PAS... ON VAS TE TROUVER DE L'AIDE ! PAS VRAI MINA (tout le monde)" ! vociféra Cana sa voie remplie de sanglots avec une cascade inarrêtable de larmes coulant a flot sur son visage,a cela personne ne put soutenir son regard brisé dans le

chagrin et le désespoir,je serrés mes poings a mes côtés me sentant encore une fois inutile... Erza avait tort je suis... pathétique comme maître de guilde... incapable de sauver qui que ce soit

" J...je...t'...t'aime m...ma fille" balbutia Gildarts en rendant son dernier souffle les yeux mis clos,sa main tombant mollement a ses côtés suvi par les cries de douleur de Cana,rugissant toute la rage de son corps reposant sa tête sur le torse inanimé de son père

même dans la mort il réussi a sourire... ce gars il aura était incroyable ! pensais je douloureusement en versant quelque larme qui n'était pas seulement destiné pour lui... mais pour tout nos camarades tombés ce soir la... pour notre famille qui se sont battu

jusqu'à libérer leurs dernier souffle... je vous promets que votre mort ne sera pas vain mes amies... nous affronterons les futurs obstacles avec vous ! vous qui résidais a présent dans nos cœur

... Mais malgré tout même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure.

 **P.O.V Gray 19h45 P.M (dans la morgue)**

"Gray... Gray... Gray..." qui était cette voie qui m'appelait ? mon corps ne se sent pas mal... mais je n'arrivais pas a ouvrir les yeux... attend... peut être suis je mort... mais comment ?

"GRAY SAMA ! RÉVEILLEZ VOUS JE VOUS EN PRIE" ! sanglota la voie que j'identifiait a présent comme Juvia

"G...gh" je gémit en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour être acceuillis a ma grande stupéfaction par les chutes du niagara en personne

"Juvia... arréte de pleurer ! tu vois bien que je ne suis pas mort" je lui dit complétement déboussolé par ce qu'il m'est arrivée

"Mais Gray sama sa va faire a présent bientôt 2h que vous vous êtes évanouie" me répondit Juvia en reniflant,la morve dégoulinant du nez

"Peu importe que m'est t il arrivée" lui demandai je complétement abasourdi

"Eh bien après avoir finit de découper le cadavre... nous nous sommes retourné puis tout le monde avaient disparu,ensuite vous avez eu de violent spasme et vous vous êtes écroulé au sol" répondit Juvia

"Et donc tu est resté tout ce temps a mes côtés" rétorquai je en haussant un sourcil... elle hocha la tête dans l'hésitation

"Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi... Juvia" je lui dit en faisant un large sourire... ou elle me répondit par une étreinte d'ours,les joues encore plus rouge que des tomates si cela était possible

Après ça nous avions décidé de sortir de la pièce en espérant retrouver les autres... mais a notre grand choc ni moi ni Juvia ne reconnaissait le chemin que nous avions emprunté il y a plus d'une heure

"J'ai l'impression que cette endroit nous prend vraiment pour des cons" ! grommelai je dans ma barbe en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement

la vue devant nous était pour le moins complexe... on pouvait observer une porte a notre gauche quelque mètre plus loin ainsi qu'une porte a droite,juste a coté cependant... droit devant nous dans le renfoncement a gauche il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui

montait,a coté un couloir obscurci remplie de toile d'araignée et a la droite des escaliers également en colimaçon qui descendait

"L'architecture est plûtot original pour une morgue pas vrai" ?! je dit ironiquement en regardant Juvia qui ne put qu'acquieser a ma déclaration

Aprés s'étre mis d'accord nous avions décidé d'emprunter les escaliers qui nous ménerait en hauteur,je me mit alors a monter prudemment avec ma hache dans les mains,suivie de Juvia qui frisonna en s'accrochant desespérément au roulé de ma chemise

"La peur conduit à la colère,La colère à la haine,puis La haine aux ténèbres" je dit nonchalant toujours en regardant devant moi

"G...Gray sama" ? répliqua Juvia confus

"C'est une citation... plutôt cool non" ? plaisantai je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tout en grimpant les marches,nos bruits de pas faisant écho a travers les dédales sans fin de cette escalier a l'aspect vieillot et lugubre... mais soudain je me stoppa net

ayant entendu un bruit un peu plus haut

"G G Gray sama... quelle était ce bruit" ? bégaya Juvia en tremblotant les yeux élargies par la peur

"... On ne dirait pas des bruits de pas... mais plutôt une so..." je ne put malheureusement finir ma phrase car je fut renversé soudainement par quelque chose de mou et visqueux teinté de sang,entraînant Juvia dans ma chute en dévalant les escaliers pour

finalement atteindre le point de retour... tout en bas des marches... Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux en reprenant mes sens,je sentis quelque chose battre dans ma main droite alors que je serrées la dite chose et lorsque mon regard se posa dessus... mon cœur fit un

bond a l'intérieur de ma poitrine,mes yeux s'élargirent d'épouvante et j'haletais dans la crainte par ce que je tenais... un cœur ?

"GRAAAAAAY SAMAAAAAAAA ! RETIREZ MOI CES TRUCS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE" ! cria Juvia terrorisé, je détournais mon attention du cœur pour se poser sur elle

"QU...BORDEL...MAIS A QUI PEUVENT APPARTENIR CES ORGANES HUMAINS" ! je glapis avec une voie étranglée du a l'anxiété que me vaut la vue en face de moi... un foie,un pancréas un gros intestin et la rate

SBLAM

Je me détourné aussitôt ma hache dans la main alarmé par le bruit venant des escaliers... "MA...MACA...MACAO" ? bégayais je les yeux écarquillés dans la crainte en vomissant a ce spectacle sanglant... en face de moi se tenait un Macao éviscérée avec un trou

noir sanglant qui servit de remplaçant pour ces organes,le sang tachetant les escaliers avec des gouttes tombant du bord... PLIC PLOC... PLIC PLOC

"Alors comme ça... Macao aussi" fit une voie derrière moi

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre...**

 **Eh oui pauvre Gildarts... honnêtement ce gars je l'ai toujours bien aimé avec son coté charismatique,mystérieux et super puissant qui sont d'ailleurs ces qualités qui ressorte le plus mais le gars a protégé sa fille jusqu'au bout...**

 **tu** **mérite des louanges Gildarts pour ta bravoure mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de t'en faire (en plus ce nul il est mort seulement 2 chapitre après que je l'ai introduit mdr) concernant Macao... bah lui on s'en fout... voila ;)**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 6 : Va où tu veut, meurs où tu doit**

 **Preview : "Aucun doute... cette endroit a était enchanté pour nous rendre fous"**

 **"Attend une minute ! elle a voulu te tuer" ?!**


	9. débriefing chapitre 5

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: en vie**

 **Heureux: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajil Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): en vie**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisana Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: en vie**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: en vie**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 30**

 **jour: 3**

 **mort: 12**

 **total: 16**


	10. Va où tu veut,meurs où tu doit

**Salut voila le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard... je tiens juste a vous faire passer comme info que du 16 juillet au 23 je ne serais pas la... alors pas de chapitre... mais vous aurez certainement le 7 avant voila tout**

 **Félicitations** **a ceux qui ont eu leur BAC ou autre diplôme**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Natsu 20H P.M (dans la morgue)**

Pourquoi ? pourquoi... les choses on du prendre une tournure pareille ?! ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans mon esprit meurtri... Happy n'avait rien fait de mal,il ne méritait pas de mourir ! ... Le bâtard le paiera de sa vie,je t'en fais le serment Happy !

Après avoir séché mes larmes et surmonter la douleur émotionnelle... bien que la tristesse était toujours présent dans mon cœur,anxieux je me mis encore une fois a emprunté la porte des enfers... le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine et après avoir

déverrouillé la porte de mes mains moites... a mon grand soulagement je fus accueilli par un couloir faiblement éclairée par quelques ampoules sur le plafond

"Bon... a présent trouvons les autres... j'espère qu'ils vont bien" parlais je a moi même en espérant que cela eu l'effet d'apaiser mes doutes mais ce fut bien sur sans effet,comme je me mit a emprunter le couloir en face de moi je put voir que les murs en pierre

étaient a moitié détruit avec du sang séché a l'intérieur des crevasses,un frisson me parcouru l'échine je ne saurais dire ce qu'il c'est réellement passée ici... mais l'idée de venir a cette endroit était finalement une très mauvaise idée,je dois m'empresser de

trouver les autres et partir d'ici au plus vite,alors que le bout du couloir se mit a pointer son nez,a ma grande stupéfaction... je vit une flèche pointer le couloir de gauche avec un nom écris en majuscules sur le mur suivie de plusieurs petit message faite avec du

sang,visiblement ce sang devait datée d'il y a un certain temps... SOCARO... mes amies... trahis...meurt... je ne savais pas quoi penser de cela,qui est cette homme et pourquoi avoir marqué ça sur un mur... je décidai après tout de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet

et sur ma droite je vis un escalier en colimaçon cela me fit alors comprendre que cette morgue

disposée de plusieurs étages par contre impossible de savoir a quelle niveaux j'ai atterie et comment ? sans prendre la peine de me poser plus de question ou je sais que de toute façon je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse,je pris les escaliers ignorant l'indication de la

fléche en pensant que cela pourait être un piége... tout comme cela aurait pu avoir l'effet inverse et peut être me sauver la vie... qui sait après avoir était témoin de la mort de Happy,aucun endroit n'ai plus sur ici

en montant les escaliers avec méfiance,un cri éffrayé fit alors écho a travers les parois de l'escalier "c'est tout proche mais a qui appartient ce cri" ! hurlai je dans mon esprit en accelérant le pas... faite que par dessus tout il ne lui arrive rien,après avoir gravi la

dernière marche... plusieurs porte ouverte avec un faible éclairage me fit alors place dans un couloir encore une fois en ligne droite,je ne prit pas une grande attention a ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver a l'intérieur de ces pièces... un simple coup d'oeil me le fit

comprendre... des détritus,des graffitis sur les murs,des documents froissés éparpillés dans toutes les piéces... aucun élèments n'attirait mon attention

Alors je courais encore et encore ignorant les couloirs sombres sur les cotés pour continué ma ligne droite... "MA... MACA... MACAO" dis une voie effarouché avec quelque trémolo discernable dans sa voie... d'ailleurs cette voie emmerdante je la reconnaîtrai entre

mille... ce fut Gray,alors que l'obscurité se dissipa pour a prèsent faire place a la vu de Gray et dieu merci Juvia... je me rendis compte avec horreur en écarquillant les yeux que Macao se tenait devant des escalier avec un trou au ventre le sang suintant

avidemment,et a mon grand désarroi... sans organes "Alors comme ça... Macao aussi" murmurai je les dents serrés en baissant les yeux,cela eu le don de réveiller Gray et Juvia pour se détourner de cette vision d'horreur et en me faisant a présent face leurs

expressions tout deux choqués avec effrois mais je put lire une légère pointe de soulagement

"NATSU" ! cria Gray avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur "QUE...QUE C'EST T IL PASSE ?! MACA... MACAO IL EST..." dit il en tremblotant le regard terrifié

"Gray calme toi ! nous devons garder la tête froide pour continuer a avancer et retrouver les autres" je lui dit en reprenant mes sens fuyant mon regard de la vision abjecte en face de moi "par ailleurs vous avez une idée sur leur localisation" ? leur demandai je

"C'est bien ce que l'on compter te demander Natsu-san,étant donné que tu a disparu soudainement avec tout les autres sans aucune explication" soupira Juvia s'étant enfin débarrassé des organes de Macao avec dégoût,due a ses vêtements imbibé de sang

"Pourtant... j'ai beau essayé de me remémorer les événements mais ma mémoire est flou... la seule chose que je me souviens c'est d'ouvrir un boxe avec Happy puis... le noir total" je répondit confus

"En parlant d'Happy ou est il" ? demanda Gray mais le regretta aussitôt quand mon expression s'assombrit

"mort" je répondis simplement dans la douleur,les dents serrées en me détournant d'eux "dépêchons nous de monter les escaliers... on a pas une minute a perdre le temps est compté,si on a pas fini de découper un cadavre avant minuit... c'est nous qui y

passons,et je refuse... je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille tant que le meurtrier d'Happy court toujours dans les parages" murmurai je assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent

"Natsu... je suis désolé... tu sais au moins Happy aura l'esprit tranquille a présent" répondit Gray solennellement en baissant la tête... suivie par Juvia qui elle ne se priva pas pour pleurer a chaude larmes

"... C'est bon... je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié" rétorquai je froidement en passant devant eux pour monter les escaliers ensanglanté

Gray me suivit juste derriére sa hache a la main avec Juvia fermant la marche derrière lui,je ressentis une legére culpabilité pour lui avoir répondu si froidement alors qu'il essayait seulement de me remonter le moral... cette pensée me fit alors légérement

sourire,lui me réconforter... non pas moyen que cube de glace est capable d'une chose pareille

alors que nous arrivâmes au bout... une scie dégoulinant de sang était posée juste devant la première marche mais le plus troublant et écœurant,était les tripes qui était enroulé autour... bordel ça ne pouvait pas être... je pensais en me figeant instantanément

une main se posa sur mon épaule alors je détournais mon attention pour être accueilli par Gray,son regard me fit alors comprendre l'essentiel... continuer a avancer sans ce soucier des détails qui te font obstacle... oui il avait raison... merde Natsu reprend toi !

Cette fois ci ce couloir ne nous faisaient pas de cadeaux... l'obscurité était pesante sur notre conscience et cela en résulter sur notre avancement... bien que réticent nous savions tout les trois que nous n'avons pas le choix,alors on marchaient encore et encore

nos bruits de pas retentissant sur les murs,en espérant qu'une lueur d'espoir allait surgir de nulle part

Après quelque minutes de marche incessante le fond du couloir est devenue visible... et a notre grande stupéfaction une ombre avec une forme humaine se mit a trébuchait vers notre direction en se tenant le coté du bas ventre... quand nos yeux découvrirent

la silhouette de la personne,nous nous précipitames a son chevet en essayant de l'aider

"Freed ! tu saigne bon sang ?! que c'est il passé" demanda Gray alarmé par son état

"Evergreen a pété un plomb... j..." dit Freed mais cracha une gerbe de sang le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase

"je peut peut être faire quelque chose ! Wendy-san m'a appris un sort de guérison pour arrêter l'hémorragie" s'enquit de dire Juvia en plaçant ces mains sur la plaie de Freed... une lueur bleuâtre s'émanait alors de la paume de ses mains

après une petite minute la plaie de Freed était a présent cicatrisé et l'écoulement du sang s'arrêta net

"Juvia merci tu m'a sauvé la vie" ! soupira Freed de soulagement mais grogna légèrement de douleur... après tout ça a beau avoir cicatrisé,la douleur était toujours présente mais heureusement rien d'alarmant

"Comment maîtrise tu une magie pareille" ? demanda Freed hébété en plissant légèrement les yeux interrogateur

"Wendy-san m'a expliqué que la magie de l'eau peut être utilisé de différente façon donc ainsi en modélisant le noyau de ma magie d'ou je tire la source de mon pouvoir,je peut modifier les fonction d'attaque offensive en une fonction défensive ou en une magie

de guérison"

"... tu a compris quelque chose toi ?" murmurai je a l'oreille de Gray qui me regarda tout aussi confus en se grattant l'arriére de la tête

"Je vois cette pratique est très intéressante et fort utile" répondit Freed

"Bien Freed Qu'a fait Evergreen alors" ? continua Gray voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire

"Comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment Evergreen est devenue folle... nous nous sommes réveillé ensemble dans une pièce sombre accueillis par les rats et couvert de toile d'araignée avec des chaises rustique empilées les uns sur les autres,après avoir pris

conscience de l'état des lieux nous sommes sorties par l'unique porte de la pièce mais hélas nous sommes...

"Attend toi aussi tu est revenue dans la même salle alors" ?! criai je sans me soucier de couper Freed

"Oui et ce une bonne dizaine de fois... après ça Evergreen a sortie un couteau de son sac a dos et avec une lueur de folie m'a entaillé au bas du ventre,mais j'ai pu réussir a sortir de la salle sain et sauf" finit Freed arborant une expression affligé

"Attend une minute ! elle a voulu te tuer" ?! cria Gray et moi simultanément les yeux écarquillés de surprise par cette révélation

"Oui... une fois être sortie de la salle j'ai jetée un œil rapidement par dessus mon épaule mais a mon grand étonnement... personne"

"J'en suis donc venu a des hypothèses... puis par la suite la réponse a ma question était finalement claire comme de l'eau de roche" a ces mots nous le regardions confus "Aucun doute... cette endroit a était enchanté pour nous rendre fous"

"QUOI" ! s'exclamons t'on hébété

"Je ne comprend pas ou tu veut en venir ? abrège" ! je lui dit impatient

il soupira "c'est logique quelqu'un tire les ficelles... et nous pousse a devenir fous pour s'entre tuer ou commettre un suicide"

"...c'est en effet plausible... dans ce cas on a intérêt a couper ces maudits cadavres,trouver les autres puis se tirer d'ici au plus vite" répondit Gray

grâce a Freed avec nous dans les rangs on pouvaient enfin connaître l'heure,le gars avait toujours sa montre au poignet... mais a notre grande crainte le temps ne jouait pas en notre faveur,il était déjà 20h30 ce qui nous laissaient a présent 3h30 pour

finir d'exécuter l'ordre et se réunir

Gray avait décidé d'ouvrir la marche un regard déterminée plâtré sur le visage,suivie de Juvia qui était plongé dans la pensée profonde,et moi... j'aidais Freed a marchais avec un un de ces bras autour de mon épaule car même ci ça blessure était guéri la douleur

était toujours présente...

"Dis Natsu" demanda Freed

"Ouai" ? lui répondis je confus

"... tu pense que les autres vont bien" ?

"J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que c'est le cas... mais a présent avec toutes les atrocités dont on a pu être témoin... je ne préfère pas te donner de faux espoir,pour le moment retrouvons les autres"

"... Oui tu a certainement raison" répondit il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix... Freed était si déterminé et confiant lorsque l'on était devant l'entrée... mais a prèsent le gars que je suis en train d'aider m'a l'air... tellement terne sans vie,je dois lui

remonter le moral

"Je te rapelle qu'ils ont Laxus et Gildarts avec eux ! rien ne peut leurs arriver crois moi... on vas finir tous ensemble ce maudit ordre,et rentrer a la guilde tous ensemble... nous trouverons un moyen par la suite des évenements,concentrons nous d'abord sur

notre principal objectif" ! je lui dit d'un ton calme mais déterminée ce qui eu le don a ma grande réussite de lui remonter le moral

"Oye dépêcher vous" ! cria Gray avec Juvia qui était a présent au fond du couloir entre une intersection

"La ferme le cube de glace... c'est pas de ma faute si je rame ! c'est a cause de l'infirme a coté de moi" ! rétorquai je d'un ton amusé et un sourire provocateur en direction de Freed ce qui m'a valu un regard noir en retour

Au bout du couloir nous avions décidé de prendre la gauche... après quelque minute de marche nous vimes une porte ouverte en face de nous avec l'éclairage qui se rallumé incessablement... je proposais alors aux autres d'y entrer seul pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait

rien de mal a l'intérieur,une fois les pieds posé a l'intérieur... a ma grande horreur la porte derrière moi se referma en claquant et les lumières s'éteignirent aussitôt...

"GRAY ! FREED ! JUVIA ! ARRÊTER LES BLAGUES BON SANG ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT" ! hurlai je en frappant mes poings contre la porte mais... rien a faire la porte restait de marbre et aucun d'eux ne me répondirent

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule,je me retournai frénétiquement le visage en sueur... mais rien,bien que réticent je me mis a m'avancer dans l'obscurité total,le cœur battant la chamade et mes sens a l'affût,c'est alors que je sentis une odeur de sang

en face de moi... pas par pas l'odeur du sang se faisait plus forte et... une autre odeur fit alors immersion dans mon odorat de dragon slayer... Evergreen ?!

SPLITCH SPLITCH SPLITCH... "que ce passe t il,c'est quoi ce bruit" ? pensais je avec effrois en tremblant légèrement

SPLITCH SPLITCH SPLITCH... le bruit se fit alors de plus en plus fort... de même pour l'odeur d'Evergreen et celui du sang... "on dirait entendre quelqu'un découper quelque chose" pensais je dans la réalisation "non... je me fait certainement des idées"

Mais alors que je fit un autre pas j'entendis un SPLATCH... "mon pied... il est humide" c'est alors qu'avec horreur je compris aussitot que je mit mon pied sur une flaque de sang... BIP la lumiére se ralluma aussitôt et la vue en face de moi me fit élargir les yeux

dans l'horreur pur

Je vis Evergreen avec une scie dans la main,une lueur de folie dans les yeux arborant un sourire cruelle découper le corps de... je ne put identifier la personne car malheureusement elle venait de finir sa sale besogne ne laissant plus qu'un tronc humain

"EVERGREEN QUECEQU'IL TE PREND BORDEL" ! hurlai je de fureur,a mon explosion elle se rendit compte alors de ma présence et elle arbora un sourire narquois

"Tiens... tiens... Natsu ! que fais tu la" ? demanda t elle impassible

"Je pourrais te poser la même question ! et qu'a tu fait au corps derrière toi,c'était qui de toute façon" ? rétorquai je en plissant les yeux

"Hmpf ! tu n'a qu'a voir par toi même" dit elle en me balançant son sac a dos au pied... je l'ouvrit prudemment d'une main tremblante... et c'est avec une expression de pur terreur que la tête de roméo m'acceuillait en son centre... les membres disloqué dans

tout les sens pour rentrer a l'intérieur du sac,a cette vue je me mit a vomir aussitôt suivie par les ricanements d'Evergreen... je lui lança alors un regard noir d'une telle intensité,que même jamais aucun de mes ennemis ne put avoir le droit de faire connaissance

"ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! T'EST COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE... POURQUOI TU A FAIT SA" ?! lui aboyais je dessus,une larme tombant de ma joue

"... Du calme,Romeo a simplement voulu en finir... le pauvre petit était terrorisé quand je l'ai trouvé,je lui ai alors proposé un marché... en échange de sa vie il me permettrait de survivre,malheureusement il c'est débattu alors je n'ai pas pu lui offrir une mort

indolore... c'est con pour lui pas vrai" ? soupira t elle impassible

"..."

"Eh bien alors... ta perdu ta langue Natsu" ? interrogea t elle un sourcil levé

"Freed aussi tu voulais le tuer... hein" ?

"L'idiot c'est enfuie avant même que je n'ai pu tenter quoi que ce soit" répondit elle agacé

"Romeo... pardon... de ne pas avoir pu arriver a temps" je dit en baissant la tête ma frange couvrant mes yeux "Gramps (papi) j'espère que tu me pardonnera pour cela... elle est devenue trop dangereuse et a perdu sa santé mentale"

J'ouvris alors doucement mon sac et mis ma main dedans... "je peut savoir ce que tu est en train de faire" ? demanda t elle méfiante

Mais elle ne put en dire plus... avec un bond et une telle fureur je lui asséna ma hachette dans la tête,et en la retirant je fut baignée le visage de son sang... elle tomba mollement sur le sol,son corp gisant sans vie

"... A prèsent Roméo pourra reposer en paix" murmurai je les yeux vitreux en regardant le corp de son assassin... une idée me vint alors... SPLITCH SPLITCH SPLITCH "comme tu l'a dit précédemment,ta mort me permettra également de survivre" je dit en

portant un regard froid a son corps démembré ne laissant plus d'elle que le tronc baignant dans une mare de sang

"... Evergreen je ne vais pas te demander pardon mais... je regrette quand même sincèrement que les choses aient pris cette tournure... Adieu" je lui dit impassible en me détournant

 **P.O.V Normale 20H45 P.M (dans la morgue)**

"Natsu ouvre cette porte bon sang" ! hurla Gray en frappant ses poings contre la porte

"Gray-sama je peut utiliser ma magie pour..." mais avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase,Gray se prit la dite porte en pleine poire par nulle autre que Natsu,qui avait recouvert son poing de ses flammes habituelles

"Natsu ta magie... cela veut dire que tu a exécuté l'ordre" ? questionna Freed interrogateur en haussant un sourcil

"Oui j'ai trouvé le cadavre d'une vieille personne dans la piéce,mais il n'y a rien d'autre a l'intérieur" menti Natsu,mais Freed ne fut pas dupe il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait dans sa voix et l'expression qu'il arborait... mais pour le moment il préférait ne

pas soulever la question

"Bien alors dans ce cas continuons" se détourna Freed pour faire demi tour et emprunter un autre chemin... visiblement sa douleur fut atténué car il put marchait de son propre chef sans aide extérieur

il fut suivie par Juvia et de Gray et Natsu,qui eux deux fermaient la marche en se chamaillant les uns les autres... évidemment Gray n'allait pas laisser passer la porte en pleine poire envoyé par Natsu

Notre fameux petit groupe empruntée donc pendant une bonne heure des chemins aléatoire dans cette morgue aux dédale sans fin... mais rien,pas un signe de vie des autres

"RAH... putain ! j'en ai marre de cette endroit de merde" fustigea Natsu en donnant un coup de poing de feux dans le mur

"Te plains pas connard ! ta récupéré ta magie au moins" rétorqua Gray en envoyant un regard venimeux a Natsu

"Huh ?! tu veut que je te transforme en cornet de glace" ?! cria Natsu en soutenant son regard

mais alors qu'ils se proclamaient des injures suivie par les réprimandes de Freed agacé par leurs comportement... ils ne remarquèrent pas une paire de yeux bleu les regardaient a travers le trou que Natsu avait fait

"C'est... c'est bien vous pas vrai je... je ne réve pas" bégaya la voix attirant l'attention du groupe de Natsu

"Mirajane" ! cria Natsu le sourire au lèvres

"nous aussi on est la... au cas ou ça t'intéresse" grogna carla irrité apparaissant derrière Mirajane suivie par Wendy et Lisanna

"Dieu merci ! vous êtes tous sain et sauf" soupira Gray de soulagement

"oui mais... ou sont les autres" demanda lisanna en penchant la tête sur le coté

"Macao... et Happy... sont morts" dit Gray la voie lacéré de tristesse en fuyant leurs regards

"QUOI" ?! crièrent t elles horrifiés les lèvres tremblantes

"H...HA...HAPPY" ! hurla Carla en sanglotant dans la poitrine de Wendy,qui la consola en versant ses propres larmes de douleur

mieux vaut ne pas leur dire pour Roméo et Evergreen... sauf que tôt ou tard ils le remarqueront de toute façon, mais vu leurs états je ne voudrais pas les blessés davantage en annonçant plus de pertes

"Au faite Natsu quand je me suis réveillé dans une pièce sombre avec Lisanna Wendy et Carla... on a trouvé la lacrima que t'avais donné Laxus pour le contacter" dit Mirajane en essuyant ces larmes

"vous l'avez contacté" ? renchérit Natsu

"Il ne répond pas" rétorqua t elle en baissant les yeux

Ironie du sort la lacrima se mit alors a vibrer dans la main de Mirajane

"Allo Laxus" ! dit aussitôt Mirajane

"quelle est la différence entre une fée avec des ailes et une fée avec les ailes arrachées" ? interrogea la voix

"Qu...qui...qui êtes vous" ? demanda Mirajane surpris

"... La réponse est que la fée sans ailes ne peut plus volé" ! ricana t il sans répondre a sa question

"T'EST QUI PUTAIN ! OU EST LAXUS" s'enragea Natsu

"Laxus et son groupe ont eu droit a de jolie feux d'artifice... ils sont vraiment chanceux... vous par contre je vous plains,cette endroit glauque ne doit pas être très franchement amusant" répondit t il en baillant

"REPOND A MA PUTAIN DE QUESTION" ! explosa Natsu de fureur sa voie amplifié a cause de l'écho,faisant les autres autour se couvrir les oreilles

"WAAAHHH... calme toi tu m'a explosé les tympans... enfin bon ils ont fini leurs ordre ils vous attendent actuellement a la périphérie de Magnolia" répondit il en grinçant des dents

"Dieu merci... ils sont sain et sauf" soupira Freed de soulagement

"Minute je n'ai jamais dit ça... enfin après tout je suppose que cette morgue doit vous retourner le cerveaux pas vrai" ?

"Ou veut tu en venir et qui est tu a la fin" ?! dit Gray agacé par le comportement de cette homme

"... En guise de récompense pour avoir survécu jusque la,je vais vous téléporter avec ma magie jusqu'à eux... ne me remercier pas les fées après tout... le jeux ne fait que commencer,et ça ne serait pas amusant de ne pas pouvoir vous voir gigoter dans tout les

sens" finit il en ricanant comme un fou

Et nous entendîmes comme un claquement de doigt... pour être soudainement accueilli par la lumière de la lune et... la forêts... en quelque sorte ravagés

"LES GARS... C'EST QUOI CE TRUC" ?!

* * *

 **je suis conscient que la morgue et ce 3éme ordre doit vous faire chier a force... mais promis dés le prochain chapitre on passera au jour suivant moi même je commençais a fatiguer du coup je suis désolé et je le dis,mais j'ai voulu**

 **accéléré les choses un peu vite... puis ça se voit que parfois je trouve quelque prétexte un peu WTF... mis a part ça dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Concernant Juvia et sa magie de soin comme je l'ai expliqué juste au dessus c'est un des fameux prétexte avec une explication complètement insensé... dsl mais il fallait que je la fasse soigner Freed vu que Wendy n'était pas la ^^**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 7 : Les souvenirs nous hantent**

 **Preview : "Depuis quand fume tu des clopes Gray" ?**

 **"On est tous a cran... mais malgré tout... nous devons continuer a nous battre pour que la mort de nos amies ne soit pas en vain"**


	11. Débriefing chapitre 6

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: en vie**

 **Heureux: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajil Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): en vie**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisana Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: en vie**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 3**

 **mort: 16**

 **total: 15**

 **... Vraiment je suis trop con le depuis le début j'avais oublié d'inclure Romeo ... du coup les débriefing des anciens chapitres ne sont pas a jour... enfin on fera avec hein mdr**


	12. Les souvenirs nous hantent

**Yo tout le monde ! de retour pour vous annoncer que je repart en vacance 1 semaine a partir de samedi... désolé encore mais j'ai était pris par surprise lorsque l'on m'a proposé... et j'ai dit oui parce que les vacances c'est cool ^^**

 **ma période d'inactivité peut se prolonger par la suite étant donné que je vais peut être rester chez mon cousin... voila c'était l'info du chapitre 7**

 **Et encore désolé mais je n'arrive vraiment pas a enlever ces P*TAINS de paragraphe qui coupe en plein milieu de phrase lorsque je met un chapitre si vous pouvez m'expliquer au débutant que je suis je vous en serais reconnaisant**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Normale 21H P.M (périphérie de Magnolia)**

"LES GARS... C'EST QUOI CE TRUC" ?! s'exclama Lisanna hébété en pointant du doigt un bras ensanglanté sortant du sol avec les doigts disloqué

"Ne me dite pas que..." commença Wendy dans la crainte que son pire cauchemar soit réelle

Freed s'avança alors méfiant,les yeux plissés et la sueur dégoulinant du visage mais malgré cela il réussit a garder son masque impassible... il saisit alors le bras glaciale et tira dessus mais...

le craquement horrible d'une atroce déchirure s'ensuivi et il ne tenait a présent que la moitié du bras avec l'os sortant de la chair et le sang se déversant sur le sol... Freed hoqueta de surprise et de dégoût puis jeta le bras plus loin...

a bien y ressembler ce bras était plutôt fin et frêle,il devait certainement appartenir a une personne avec une petite stature... comme celui d'une petite fille par exemple

"Mais qu'a t il bien pu se passer ici" ? glapit Mirajane les yeux écarquillés interrompant les pensées de Freed

"Aucune idée mais nous devons retrouver Laxus et les autres au plus vite" répondit Freed avant d'être coupé par le bruissement des feuilles provenant de l'obscurité de la forêt calciné...

En se retournant ils virent a leurs grand soulagement leurs amies,mais leurs expressions était pour le moins inquiétante certains avait les yeux injectés de sang comme si ils avaient pleuré pendant des heures,tandis que d'autre avaient le regard terne sans vie

"Les gars que vous est il arrivée ? et ou sont les autres" ? demanda Natsu avec appréhension en remarquant les blessures de ces camarades et l'absence de certain membre de guilde

"..." personne ne répondit... Levy se mit a sangloter bruyamment dans les bras d'un Gajeel meurtri,tout comme ce dernier serra les dents en fermant les yeux...

"Ne... ne me dite pas que..." redouta Gray en arborant une expression effrayé dans la réalisation de ce qui aurait pu se passer

"... nous sommes seulement 7 a avoir survécu" répondit finalement Laxus sa voie lacérée d'amertume en regardant le sol incapable de faire face a la réaction de ces amies

Cette révélation fut comme une détonation pour le groupe de Natsu... chacun avaient sa propre expression de douleur mais le seul point en commun fut que personne ne put se résoudre a accepter la vérité,mais pourtant la preuve était belle et bien la... la

plaisanterie n'était pas au rendez vous bien entendue et vu l'état des 7 rescapés... nulle doute qu'ils ont eu a se battre mais contre quoi ?... quelle enfer ont ils pu traverser pour en arriver la,ont ils tout de même exécuter l'ordre dans le cimetière ?

"De même pour nous Macao et Happy sont morts... quand a Evergreen et Roméo ils sont introuvable" dit Freed son expression caché par sa frange mais on voyaient clairement qu'il luttait pour ne pas se décomposer devant eux

A la révélation de la mort de Happy... Lucy et Erza ont profondément était affligé,toutes les deux appréciés la compagnie de l'exceed alors elle laissèrent le torrent de larmes afflué silencieusement sans se retenir... Macao aussi bien sur mais ce n'était pas pareil

"Co... comment... est ce arrivée" ? balbutia Mirajane en consolant Lisanna qui gémit de maniére incontrôlable dans ces bras tout en faisant face a son propre chagrin

"Pour résumer... Des cadavres sont sorties du sol et a partir de ce moment la... ce fut un véritable carnage certains ce sont fait tuer par les zombies comme Gildarts,Bisca et Asuka,Lily a malheureusement utilisé sa magie avant d'avoir pu remplir l'ordre et Bixrow

c'est fait cramer par un enfoiré de psychopathe... lorsque l'on c'est fait encercler par les flammes,le bâtard c'est retiré satisfait et on a abandonnée tout espoir a ce moment précis... on était tous résigné a mourir... mais alors subitement un orage a éclaté et nous

a sauvé en éteignant les flammes,peu de temps après les cadavres ambulants se sont effondrés,alors on en a profité le cœur lourd pour découper les membres des cadavres... a prèsent nous avons tous remplies l'ordre" résuma Erza douloureusement

Ce fils de pute en est la cause j'en suis certain" ! rugit soudainement Laxus d'une colère noire en tremblant avec fureur les poings recroquevillés,assénant un coup de poing électrique a l'arbre le plus proche l'envoyant valdinguer 5 mètres plus loin

"Si seulement j'aurai était plus fort... rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée" ! continua t il rongé par le chagrin en se morfondant a genoux

"Tu... tu n'a pas a... a... avoir de remord Laxus san... rien de tout cela n'est de... de... ta faute" gémit Wendy inlassablement entre plusieurs sanglot... l'expression déchirée de Wendy et ces paroles douces eu le don d'apaiser Laxus car il se calma aussitôt

"Attend un peu de qui veut tu parler Laxus" ? demanda Freed

"Après avoir immolé Bixrow un homme encapuchonné est sortie de la forêt en prétextant avoir déjà participé aux king's game et qu'il est le seul survivant,il m'a également dit qu'il veut nous libérer de ce jeux machiavélique en nous tuant un par un ... et le pire

c'est que cela a l'air de l'amuser... j'ai pu constater que sa magie est effrayante par la même occasion... j'en ai la conviction que il doit en posséder plusieurs d'ailleurs" dit Laxus qui s'était relevé entre temps tout en faisant part de ce qu'il avait appris a ces amies

"Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre a ce sujet sur le king's game" ? demanda Carla en séchant ces larmes

"Non malheureusement ces propos était très flous et personnellement j'en ai vite conclu que ce mec n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un simple taré... mais malgré tout j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne vas pas être la dernière fois qu'on le verra" répondit Laxus

"Ouai c'est probable malheureusement... est ce qu'il t a dit son nom avant de se tirer ? parce que pour tout te te dire un mec avec une lacrima nous a appelé et il était aussi tarée que le gars que tu viens de décrire" ? fit Gray en croisant les bras

"Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Socaro" fit simplement Laxus

"SOCARO ?! mais c'est le nom que j'ai vu sur un des murs a l'intérieur de la morgue" ! s'exclama Natsu surpris

"A tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant a son sujet Natsu" ? lui demanda aussitôt Levy

"... Non mis a part que cela ne fut simplement que quelque misérable mots écris avec du sang séché et qu'ils disaient... Socaro... mes amies... trahis... meurt" répondit Natsu impassible

"C'est plus que suffisant pour supposer que ce mec a clairement était mêlé a ce jeux ou quelque chose de similaire,demain je ferais des recherches sur lui dans le registre des criminels du conseil de la magie" proclama Levy déterminée

"Je prendrais également part dans tes recherches Levy-chan mais je vais me consacrer au king's game,en se répartissant les taches nous devrions être plus efficace" fit Lucy a son amie a qui cette dernière lui envoya un sourire de reconnaissance

Après cela les membres de Fairy tail se sont dirigées vers le cimetière pour couper les membres des cadavres pour ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas remplies l'ordre... après cela c'est avec le cœur lourd et déprimé que Fairy tail fit le chemin retour a la guilde

Cela fait seulement 3 jours que leur vie étaient devenue un enfer... et en seulement 72H Fairy tail avait perdu plus de la moitié de leurs membres... ce fut sans conteste le jour le plus sanglant que la célèbre guilde de Magnolia eu a vivre... tous arboré une

expressions des plus sombres... certains continué a fondre en larme en se faisant consoler par d'autre de leurs amies plus robuste émotionnellement comme ce fut le cas pour Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Laxus,Freed,Erza qui avaient déjà bien du mal a faire face a la perte

de leurs amies,mais tout les six se démenaient pour alléger le fardeaux de leurs amies a qui ne pas céder a l'émotion étaient sans conteste une tache trop ardu... en même temps qui ne le serait pas après avoir vécu une soirée d'une telle envergure... la mort...

la peur... le sang... tout était présent pour sortir un film d'horreur digne de ce nom avec une ambiance qui auraient était classé sans hésiter parmi les meilleures au monde

Cependant a l'écart du groupe se tenait silencieusement un homme serrant un chapeaux marrons contre son cœur... ce pauvre homme avait perdu son univers,sa raison de vivre en l'espace d'une soirée... sa femme et sa fille toutes deux décédé en l'espace de

quelque minutes "a présent que puis je faire" se dit il... se venger bien entendu... mais de qui ?... Fairy tail logique !... sa guilde serait sa prochaine cible,aucun d'eux n'ont levé le petit doigt pour sauver sa fille alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner dans le sol,il en va de

même pour sa femme... il n'a fallu malheureusement qu'une seconde d'inattention de sa part ou il eu le dos tourné,pour qu'elle périsse dans d'atroce souffrance... mais évidemment a part moi personne n'était la pour elle... chacun pour sa poire pas vrai?

"C'est donc comme ça que Fairy tail traite la famille maintenant... pathétique" murmura t il dans le dégoût avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux,tout a coup il mit le chapeau de sa défunte fille sur sa tête et a présent son regard était obscurci... seulement le

sourire triste et la petite larme qui roula sur le coté de son visage était perceptible,mais de nuit on ne voyait rien bien entendue "et évidemment ce n'est pas comme si on prêtait une grande attention a ma petite personne" pesta t il silencieusement

"Bisca... Asuka... je promet de vous venger" il murmura inaudible... "la dernière chose que Fairy tail apprendra... c'est qu'on ne joue pas avec Alzack Connel" finit il avec un rictus tordue dans la folie pure

 **le lendemain P.O.V Normale 6h A.M**

il était 6h du matin et le soleil commençait a faire remarquer sa présence en illuminant le hall a travers les fenêtres de la guilde,tout les survivants avaient convenu de dormir ensemble... mais évidemment personne ne put réussir a trouver le sommeil,les

atrocités de la nuit précédente hantaient leurs esprits constamment... elles tiraillés sans cesse leurs âmes meurtri ensanglanté... la présence de leurs amies les apaisées,chacun d'eux trouvait une sorte de réconfort auprès de l'autre mais autant être sincère avec

soi même... cela ne suffit pas a penser les cœurs blessés... même en admettant qu'un jour chacun d'eux puisse passer a autre chose... la cicatrice émotionnelle bien que guéri... restera présente et ce jusqu'à ce que la personne soit partie

On dit que le passé te rattrape toujours pas vrai ? en effet je peut vous affirmer que ce fait est une vérité...

"Bon écoutez j'ai passé au peigne fin la guilde,j'ai fouillé les moindre recoins,le deuxième étage,le balcon et même l'extérieur de la guilde mais rien... aucune lettre" dit Laxus en revenant a l'intérieur

"De plus Natsu et moi avons monté la garde en faisant des rondes toute la nuit,et je peut vous affirmer que personne ne c'est introduit ici" finit il confiant

"Donc... est ce que ce cauchemar serait finie" ? demanda Lisanna craintif

"On ne peut pas affirmer cela sans avoir de preuve concrète si ça se trouve tu a mal cherché Laxus... en même temps avec le maître de guilde de merde qu'on a" répondit Gajeel en plissant les yeux

"RÉPÈTE UN PEU CONNARD ?! JE ME DÉMÈNE POUR CHERCHER UNE SOLUTION... POUR ARRÊTER CE MAUDIT JEUX ! ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU FAIT C'EST RUMINER DANS TA BARBE COMME UN ABRUTI" fustigea Laxus de fureur

"IL EST DE TON DEVOIR DE MAÎTRE DE GUILDE... ! J'ATTENDAIS DE TOI QUE TU NOUS GUIDE SUR LA BONNE ROUTE... ! LA ON TOMBE TOUS COMME DES MOUCHES EN PLUS DE TOMBER DANS LE DÉSESPOIR" ! rétorqua Gajeel a cran en serrant les dents

"DANS CE CAS TU N'EST PAS INTERDIT DE VENIR M'AIDER POUR RÉSOUDRE LE PROBLÈME" ! répondit Laxus d'un regard noir en serrant les poing

"JE TE JURE LAXUS QUE SI JE TROUVE CETTE PUTAIN DE..." ! dit Gajeel avant d'être coupé par une Erza enragée

"LA FERME VOUS DEUX CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE SE BATTRE ! NOUS SOMMES TOUS CAMARADES... COMPORTEZ VOUS COMME TELS" ! s'interposa Erza d'un ton qui ne laissa guère place a la discutions... mais sa tentative échoua

"OCCUPE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES SCARLET" ! hurla Gajeel en lui envoyant un regard de mort

"IL A RAISON ERZA ! RESTE EN DEHORS DE SA... C'EST ENTRE MOI ET CETTE ENFOIRÉ" ! rugit Laxus

Alors que Erza et Freed se démenèrent pour arrêter Gajeel et Laxus de s'entre tuer qui continuèrent a se proclamer un échange verbale encore jamais autant exploité au sein de Fairy tail,d'autre soupirèrent d'exaspération en se retirant et en continuant de

chercher autour de la guilde,a la recherche de la fameuse lettre qui beaucoup le savaient les condamneraient tôt ou tard... en outre nous pouvons déplorer également le manque de motivation de Kanna qui était en train de boire 2x plus que d'habitude

 **P.O.V Lucy 7h15 A.M**

J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout cela,j'ai peur de ce jeux,de perdre encore plus d'amies,a des moments j'ai l'impression d'entendre a coté de moi une voix me chuchotant de commettre l'impensable,et bien que ça puisse paraître invraisemblable il y a des moments ou

je me dis... et pourquoi pas... tout sera finis après cela et je ne vivrai plus dans la crainte de pouvoir mourir a tout moment mais malgré tout je ne le ferais pas car il y a une chose qui me retient... tu dois vivre pour tes amies... c'est ce que m'a dit Natsu un jour

alors que j'étais désespéré,et je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui je ne peut pas me permettre de faire encore plus de la peine a ma famille alors que tant sont déjà morts... quoiqu'il arrive je suis déterminé a survivre

Malheureusement ma tentative pour trouver des informations concernant le king's game dans la bibliothèque de la guilde,c'est révélé infructueuse alors a présent je vais me rendre a la librairie de Magnolia en espérant pouvoir dénicher des informations utiles sur

ce jeux,qui nous permettront d'en savoir plus et peut être je l'espère de comment y remédier pour mettre un terme a ce cauchemar infernal

Alors que je fit mon chemin a l'extérieur de la guilde en poussant les doubles portes de Fairy tail... je vis Gray assis sur le coté quelque mètres plus loin avec... un paquet de cigarette a ma grande surprise

"Depuis quand fume tu des clopes Gray" ? lui demandai je abasourdi en faisant mon chemin vers lui

Il ne me répondit pas... au lieu de cela il plongea sa main dans son jean et en sortit un briquet ensuite il sortit une clope du paquet et la mit a son bec puis l'alluma... mais après avoir inhalé la fumée il se mit a tousser instantanément

"... Ah je vois" ricanai je avec un sourire narquois

"Depuis maintenant comme tu a pu le constater" il répondit avec une pointe d'amusement et en se frottant la tête avec une de ces mains libres d'un air penaud

"En effet... mais pourquoi t'est tu mis a fumer tout d'un coup" ? je lui dit surpris d'en connaître la raison

après avoir expiré la fumée il me répondit nonchalant "j'avais envie tout simplement" comme ci c'était la chose la plus logique au monde

"Gray... sincèrement" ! insistais je

"Dis moi Lucy... que ferais tu si tu étais la dernière a survivre a ce jeux tordu" ? dit il soudainement

"Que... pourquoi me dit tu quelque chose de si pessimiste tout a coup" ?

A ma réponse il se mit a ricaner légèrement sans joie "je vois... tu fais partie de ceux qui pense encore que Fairy tail aura un avenir radieux n'est ce pas ? Mirajane m'avait dit la même chose il y a vingt minutes quand je lui ai demandé... je suppose que après

tout elle garde de l'espoir uniquement pour sa petite sœur,même si infime soit il..."

"Ne me dit pas que tu compte baisser les bras" ! répliquai je dans la colère

"Lucy les humains sont des êtres a qui de nombreux avantages ont étaient conférées... comme c'est également le cas pour nos défauts... on connait tous notre limite,celle a ne pas franchir... mais que se passe t il quand elle est franchit involontairement ?

"... Je ne sais pas" répondis je simplement confus sur ce qu'il essaye de me dire

"Quand on est face a un danger et que tout espoir est perdu... nous abandonnons car notre instinct prend le dessus... a part Natsu mais lui il est con... d'ailleurs a ce sujet je ne m'y connais pas vraiment"

Je ris a cela... c'est vrai que Natsu est spéciale après tout,il ne connait pas la définitions du mot abandonner... car lui même n'a jamais baissé les bras après tout

Gray souffla un nouveau nuage de fumée avant de continuer calmement "Lorsque l'humain est en proie a vivre d'incessante atrocité... la barrière qui est érigé dans notre esprit se brise et celon les circonstances on adopte alors un sentiment... de tristesse... de

peur... notre concentration s'affaiblit ce qui en rèsuslte sur nos cinq sens et l'on devient ainsi moins patient... comme ce fus le cas pour Gajeel et Laxus il ne faut pas être idiot pour le deviner... bien que ces deux ne laisse rien paraître émotionnellement ils sont

comme tout le monde avant tout,tout ce que nous avons subie nous a fait perdre de vue qui nous étions vraiment... leurs regards étaient emplies d'animosité ne faisant nulle distinction entre amie ou ennemie... a ce moment la,je ne sais pas du tout ce qui

auraient pu se passer si jamais Erza et Freed n'auraient pas étaient la pour les arrêter... sa me tue de dire ça mais... on a atteint un point ou nous craquons tous émotionnellement et psychologiquement...

"... Ou veut tu en venir dans ce cas" ? soufflais je exaspéré par sa philosophie... malgré que je partageais la même opinion que lui en partie

"On est tous a cran... mais malgré tout... nous devons continuer a nous battre pour que la mort de nos amies ne soit pas en vain... et ça tout le monde dans Fairy tail encore sain d'esprit l'a bien comprit" finit il en libérant un nuage de fumée tout en regardant le

ciel nuageux en arborant un sourire triste

Tout en regardant le ciel je dis en ricanant "même Juvia partage le même avis que moi... jouer le philosophe en herbe ne te vas pas du tout Gray"

"Hey ! n'empêche que j'ai raison... rabats joie" marmonna t il avec un sourire en coin

Après notre conversation,Gray me prévint de rester sur mes gardes si je devais arpenter les rues de Magnolia seule... ce que je fis d'ailleurs en second lieu tout en me dirigeant vers la librairie

Après quelques minutes a déambuler dans les rues peuplés par les villageois et les voyageurs je vit le bâtiment,a l'intérieur plusieurs personnes me reconnurent instantanément en raison que moi et Levy passèrent un grand nombre de notre temps a bouquiner

et s'instruire sur diverse sujets,je les saluèrent de retour et me mit alors a la recherche de livres pouvant espérons parler du jeux du roi

Après quelque minutes de recherche a sillonner les étagères je vit un livre intitulé "jeux les plus morbides que l'humanité ai connu" d'une centaine de page a l'allure vieillot et étonnamment un peu déchiré sur les cotés,cela eu le don de piquer mon intérêt alors

je le prit m'installa et commença ma longue lecture tout en sachant que cela allés prendre un long moment

 **Time Skip 2H plus tard**

"Maudit bouquin inutile" grommelai je dans l'exaspération,tout ce que ce livre m'a apporté c'est de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps... autant revenir a la guilde dans ce cas la,j'espère juste que les autres y mettent du leur en plus de mes efforts et de ceux de Levy

Tout en étant déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé je ne put que me retrancher sur les recherches de Levy-chan et en espérant que cela nous apporte une quelconque aide a notre situation... en savoir plus sur le mystérieux taré que l'on a rencontrée nous révélera

également sans aucun doute des informations précieuse sur le jeux du roi,oui il n'y a nulle doute possible

Lorsque la guilde apparut dans mon champ de vision... je vit tout mes amies devant l'entrée... et visiblement il y eut encore une fois un règlement de compte

"Que se passe t il" ? demandai je confus a l'ensemble du groupe

"Ce connard de punk blond a affirmer il y a seulement 2h que aucune lettre n'était a déplorer dans la guilde... mon cul ouai Alzack l'a retrouvé a l'intérieur d'un oreiller dans l'infirmerie" ! cria Gajeel rageusement en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Laxus

"Tu crois que je vais m'amuser a fouiller les oreillers peut être" ! rétorqua de retour Laxus en lui fusillant du regard

"Gajeel arrête de provoquer inutilement Laxus ! et vous maître de guilde ignoré cela tout simplement" dit Levy en claquant la paume de sa main contre son visage

"... Tch" fit simplement Gajeel en se détournant

"Bref ! Alzack ouvre la lettre et lis la nous je te prie" commanda Laxus en se calmant

"Tout de suite" ! répondit il simplement en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en lisant le contenu de la lettre

"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H

-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré

-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie

-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage

\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE"

 **Ordre n°4 : Une personne devra se donner en sacrifice en passant un portail dimensionnel qui apparaîtra ce soir a 23h sur la colline de Magnolia,si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté toute la guilde se verra plongé en état de mort cérébrale**

* * *

 **Eh voila pour le chapitre 7... désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps mais malheureusement mon inactivité va se persister,a mon retour je m'y mettrais immédiatement avec toute les idées que j'aurai accumulé durant ces vacances !**

 **Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre... même si je sais que vous avez la flemme d'en écrire un... mais bon c'est vous qui voyez bien entendue,toute remarque est bonne a prendre ;)**

 **C'est le premier chapitre ou personne ne meurt étonnamment,Alzack a bien pété un cable comme vous pouvez le constater et les tensions dans le groupe notamment entre Gajeel et Laxus s'intensifient... par ailleurs je sais que ça**

 **peut paraître complètement** **surréaliste ce 4éme ordre mais c'est Fairy tail... un monde entièrement magique avec des personnes qui maîtrise la magie... donc a l'inverse de king's game qui se passe dans un monde normale comme le** **notre... la dans Fairy tail je ne vois pas le souci ^^**

 **j'ai remarqué que j'adorais aussi les points de suspension (...) a vrai dire c'est utile mais j'ai l'impression que j'en met beaucoup trop a chaque fois mdr**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 8 : Sacrifice**

 **Preview : "POURQUOI A TU FAIT SA POURRITURE" !**

 **"De nous tous c'était bien lui/elle qui méritait le moins de mourir" !**


	13. Débriefing chapitre 7

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: en vie**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): en vie**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: en vie**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 4**

 **mort: 16**

 **total: 15**


	14. Sacrifice

**Salut les lecteurs ça fait un bail presque 1 mois... mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour des raisons personnelle cependant cette fois ci je suis de retour pour ne pas vous jouez de mauvais tour... (ok c'est nul mdr)**

 **tout d'abord il y a quelque chose d'important que j'aimerais rectifier concernant l'ordre n°4 qui débutera a 23h59 au lieu de 23h... voila c'est tout**

 **J'ai aussi trouvé la solution pour ne plus faire des paragraphes en milieu de phrase... enfaîte c'est con il fallait juste faire des phrases moins long tout en mettant des points a chaque phrase que j'ai omis de mettre tout le long.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jamais Fairy tail n'avait connu de tel sombre moment a travers son histoire,tout les rires les bagarres les fêtes les concours... tout cela n'était plus,laissant place a présent a une réalité macabre et cruelle ne laissant que les ténèbres et la mort derrière elle...

16 membres sont morts et 15 sont toujours en vies... actuellement tous était a l'intérieur de la guilde chacun profondément plongé dans leurs pensées,ce soir une personne va devoir se désigner a mourir pour sauver sa famille mais bien évidemment personne

n'eu la volonté et le courage de se désigner de son plein gré,et de plus laisser mourir un ami n'était pas une option envisageable...

"J'y ai mûrement réfléchi et j'irai s'il le faut les gars" dit Natsu en brisant le silence l'expression obscurci par sa frange.

"Est tu devenue fou !? personne ne te laissera faire ça Natsu" ! cria Erza en colère l'agrippant a son écharpe.

"Elle a raison tête a flamme... ce n'est pas en jouant le héros que nous y gagnerons quelque chose" dit Gray nonchalamment la tète dans ces bras avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

"Natsu tout ce que cela entraînera sera un choc émotionnelle de plus a surmonter... je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer tu sais alors épargne moi ta tentative de suicide" rétorqua Lucy en s'affalant sur le comptoir du bar de la guilde.

"Mais bordel ! je refuse de laisser mourir une personne de plus" ! rugit Natsu en claquant ces points sur le comptoir du bar de la guilde.

"Tu est un hypocrite Natsu" dit une voie derrière le concernée.

En se retournant Natsu vit Laxus et Freed s'approcher de lui.

"Ce que tu dit vaut également pour toi aussi crétin" ! vociféra Laxus en colère.

"Ta vie est tout aussi importante que n'importe quelle vie dans cette guilde,il n'en est pas question de te laisser mourir" finit Freed en posant une main sur l'épaule de Natsu qui ce dernier la retira aussitôt.

"Vous n'avez pas saisi notre situation ou quoi ? si personne ne le fait,tout le monde meurt... et je refuse de laisser un futur pareille se produire" rétorqua Natsu sombrement en serrant les dents.

"Nous trouverons une solution avant ce soir" dit Mirajane de derrière le bar les yeux larmoyants avec un sourire amer.

"Bah voyons... c'est ce que l'on c'était dit avant la tombé du 3éme ordre,et résultat la moitié ont clamées... il faudrait peut être agir au lieu de déblatérer des conneries" dit Cana a moitié ivre.

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça... tu passes juste tes journées a te bourrer la gueule,montre nous plutôt l'exemple a suivre Cana" rétorqua Gajeel sarcastiquement assis sur une chaise aléatoire de la guilde en face de Levy.

"Si tu pouvais la fermer pour commencer peut être que j'y arriverais mieux " répondit elle sèchement en lui adressant un regard noir.

"..."

"Alors ta perdu ta langue... ou est ta répartie" ? s'enquit de dire une Cana ivre et arrogante.

"Non j'attendais que tu agisse au lieu de boire comme un trou mais évidemment quand on a le cerveau qui flotte dans l'alcool... il est difficile d'en faire autrement" répondit Gajeel en ricanant de malice qui lui a valu en retour un doigt d'honneur.

"FERMEZ LA BON SANG" ! cria Levy exaspére en se tenant la tête et se creusant les méninges pour éviter la mort assurée ce soir.

Profitant de tout ce remue ménage incessant,un individu se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine de la guilde se trouvant derriére le bar en passant a coté de Mirajane et des autres assis sur le comptoir... qui visiblement étaient tous completement perdu dans leurs pensées les plus sombres pour remarquer sa présence.

"Bien commençons par éradiquer la faible mouche alcoolisé avec mon assaisonnement spéciale" ricana t il en sortant de sa poche un petit flacon avec une tête de mort sur le dessus.

"Le cyanure est l'un des poison les plus mortels au monde... une seule goûte suffit a tuer sa cible en quelque seconde provoquant un arrêt respiratoire immédiat" pensa t il a haute voix en regardant le liquide vert.

"Je n'ai jamais porté un quelconque intérêt a ces saloperies,mais dorénavant je dois agir dans l'ombre sans pour autant relever des soupçons a mon égard" réfléchit il en étant appuyé contre une table au milieu de la pièce.

"A en juger par les membres restants,Cana me semble la menace la plus faible parmi les autres si je ne prend pas en compte Carla... bien évidemment je devrais commencer par ceux qui risque de me coller une épine au pied,mais ce traitement est spécialement réservé pour Cana... après tout j'ai toujours voulu la voir crever dans la peur... noyé dans son élément favori... ma chère tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir fait auparavant de coma éthylique " ria t il en posant sa main sur la moitié du visage.

"Papa... arrête ça je t'en pris" une voix lui chuchota a l'oreille en posant une main glaciale sur son épaule... il se retourna aussitôt mais... rien.

"Qui... qui est la" ? demanda t il comme un chaton apeuré la sueur coulant abondamment sur son visage.

"..." Personne ne répondit.

"Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher a verser le cyanure dans son tonneau d'hydromel" murmura t il en ouvrant le tonneau puis en enlevant le bouchon du flacon mais lorsqu'il finit de verser le poison... une voix retentit.

"Euh... Alzack-san que fais tu ici tout seule" ? demanda Wendy en entrant soudainement dans la salle

"Oh rien de spécial Wendy j'étais venu chercher de quoi me rassasier... par ailleurs je te retourne la question que fais tu ici" ? demanda Alzack se retournant instantanément tout en marmonnant une malédiction a son encontre... ce qui n'échappa pas a l'audition de dragon slayer de Wendy.

"Pa...pardon Alzack-san peut tu répéter" dit Wendy en penchant innocemment la tête sur le coté.

"... Peut tu fermer la porte Wendy silteplait" répondit il après quelque secondes.

"Oui bien sur" rétorqua t elle un peu surprise.

"Donc a tu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ma petite" ? demanda Alzack en souriant.

"Oui Mirajane avait tout d'abord demandé a Gajeel de chercher le dernier tonneau d'hydromel de Cana... mais ce dernier a refusé en prétextant m'envoyer le chercher pour que je me fasse des muscles" dit Wendy ironiquement a la dernière partie.

"Je vois ça lui ressemble bien,ce gars n'a vraiment aucune honte de laisser une enfant se charger d'une telle tache ingrate... ne t'inquiète pas Wendy je vais t'aider a le porter" répondit il aimablement.

"Vraiment ?! je te remercie Alzack-san" ! s'exclama Wendy "au faite... que cache tu derrière ta main ? et tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a une odeur étrange" ? finit elle expectative.

"Et merde ce n'était pas prévu au programme" il pesta en serrant les poings dans la défaite.

"Al... Alzack-san" ?

"... Wendy viens par la je te prie" répondit il subitement en arborant un sourire sombre.

Bien que réticente par son étrange comportement,elle s'exécuta en allant vers lui... mais ce qu'elle vit dans sa main la stoppa dans son élan.

"Pou... pourquoi a tu une fiole de poison vide avec toi" ? trembla t elle légèrement en reculant a petits pas.

A cela Alzack bondit instantanément sur elle telle un prédateur chassant sa proie... la pauvre n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passé,qu'elle se retrouva coincé dans les bras de Alzack une main sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'alerter les autres.

"Hmmmmmm" ! gémit elle les yeux écarquillé d'horreur en essayant de s'extirper de la poigne de son agresseur... hélas ce dernier ayant plus de force fut une tentative sans succès.

"Tu ne peut que t'en plaindre qu'a toi même Wendy... pourquoi est tu venue m'emmerder" ? dit il avec une expression fou et en serrant les dents.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" ! continua a gémir Wendy les larmes coulants des yeux.

"... Ce n'était pas prévu et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de commettre l'irréparable surtout que je n'ai personnellement aucune rancœur envers toi,mais malheureusement la mort attend tout ceux qui s'approche trop de la vérité... et tu ne feras pas exception a la règle" il expliqua avec une légère amertume dans sa voie.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" ! cria t elle plus fort en espérant que ces gémissements atteignent ces compagnons.

"Pardon... Wendy" dit Alzack fermant les yeux et en tournant la tête de la jeune fille sur le coté... provoquant un long et retentissant CRAC... lui brisant la nuque.

"... Carla merci pour avoir était avec moi jusqu'au bout... nous resterons toujours meilleures amie" fut ces dernières paroles avant que son corps mou tomba sur le sol libérant son dernier souffle.

"... A présent le ciel retourne d'ou il vient" murmura t il en tremblant légèrement la tête baissé dans un leger remord

"Non je... je n'avais pas le choix,maintenant je dois mettre les voiles en vitesse,ils ont surement dues entendre le bruit" dit il refermant le tonneaux et en passant par la porte de derrière menant a l'extérieur.

 **P.O.V Gajeel 11h A.M (dans la guilde)**

"C'était quoi a l'instant" ? je dis soudainement provoquant Levy a lever les yeux de son livre pour focaliser son attention sur moi.

"De quoi tu parle Gajeel" ? me répondit elle confuse.

"J'ai comme entendu le bruit d'un craquement... et ça venait de la cuisine" je répondis en fronçant les sourcils.

"... Visiblement tu est bien le seul,les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte,de même pour moi" rétorqua Levy en regardant la guilde... la plupart alcoolisé au point de tomber dans les vapes a tout moment.

"Je vais y jeter un oeil reste ici" ! lui ordonnais je en faisant mon chemin vers la cuisine tout en enjambant Cana et Lisanna qui ronflaient avachi sur le sol.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la cuisine... j'hoqueta dans l'horreur a la vue en face de moi,et mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine... je vis Wendy avec la nuque brisé son corps gisant sur le sol.

"WENDYYYYY" ! hurlais je dans le choc.

"Réveille toi ! réveille toi bordel" ! j'insistais en secouant son corps glaciale tout en mettant mon doigt sur son poux pour découvrir dans le désespoir que il n'y eut aucune impulsion.

"Non... non... NON... C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! SI JE NE LUI AURAIS PAS DIT CES CONNERIES TOUT ALEURS... ELLE NE SERAIT PAS MORTE" ! je claquais mes poings sur le sol a maintes reprise dans la tristesse,refusant d'accepter la vision cauchemardesque qui était en face de moi.

"Gajeel quecequ'il se passe" ?! cria Levy en rentrant dans la pièce suivie par les autres... seulement pour être accueillis par les cris de terreur et de tristesse de chacun.

"NOOOOOOOON WENDYYYYY... PAS TOI JE T'EN PRIS NE ME LAISSE PAS" ! hurla Carla sanglotant comme jamais en s'agrippant au corps sans vie de Wendy.

"PUTAIN QUI EST L'ENFOIRÉ QUI LUI A FAIT SA" ?! rugit Natsu éclatant en larmes puis tombant a genoux son front contre le sol.

"MEEEEERDE" ! vociféra Gray enragée en claquant son poing contre le mur.

"WEN... WENDY-SAN" pleura Juvia inlassablement.

"De nous tous c'était bien elle qui méritait le moins de mourir" ! dit fermement Erza sa frange recouvrant ces yeux tout en étant rongé par le remord de ne pas avoir pu être arrivé a temps pour la sauver.

"Son cadavre il... il pue Alzack... je sent son odeur sur elle" grognais je les poings serrés dans la colère la haine pure mais aussi le regret.

"Mais...mais... pour...pourquoi aurais t il fait cela" dit Lisanna entre quelque sanglots.

"la vengeance" pensais je dans mon esprit.

"Ce bâtard ! je vais le fumer" ! gronda Natsu se relevant en essuyant ces larmes... prêt a faire demi tour.

"Je viens avec toi" dit aussitôt un mage de glace enragée.

"ATTENDEZ" ! s'exclama soudainement Laxus en ouvrant le couvercle d'un tonneau d'hydromel "l'odeur de cette alcool me réduit le nez en cendre pas vous" ?

Tout le monde s'approcha,Levy fit alors part de ces connaissances.

"Le cyanure..." dit elle simplement

"Hein" ? répondit Natsu en haussant un sourcil les bras croisées.

"C'est un poison mortelle qui entraîne divers symptômes néfastes : paralysie qui peut être permanente,lésions nerveuses,hypothyroïdisme et fausses-couches,on peut également observer des dommages sur le foie et les reins suite a l'ingestion de ce liquide.

"... vous pensez que c'est l'oeuvre de Alzack-san" ? demanda Mirajane en s'essuyant les yeux rougis par les larmes.

"Mirajane une ordure pareille ne mérite plus les titres honorifique... alors arrête de l'appeler comme ça" grogna Gray de dégoût en sortant de la salle.

"Oye la Salamandre on le refroidi ce bâtard" ! je lui dit ce qui m'a valu une lueur haineuse en retour.

"Evidemment... par contre je ne sens pas son odeur dans la guilde" répondit il en inhalant l'air.

"Attendez" dit soudainement Carla la tête baissé "laissez moi venir avec vous... je veut être la pour entendre la vérité... pour entendre la raison qui la poussé a commettre ce meurtre" finit elle en se détournant du corps de Wendy pour nous faire face le visage baignée par les larmes et le chagrin.

Suite a cela tout le monde fut d'accord pour attraper Alzack,comment a t il pu faire une chose pareille... même si je connais la réponse,ce meurtrier a tué Wendy... la gamine la plus innocente avec un cœur d'or prête a tout pour soigner ces amies même ces ennemies... en sortant dehors la pluie tombait lourdement sur tout Magnolia probablement même sur tout Fiore,ce ne fut pas une pluie que l'ont avaient l'habitude de voir,celle ci était accablante pour faire court... elle pleurait pour la perte de notre ciel... le ciel de fairy tail.

"Tu apprendras a tes dépens que la vengeance ne résout rien Alzack" murmurais je avec une expression fatigué.

"Alors ça y est il a décidé de passer a l'action après tout" dit Levy en venant a mes cotés... elle et moi furent les seules a savoir le but de sa motivation pour la perte de sa famille.

"... Apparemment" murmurai je dans la douleur alors que des fines larmes descendirent le long de mes joue pour se perdre avec le fracas assourdissant des trombes d'eau.

"Si... si seulement je... je n'aurais pas dit a Wendy d'y aller... alors... alors elle serait encore la" je dit douloureusement levant ma tête vers le ciel tout en fermant les yeux.

"Sans doute les larmes font-elles du bien parfois,sans doute rafraîchissent-elles l'atmosphère comme le fait la pluie..." dit Levy venant m'enlacer par derrière avec un sourire triste

"... Tu a certainement raison"

 **P.O.V Alzack 12h A.M (endroit inconnue)**

Je cours... non... je fuis... je fuis pour échapper a mes faits,pour échapper a la vérité... oui d'une minute a l'autre je vais me réveiller.

"Pourquoi Papa ? pourquoi tu a fait sa a grande sœur Wendy" ? dit soudainement ma fille qui apparut en face de moi

"ASU... ? ASUKA" ! hurlai je de bonheur en la voyant mais lorsque je voulut la serrer dans mes bras elle disparut.

"Alzack" ! dit une voie ferme derrière moi,quand je vis la personne je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer... un telle mélange d'émotions me parcourut... que intérieurement je pria pour ne pas exploser.

"Bisca... toi et Asuka vous êtes revenue pas vrai ? notre famille est de nouveaux réuni" ! a mes mots pleine d'excitation la réponse qui s'ensuivit écrasa tout mes espoirs.

"Nous sommes bien présent mais seulement grâce au fruit de ton imagination... en réalité nous avons périt toutes les deux... je suis désolé que tu ai a vivre ça" dit Bisca d'une voie mélancolique avec un sourire doux... ce sourire qui me manqué tant.

"Non... non tu mens... pourquoi...pourquoi est ce que cela doit m'arriver... BORDEL" ! j'explosa d'un coup en m'écroulant a genoux,pleurant lamentablement comme un enfant ayant perdu sa maman.

"Ne pleure pas Papa,moi et maman on est la pour te dire comment te racheter" dit Asuka en me prenant la tête entre ces bras.

"Et... co... comment... ? j'ai tué Wendy a cause d'une simple rancœur personnel alors qu'elle... qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec ça... pourquoi a t il fallu que je prenne conscience de mes actes lorsqu'il était dèja trop tard" répondit je en gémissant pitoyablement dans les bras de ma fille qui me frotta la tête affectueusement.

"Mon chéri" commença Bisca en m'enlaçant par derrière "tu n'a pas a te blâmer,les erreurs du passé peuvent toujours être réparé" finit elle avec certitude.

"Non... rien ne peut racheter l'erreur que j'ai faite... j'ai tué une enfant innocente de plus j'avais envisagé de tuer tout les autres... alors que le seul qui mérite de mourir c'est moi" grommelai je de douleur dans les bras de ma famille

"Ecoute Alzack... tu a toujours était quelqu'un de bon... c'est ce maudit jeux qui nous ont tous condamnées la guilde moi et Asuka ... c'est également a cause de ça qui t'a poussé a de telles extrémité" au parole de ma femme je relevai ma tête pour la regarder en arrière les larmes aux yeux

"Maintenant si tu tient tant a nous revoir,tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire pas vrai" dit elle en m'embrassant le front.

"Si tu fait la bonne décision... nous nous reverrons très bientôt" finit elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître en poussière.

"A plus tard Papa" ! s'exclama Asuka finissant en poussière a son tour me laissant complètement anéanti a présent.

"...Je ferais ce qu'il doit être fait" !

 **P.O.V Normale 23h45 P.M (sur la colline de Magnolia)**

Après avoir arpenté les rues de Magnolia sans un mot,affrontant les orages passant par le chemin de la forêt ainsi que le cimetière qui les firent frissonner a grosses goutte,fairy tail arrivèrent sans grande conviction sur la colline surplombant Magnolia pour y certainement... trouver leur fin.

"Cette endroit me rappelle tellement de souvenirs... dommage que a présent c'est ici que tout vas se finir" dit Lisanna au bord de la colline avec une voix triste rongé par la nostalgie.

"Ouai... c'est vrai que je me souviens avoir pété la gueule de Natsu un bon nombre de fois ici devant un tel paysage magnifique" ricana Gray avec un sourire heureux.

"Je t'ai entendue Gray" ! cria Natsu en colère s'élançant dans un combat contre son rival.

"Natsu,Gray ce sont probablement nos derniers moments ensemble... alors pour une fois rester tranquille et profiter de la présence de l'autre dans nos derniers instants" ! rugit Erza en leur lançant un regard noir qui lui répondirent tout deux par des grognements incompréhensible.

"Je ne peut pas croire que l'ont va tous mourir sans avoir pu trouver quoi que ce soit sur le king's game" dit Lucy en regardant ces pieds.

"A mon avis Lucy c'est pour le mieux... crois moi" répondit Freed en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux.

"... Sans doute puis au moins nous n'aurons plus a nous soucier de quoi que ce soit" proclama t elle rassurée.

Mais d'un seul coup Carla se mit a tomber a genoux serrant sa tête dans la douleur suivi par les cries de préoccupation de Juvia... "cette vision... elle va se passer dans quelque seconde" dit elle les yeux élargis dans la réalisation.

"Lucy attention" ! rugit Carla en sautant pour pousser Lucy mais aux grand chocs de tous... se prendre une flèche a travers le cœur sauvant Lucy mais la tuant instantanément.

"CARLAAAAAAAAAA" ! pleura Lucy vers le ciel en ramassant son corps frêle son sang se mélangeant avec la pluie... attisant avec ironie la curiosité de la lune qui se mit a éclairer la scène.

"MEEEEERDE" ! vociféra Laxus les dents crispées "ALZACK JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI SORT DE LA" ! rugit il vers les arbres environnants.

"... Erreur Laxus" ! rigola la voix en sortant de l'ombre de la forêt.

"TOI" ?! cria t il le sang en ébullition prêt a se jeter sur l'individu "POURQUOI A TU FAIT SA POURRITURE" !

"Pour aucune raison,j'ai simplement trouvé qu'il n'y avait aucune animation... ouai niveaux divertissement... zéro" dit il avec un rictus narquois sur le visage provoquant a toute la guilde de le regarder intensément avec une douce envie de meurtre.

"Laxus qui est ce gars" ? dit Freed en plissant les yeux a l'individu.

"SOCA...SOCACA...SOCARO ! YEAH IT'S ME" ! s'exclama le dénommé Socaro comme un abruti.

"Alors... c'est donc lui l'enfoiré qui a immolé Bixrow" ! gronda Freed enragée laissant l'émotion le submerger peu a peu.

Freed allé s'élancer vers leur agresseur mais Laxus le retint mettant son bras devant lui.

"Que veut tu" ? demanda Laxus d'un ton impassible.

"Pas grand chose... seulement voir le spectacle d'agonie qui va s'offrir en face de moi dans les 2 minutes qui suivent" répondit il en souriant.

Ces a ces paroles que tout le monde comprit... une personne devra se sacrifier en passant le fameux portail qui va apparaître dans seulement les quelques minutes qui viennent.

"Mais malheureusement on m'attend autre part... donc c'est avec un profond regret et mes sincères condoléance que je dit adieu a chacun d'entre vous" finit il avec un sourire arrogant tout en disparaissant dans le vent.

"Tu t'est vraiment fait un bel ami Laxus... ce mec est en effet très attachant,il me manque déjà" ! lança Gajeel en plaisantant.

"Tss ! la ferme crétin" répondit il.

La perte tragique de Carla ne les laissèrent en aucune façon le temps d'exprimer convenablement leur deuil,qu'un portail annonciateur de mort avec des taches de sang sur les parois fit alors son apparition au beau milieu du bord de la colline.

"Comment... ?! ils ne nous reste qu'une seule minute déjà,je n'ai pas vu la précédente passé si vite pourtant" ?! s'exclama Mirajane tenant sa sœur dans ces bras espérant l'apaiser de la crainte qui la ronge de chaque fibre de son corps.

Résigné a ne pas exécuter l'ordre du roi,chaque personne transmis leur dernier message a l'autre par le simple biais du regard... malgré qu'ils allaient mourir au moins ils mouraient ensemble... une famille unie jusqu'a la fin.

Mais...

"Je suis désolé les gars... pardonnez moi mais je ne peut pas accepter cela" marmonna Natsu en faisant son chemin vers le portail se retournant une dernière fois pour leur donner son plus beau sourire.

"NATSU ! NE T'AVISE PAS A ALLEZ JUSQU'AU BOUT BORDEL" ! rugit Gray en s'élançant vers son meilleure amie... mais des bruits de pas retentirent de derrière lui,suivie par des éclaboussures d'eau qui s'ensuivirent.

La silhouette arriva alors en quelque seconde devant Natsu et le poussa en arrière qui ce dernier s'écrasa sur Gray.

"Je ne vais pas demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait... car quand le mal est fait il est déjà trop tard..." dit la personne lentement.

"Alzack..." murmura Natsu.

"Qu'espére tu accomplir Alzack ? la voie de la rédemption peut être ? ce chemin ne t'ai plus accessible depuis un moment au cas ou si tu ne serais pas au courant... mais malgré tout tu tiens a aller jusqu'au bout de cela" ? grogna Gajeel en ricanant.

"Je ne demande pas votre pardon... je cherche a rejoindre les miens... et l'occasion de les revoir se trouve en face de moi" répondit il dos a sa guilde.

Personne ne l'en empêcha... que dire après tout,il avait tué Wendy volontairement a la grande surprise de tous,et maintenant il tenait a mourir plus que tout... ce fut son choix et a présent tout le monde le respecta.

"Au faite Natsu... ne compte pas refaire ça une seconde fois,tout le monde a besoin de toi dans la guilde tu sais... tu a toujours su apporté l'espoir en toi et c'est ce flambeau qui illuminera les ténèbres a l'avenir pour surmonter les futurs obstacle,alors ne t'avise plus a refaire le héros... si tu a également des choses a cacher,libère ce que tu as sur le cœur ou sinon un jour cela te portera préjudice" dit il en le regardant avec sympathie.

"..." Natsu ne dit rien trop choqué par ces propos pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Parfois la vie peut être injuste,mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer a elle" furent ces dernières paroles en souriant avant de rentrer a l'intérieur du portail.

"Attend une seconde Alzack" ! cria soudainement Natsu en saisissant sa main,mais lorsqu'il tira dessus... il n'y ressortit que son bras dégoulinant de sang créant une immense flaque au sol avec la chair pendante... puis le portail dimensionnelle disparut annonçant minuit... l'aube d'un nouveau jour d'horreur.

* * *

 **Je pense que niveau émotionnelle les petites fées ont pris chère dans ce chapitre... de plus on rajoute 3 décès a présent sur la liste ce qui nous fait plus que 12 survivants.**

 **A partir de ce chapitre l'histoire prend un tournant décisif car les morts vont être importante a présent même si Wendy en faisait partie ce fut l'exception.**

 **Aussi Carla je l'ai expédié vite fait bien fait parce que pour tout vous dire... je savais pas trop quoi faire d'elle et concernant Alzack j'ai voulu faire genre le personnage faux méchant qui a duré que 2 chapitres mdr mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire... concernant mon OC on connaîtra ces motivations plus tard et j'ai une bonne idée sur l'origine du King's game qui sera expliqué par la suite des événements.**

 **Voila... REVIEW/COMMENTEZ PLEASE VOTRE AVIS EST IMPORTANT ET CELA NE PREND QUE QUELQUES INSTANTS MERCI (je vais me calmer je crois sur les maj ^^)**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 9 : Le hasard est roi**

 **Preview : "De plus en plus glauque ces ordres a ce tarée de roi"**

 **"Bon... qui va crever cette fois" ?**


	15. débriefing chapitre 8

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: en vie**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: en vie**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: en vie**

 **Fried Justin: en vie**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 4**

 **mort: 19**

 **total: 12**


	16. Le hasard est roi

**3 semaines et demi sans chapitres je suis conscient que c'est long mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai toujours pas abandonné l'écriture, **je tiens a la finir pas bêtement m'arrêter en chemin parce que monsieur** **a la flemme comme**** **les** **3 quarts des auteurs quand je lis leurs œuvres...**

 **(dans la globalité je vous assure que c'est le cas.)**

 **(ce chapitre est exceptionnellement long a peu prés 7000 mots mais ce n'était pas voulu,j'ai écris puis au fur et** **à** **mesure je m'en suis rendu compte que j'en ai trop fait mdr.)**

 **A part ça merci** **à** **tout ceux qui me suivent/followers et tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires... je vais prendre vos remarques en compte et heureux que ma fic vous plaise.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe par contre les conjugaisons je galère avec parfois ;)**

 **(au faite je maîtrise partiellement l'anglais je le comprend un peu mais pas au point de le parler couramment ni d'écrire des fics entièrement en anglais.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V ?**

Lors d'une belle nuit d'été au milieu d'une vaste étendu herbeuse,une âme solitaire gémit de tristesse son âme rongé par une profonde indignation.

Nous sommes tous des agneaux destiné a aller a l'abattage... combien devront encore perdre la vie pour que cela prenne fin... dans quelle intérêt notre destin a t il du prendre un tel chemin. ?

"Pourquoi hein ?! dis le moi Erza" ! hurlais je de fureur a la tête sans corps entre mes mains.

"Comment a t'ont pu en arrivée la... ? je t'en supplie fais moi un signe n'importe quoi ouvre les yeux par exemple" ! ma voix se cassa de plus en plus a chaque mots prononcés,la crainte,l'effroi... ce fut un combat de multiples émotions mais malgré ma tentative pour les réprimer... sans cesse la tourmente revenait me hanter.

"E...eerr...zaa" sanglotais je pitoyablement les yeux fermées avec la tête posé contre celle de Erza qui cette derniére avait comme expression un visage sévèrement battu tordu dans la douleur et la peur,mes mains tremblèrent et mes larmes clapotèrent contre ces paupières closes qui finirent par s'écraser sur le sol... ces clapotis incessant firent alors écho comme une tempête dans mon esprit,le bruit fut assourdissant et me donna un horrible mal de crane en compensation.

"tueur" dit soudainement une voix déformé, je claquais alors mes yeux ouvert et avec horreur je lâcha la tête de mes mains par pur instinct... Erza me regardé a présent avec un sourire moqueur,les yeux noir sans iris pleurant des larmes de sang en répétant sans cesse le même mot d'une voie déformé... "tueur" "tueur" "tueur."

"C... c'est... c'est quoi ce bordel" ?! je glapit de surprise en la regardant avec choc et confusion.

Une main se posa tout a coup sur mon épaule et lorsque je me retourné le visage baigné de sueur... mes yeux s'exorbitée... je vis un corps humain sans tête a la chair rougeâtre en décomposition appartenant visiblement à Lucy au vu de ces vêtements,le corps fit alors son chemin vers la tête de Erza arrivée devant elle prit la tête et se l'emboîta sur son tronc... laissant retentir un long et strident craquement.

"tueur" continua t elle de dire en se retournant vers moi,arborant toujours ce même sourire crispée dans la moquerie... "c'est absurde que se passe t il putain... c'est quoi ce putain de bordel" ! pestais je dans mon esprit en tremblant de tout mon être.

Mais bien entendu a mon grand désarroi cette mascarade ne s'arrêta pas la,car une main glaciale m'attrapa la jambe et la prochaine personne que je vis fut Gray... un frisson me parcourut alors l'échine,il avait la tête divisée en deux laissant paraître son cerveaux scindé en deux et son corps émergé a moitié du sol révélant ces os sortant de sa chair,lui a l'inverse de Erza... ricané... il ricanait froidement en me regardant dangereusement avec une lueur de convoitise malsaine dans ces pupilles a l'iris immaculé de noir... un noir reflétant les abysses sans fin... la mort et le désespoir.

La derniére chose fut la goutte d'eau de trop car cela me fit écrouler a genoux dans la panique totale,mon esprit meurtri et brisé se déconnecta et je ne put qu'assister avec horreur les yeux ternes sans vie,mon corps refusant de bouger contre mon gré sans même pouvoir me défendre... un squelette sortant de nul part apparut subitement devant moi au beau milieu du champ avec son doigt pointé en ma direction,je ne savais plus comment réagir tout cela était absurde... et d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense... comment suis je arrivée ici bordel ?! alors que je tremblotais comme une feuille morte transpirant affreusement au point de me transformer en une momie desséché... la voix du squelette retentit.

"Espoir ou désespoir" dit il d'un ton tranchant et glaciale dénuée de tout sentiment.

... Sur le coup mon esprit ne comprit pas ce qu'il tentait de me dire,c'était comme si une barrière bloqué toutes les informations qui essayait de parvenir a mon cerveau... mais au bout de quelque seconde je déglutis difficilement la boule dans ma gorge et répondit d'une voix frêle "espoir."

Après ma réponse le squelette se mit a ricaner sombrement... un rire cruel dépourvu de toute ironie sa voix suintant d'une malveillance qui me fit glacer le sang,mais lorsqu'il me répondit à nouveau sa réponse me stupéfia d'indignation.

"désespoir... ton vœu est exaucé" dit il en claquant des doigts.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de répliquer,une douleur dans mon œil gauche est subvenu tout a coup et a ce moment précis j'avais comme la nette impression que j'avais un œil fermé et l'autre d'ouvert...comme si soudainement j'étais devenue borgne... la réalisation prit le dessus sur la confusion et frénétiquement je baissa la tête pour voir mon œil avec ma paupière... cette derniére cligna des yeux en me regardant.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" ! hurlai je de terreur en entendant un ploc a la seconde d'après... soudain ma vision ne devint que ténèbres elle même,l'angoisse prit alors le libre arbitre de mon corps me contraignant de tout raisonnement... "ARRRRGHHHHH" ! gémissais je de douleur en m'écroulant a terre alors que le cadavre de Gray me broya le pied comme si cela n'était rien d'autre que du beurre.

"Tes actions ou celle d'autrui auront toujours une conséquence a l'avenir... nous traçons notre propre chemin a la craie mais si par mégarde tu a le malheur de dériver... alors attend toi a te repentir de tes péchés" dit une voix lente et froide que je reconnus comme le squelette,mais pendant un instant j'aurais juré entendre la voix de Alzack me dire quelque chose de similaire... de toute manière je n'en ai rien a foutre de ce que tu me raconte saleté de tas d'os,j'ai mal... merde j'ai l'impression d'avoir des bras me sortant du ventre pour me chatouiller le nez,non je dois certainement délirer c'est ça je suis devenue fou... qu'importe je veut juste que ce cauchemar cesse... pitié.

"De l'alcool" pensais je douloureusement en humant l'air,même mon odorat sur-développé ne me sert plus a rien... un atout d'on je pouvait être fier... complètement inutile a présent,sans rire j'en suis même venu a l'idée que le cadavre de Gray et le zombie Lurza me l'ont arraché pour jouer au tennis de table... faite ce que vous voulez au point ou j'en suis je veut juste crever.

"Tsu" chuchota soudainement une voix qui me donna ironiquement l'envie de tousser ou plutôt dans mon cas cracher une gerbe de sang.

"KOF KOF KOF" ! toussais je frénétiquement en tenant ma gorge et claquant mes yeux ouverts de surprise... c'est avec joie et je ne sais qu'elle miracle que je put voir tout en ayant une vue sur le plafond de la guilde... attend de la guilde. ?

"J'en étais sûr mon remède miracle a marché... alors comment était ton rêve Natsu ? pas très agréable je suppose" dit une fille a la voix un peu pâteuse.

 **P.O.V Natsu 3h A.M (dans la guilde)**

En me redressant je vit Cana dans une couchette en train de boire sans grande surprise une bouteille de scotch... Freed,Gajeel et Laxus étaient couché tout les trois côtes a côtes à quelques mètres de nous.

"C...Cana ?! que c'est il passé j'étais dans un champ et je ne voyais rien il y a un instant et mainte..." ! m'exclamais je de surprise avant que cette derniére me coupa.

"Doucement crétin tu vois pas qu'il est encore tôt 3h du mat je te signale et les autres a côté dorment,d'ailleurs je ne sais pas quelle mouche les a piqués mais malgré la semaine d'épouvante que l'ont a passés,ces idiots sont parvenus a s'endormir comme des loirs alors que pour ma part et les autres impossible de fermer l'œil." dit elle en désignant les membres restants éparpillés un peu partout sur le deuxième étage de la guilde,arborant sinistrement une expression d'angoisse constante luttant sans doute contre leurs propre pensées sombre... si j'étais honnête avec moi même... continué a voir mes amies mourir a petit feux était sans doute la question sans réponse que tous se posaient a l'heure actuelle.

Mais comme pour confirmer les précédents dires de Cana,parmi le trio un ronflement digne d'un vrai dragon s'échappa de Gajeel,le dénommé se retourna dans son sommeil en donnant un coup de poing a Laxus au passage... qui continua de dormir malgré tout.

"Et pour répondre a ta question je ne peut pas t'éclairer plus que ça,car en plus de nous abandonner dans un jeux de mort impitoyable,ce bon a rien de dieu ne m'a même pas refilé la magie de pouvoir espionner et interagir avec le cauchemar des autres"grommela t elle en buvant cul sec le fond de sa bouteille.

"... Je vois ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors" soupirais je de soulagement en me grattant le dos de ma tête "au faîte que c'est il passé après que Alzack c'est suicidé,je ne me souviens plus de rien"

"Quand Alzack a traversé le portail tu a voulu l'arrêter mais lui a arraché le bras accidentellement,puis de manière inattendu tu t'est évanoui manquant de peu de chuter de la falaise... c'est Gray qui t'a sauvé in extremis du bord alors que cette abruti allait tomber aussi" dit elle en rotant avec satisfaction.

"Faut dire aussi que le bord était glissant á cause de la flotte,mais sérieusement Natsu choisis mieux tes moments quand il est l'heure de ta sieste" finit Cana en plaisantant se couchant sur le sol les mains derriére la tête.

"Ah ah très drôle d'ailleurs ou est crème glacé ? il faudrait que je pense a lui remercier c'est la moindre des choses... même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre évidemment" grommelai je en soupirant d'irritation.

"Sa tombe bien il c'est désigné lui même pour monter la garde... mais si tu veut mon avis il est allé s'acheter des clopes" dit Cana.

"Hein à 3h du matin" ? je dit en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouai il y a un tabac qui ouvre la nuit à Magnolia dorénavant" répondit elle.

"Tss... dans ce cas grâce à son incompétence,le facteur démoniaque a pu passer quand il le voulait pour poster son impitoyable lettre" dis je sarcastiquement.

"Ça ne m'étonnerait même plus que l'on reçoit une sentence du style s'enfoncer une bouteille dans le fion très profondément jusqu'a la séparer en deux" ricana t elle d'un humour noir assez morbide.

"Un tel exploit ferait pâlir Moise de jalousie" rétorquais je a mon tour ce qui nous amenèrent à un fou rire assez difficile a contenir. (aucune offense cela est purement du second degré)

"Cana... désolé pour ton père,j'ai toujours levé les yeux sur lui quand j'étais gamin et l'avoir vu mourir en face de toi a du te faire..." murmurai je sombrement après quelque minutes de silence.

"... Cette scène se répète continuellement a t elle point qu'il m'est impossible de voir le bout du tunnel mais tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper des autres,après tout ce qui c'est passé j'ai déjà du mal à prendre soin de moi même alors lâche l'affaire pour les autres Natsu" déclara t elle froidement toute trace d'humour ayant disparu.

A sa déclaration je la regardais stupéfait ne trouvant nullement les mots juste pour lui démontrer le contraire.

"D'ailleurs j'ai une question importante a te poser" dit Cana sèchement avec un regard froid qui me fit tressaillir.

"Euh... oui bien sur qui a t il" ? répondis je surpris par son soudain comportement impassible.

"Avant que Alzack crève il a révélé quelque chose qui a grandement attiré mon attention" spécifia t elle ces yeux rougis par l'alcool en me fusillant du regard.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois abasourdi ne sachant pas ou cette conversation allait aboutir.

"Tu sais il est inutile de nous cacher quoi que ce soit... depuis le soir du 3éme ordre nous nous sommes tous aperçu que tu agissais étrangement,dis moi quelle est le problème Natsu" finit elle

"Il n'y a rien de mal chez moi Cana" lui répondis je simplement en soutenant son regard.

"Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça de toute façon il me serait aisé d'apprendre ton petit secret via mes cartes" répondit Cana avec un sourire arrogant.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'a tu pas fait avant" ?! lui rétorquais je violemment mes nerfs mise a rude épreuve.

"L'entendre de ta bouche me procurerais une joie immense... de plus une des restrictions du king's game est de ne pas utiliser la magie je te rappelle."

"Mais bon je savais bien que tu n'avais juste qu'une grande gueule Natsu toujours a proclamé haut et fort des conneries,même dans des conditions aussi inhumaine que celle que l'on vit actuellement" déclara t elle d'un ton dédaigneux

"TU PEUT TOUJOURS DÉCELER UNE PART DE LUMIÈRE LA OU IL N'Y EN A PAS ! JE VEUT JUSTE DONNER DE L'ESPOIR AUX AUTRES BORDEL" ! répliquais je agressivement en me levant la prenant de haut.

"TON ESPOIR ILLUSOIRE QUI SE RÉPAND COMME UNE TRAÎNÉ DE POUDRE TU PEUT TE LE CARRER LA OU JE PENSE... FAIS TOI UNE RAISON C'EST LA DESCENTE AUX ENFERS QUI NOUS ATTEND." ! contredis t elle à cran également.

Suite a notre soudaine explosion tout le monde nous regardèrent dans la confusion de même pour Freed Gajeel et Laxus qui se mirent a en grogner d'agacement.

"Juvia pourrait savoir pourquoi Cana-san et Natsu-san sont en plein combat d'argument au beau milieu de la nuit" dit Juvia en penchant la tête dans la confusion.

"C'est la faute de Cana elle a..." protestais je avant de me faire couper par nulle autre que Cana.

"Bien... vous ne croyez pas qu'il est enfin temps que Natsu se dévoile au grand jour" proclama t elle attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Dans un sens oui mais si il n'est pas disposéà partager sa peine avec les autres,alors je ne vais pas lui soutirer quoi que ce soit" répondit Lucy penché contre la balustrade du deuxième étage.

"Nous avons tous un intérêt en commun et cette information pourrait nous être utile et peut être même nous sauver la vie,étant lié a mes cartes j'ai le sentiment que Natsu nous cache une information cruciale... si il refuse de coordonner avec les autres c'est simple je ne lui ferais plus confiance" ! cria Cana en me fusillant du regard.

"Natsu... Cana a raison tu devrais nous dire ce qui te tracasse,tu n'arrête pas d'être en conflit avec toi même on peut clairement te lire comme dans un livre ouvert" déclara Lisanna dans la préoccupation.

"Tu ne peut pas dissimuler tes faits indéfiniment sans que cela ne te retombe dessus Natsu,le plus tôt tu te débarrasse de ton fardeau et le plus tôt tu t'en sentira apaisé" dit Levy avec sympathie en souriant

"Ok j'en ai ras le cul vous voulez connaître la vérité de ce qui pèse sur mon esprit" ! explosais je avec agressivité évidente dans ma voix.

"J'ai tué Evergreen parce que cette tarée a tué Roméo et avait également tenté de tuer Freed" ! leur révélais je.

En réponse tout le monde haleta de surprise a ma déclaration avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Je le savais" dit Cana sa voix suintant de dégoût.

"Voyez vous maintenant le véritable visage de Natsu Dragnir... il a tué un membre de Fairy tail de ces propres mains ne cherchant nullement à résoudre cela d'une façon moins directe et violente" ! gronda t elle avec vigueur.

"Non ! Je ne peut pas croire une seule seconde que Natsu ferait une chose pareille" ! vociféra une Erza enragée en me regardant malgré tout en proie au doute.

"Pourtant il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à te tuer si sa vie était en danger Erza... de plus toute ces belles parole qui nous fanfaronne depuis le début n'ont jamais pu ne serais ce que légèrement nous sortir de ce guêpier" ! cracha Cana avec haine.

"Les intentions de Natsu sont louables... il a su me remonter le moral et m'aider a trouver la force pour ne pas baisser les bras" ! répondit Freed ouvertement en plissant des yeux a Cana.

"Personnellement je vais prendre le partie de Cana... si Natsu aurait eu foi en nous pour nous révéler son incertitude depuis le début,ma confiance n'aurait pas eu a se ternir au fil du temps" contredis Mirajane en acquiesçant au propos de Cana.

"Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous faire du mal vous êtes clairement dans le mépris les gars" ! grognais je d'agacement.

"Salamander toi et le maître m'ont démontré que la violence ne résout rien lorsque j'étais à Phantom Lord,et vous m'avez également accordé la bénédiction de l'amitié... et depuis je me suis fait une famille et une personne que je tiens par dessus tout á protéger... pardonne moi mais ce que tu a fais va a l'encontre même de ce que tu a pu m'enseigner" déclara Gajeel avec un regard déçu.

"Mais je..." répliquais je avant que Laxus prit la parole.

"Il suffit... Natsu en tant que maître de fairy tail il est de mon devoir de veiller a la sécurité des membres de ma guilde,nous allons te ligoter un moment pour que tu prenne conscience du poids de ton acte" ! proclama Laxus d'un ton ferme mais avec un léger regret discernable dans sa voix.

Soudain les doubles portes de Fairy tail s'ouvrirent pour révéler un mage de glace torse nu la clope au bec.

"Euh... j'ai raté quelque chose" !? s'exclama t il confusément.

 **P.O.V Normale 12h P.M (dans la guilde)**

"Bien tout le monde" Dit Laxus en inspirant fortement "posez vos cul sur les chaises le facteur est passé" ! finit il en plaisantant d'un rire sans joie les yeux vidés de toute émotion.

"Tu l'a trouvé ou celle ci ? ça fait plus de 5h que l'on cherche" ? demanda Levy en haussant un sourcil.

"Scotché sous une chaise derriére le comptoir du bar" répondit ce dernier en ouvrant l'enveloppe rouge et en sortant la lettre.

"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.

-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.

-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.

-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.

\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."

 **ordre n°5 : Les personnes sélectionné devront disposer d'une boule de couleur blanche et noir suite a cela ils devront tirer a l'aveugle chacun une des deux boules simultanément dans un récipient,les quatre personnes ayant tirées** **la boule noir seront condamnées a l'écartèlement... si aucun des deux joueurs ne joue durant le temps imparti toute la guilde se verra recevoir un gage.**

 **14h : Erza Scarlet vs Mirajane Strauss.**

 **17h : Laxus Dreyar vs Fried Justin.**

 **20h: Lucy Heartfilia vs Cana Alperonna.**

 **23h : Gajeel Redfox vs Gray Fullbuster.**

Immédiatement la tension est montée d'un cran chez les malheureux élus déjà que chacun d'entre eux étaient accablés d'un stress permanent,d'un effroi sans pareille et le tout accumulés durant le début de cette longue et tortueuse tragédie...

Les caractérisées de zombie au teint pale fût un terme bien trop faible pour les définir... la volonté de chacun bien que faible au départ se brisa en mille morceaux et malheureusement aussi cruel que puisse paraître la réalité dans quelques heures quatre d'entre eux périront dans une atroce souffrance.

"Mais dans quelle monde de merde vivons nous... c'est pas possible" ! coassa Laxus abasourdi en se prenant la tête entre ces mains.

"De plus en plus glauque ces ordres àce tarée de roi" pesta Gajeel en renversant une chaise au passage.

Lisanna se mit alors a éclater en larmes suivi de Mirajane qui lui caressa affectueusement la tête arborant un sourire mélancolique.

"M...miii...raa nee... ne... m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie" gémit Lisanna douloureusement contre la poitrine de Mirajane.

"Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur,jamais je ne t'abandonnerais... je veillerai sur toi á tout prix c'est une promesse" lui répondit Mira en lui embrassant la tête avec amour fraternelle.

Erza juste a côté ne pût s'empêcher de penser a elle même ce qui se passerait si par sa faute elle en sortirait gagnante "j'aurais détruit une famille" murmura t elle avec une expression larmoyante... de plus Mira était sa meilleure amie... "jamais je n'accepterais ça" finit elle ces pleurs silencieuse dégoulinants librement sur le beau visage de la reine des fées.

Freed pour sa part consoler Laxus une main posée sur son épaule,il avait toujours était son meilleure amie... il se souvient encore lorsque le maître Makarov lui avait demandé de superviser un jeune sorcier dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de mal... mais enfin de compte ce fût Laxus qui a fini par lui apprendre plus que lui même... l'injustice gronde et aussi impitoyable qu'elle puisse paraître,une profonde amitié se verra prendre fin emporté loin par les ténèbres.

"Seigneur épargnez le" marmonna t il dans sa tête de façon a ce que Laxus ne l'entende pas.

Cana fût étonnamment la plus décontracté de tous,elle regarda Lucy avec amusement dans ces yeux en buvant son tonneau d'hydromel comme a son habitude... "tu a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer Lucy" dit elle sa voix teinté d'ironie mais sans hostilité.

"Tu est bien imperturbable Cana-chan... tu n'est pas effrayé" ? renchérit Lucy en regardant avec surprise son amie.

Après avoir fini sa descente elle répondit d'une manière décontracté "ce n'est pas en pleurant que mes chances de survie vont augmenter surtout dans un jeux ou le hasard règne en maître."

"Et dire que c'était moi qui était la plus optimiste de nous deux" déclara Lucy avec un sourire

"On dirait bien que ton optimisme m'a était contagieux" rétorqua Cana en riant avec elle

Bien que la situation entre les deux fût précaire dans un moment pareille... les deux avaient toujours réussis á s'entendre le long du chemin,Lucy et Cana apprirent toutes les deux a se faire mutuellement confiance en devenant de redoutable compagnon d'arme... mais cruelle destin la glaive va devoir départager de qui des deux âmes sera sacrifié pour assouvir la soif de sang démesuré du roi.

"Lucy vient la je dois te dire quelque chose" siffla Cana àvoix basse... chuchotant a son oreille Lucy écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper une larme.

Les séparant de quelques mètres de Cana et Lucy,Gajeel ayant une audition nettement plus accrue que la normale écarquilla les yeux a son tour au parole de Cana.

"C...elle est sérieuse" murmura t il avec stupéfaction les yeux aussi gros qu'un ovni.

"Un problème Gajeel" ? dit Levy d'une voix inquiète en se blottissant contre lui.

Gajeel fut instantanément brisé de sa torpeur par la douce voix de sa douce Levy et lui répondit avec tendresse "non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien."

Soudain il sentit une sensation d'humidité contre sont torse en baissant les yeux il vit Levy sangloter versant de grosses larmes.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi sommes nous obligé de faire ça ?! tout ce que je souhaitais c'est vivre heureux avec Fairy tail et fonder une famille avec toi" ! hurla t elle en s'agrippant a lui comme si il était une boue de sauvetage.

Gajeel rongé par le remord prit la tête de Levy entre ces deux mains et lui dit de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit "notre amour est bien trop puissante pour que la mort nous sépare Levy" finit il avec son front appuyé contre le sien en lui souriant amoureusement.

Gray de son coté appuyé contre une table les bras croisées regardé avec peu d'intérêt la scène devant lui mais si nous prêtions un minimum d'attention... sa posture était raide bien trop raide pour que celle ci soit normale.

"Gray sama si Juvia peut vous aider alors n'hésitez pas a le faire savoir" dit elle timidement en se plaçant a coté de lui.

"Tu sais Juvia je t'apprécie beaucoup mais tu devrais te détacher un peu de moi" lâcha t il simplement ce qui entraîna un choc á Juvia.

"Impossible vous êtes la drogue de Juvia,sans vous Juvia tomberait dans l'obscurité sans jamais n'avoir la force de se relever."

A sa déclaration Gray rit légèrement les yeux fermées "l'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute et la trahison."

"Gray sama vos phrases sont tellement cool elle rende Juvia sans voix" ! s'écria t elle en lui tenant le bras comme une folle.

Gray soupira simplement en baillant avec sa main libre "en espérant que ma prochaine sieste ne soit pas éternelle" grommela t il en se frottant les yeux.

 **P.O.V Erza 14h P.M (dans la guilde)**

J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine pour me retrouver nez a nez avec Natsu ligoté sur une chaise... par simple mesure de sécurité en attendant que la tension s'abaisse Laxus m'avait chargé de mettre á l'écart Natsu un certain temps,bien que moi Lucy Gray et quelques autre personnes n'en voyaient pas la nécessité j'obéis car après tout ce fut la volonté du maître de guilde.

"Erza ! enfin vous allez me libérer" ?! demanda t il avec des yeux de chiot qui me fit craquer un petit sourire amusé.

"Eh bien... toi et ceux qui ne participent pas à l'ordre du roi seront en charge de la sécurité de la guilde,avec Juvia,Lisanna et Levy étant donné que vous êtes les seulsà pouvoir vous servir de votre magie" lui expliquais je.

"Hein ? comment ça" ? il répondit ce qui me fit souffler d'exaspération redoutant son explosion lorsque je lui aurais révélé le nouvel ordre de la journée.

quelques minutes plus tard...

Après que Natsu eu finit de pousser sa gueulante sur le monde entier il sortit dehors seul pour monter la garde,bien que si malgré tout il se passe quelque chose... j'ai peu d'espoir a ce que ça change grand chose... nous mourrons tous en quelques secondes sans la moindre explication logique et sans exception si nous ne respectons pas a la lettre ce qui est écrit,en plus de cela nous subissons mais n'avançons guère ce qui en résulte a rester coincé a la case départ.

Et de plus il y a cette enfoiré qui a tué plusieurs membres de la guilde et qui est sans aucun doute lié á ce jeux,mais le problème c'est que l'on a aucune information concrète sur lui et ces motivations sont également un mystère qui reste a élucider...

"Erza a ton tour" dit une voix me ramenant sur terre... debout devant moi fût Mira avec un sourire triste sa main dans le bocal attendant que je fasse de même.

"Courage Erza on te protégera toi et Mira... Juvia a créée une barrière d'eau autour de vous,renforcé ensuite par les sorts de Levy si quelqu'un aurait l'idée de vous attaquer" ! s'enquit de dire Laxus en nous regardant avec un sourire confiant.

Ma main se mit a trembler avec anxiété dans le bocal et en effleurant celle de Mira je pût constater qu'elle était dans le même état... alors tout en ayant attrapé notre boule respectif nous les ressortirent simultanément en tremblotant... nous ouvrîmes les yeux toutes les deux en se regardant avec terreur,puis lorsque notre regard se posa sur les boules un sentiment inexplicable lava mon esprit.

J'avais tiré la boule blanche...

Et Mira la boule noir...

Ces yeux bleu disparurent soudainement pour laisser place a des pupilles morne... plus aucune joie ne rayonna dans cette océan bleu... en levant les yeux vers moi elle me sourit d'une manière harmonieuse répandant ces douloureuse larmes sur le sol.

"On dirait bien que cette fois ci tu remporte le match... Erza" dit elle... suivi par quelque fissuration abominable de sa chair puis par le craquement de ces os qui retentit dans tout le hall de guilde ou le silence était roi... tous étaient abasourdi paralysé par l'absurdité de l'événement,leurs conscience et raisonnement mis de côté pour assister au tragique décès de leur amie.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA P...I...T...I...E...Z" ! beugla t elle en sanglotant le visage crispé dans la douleur et la folie... puis la seconde d'après des giclées de sang et de minuscules bouts de son cerveaux s'écrasèrent sur moi... son corps coupé en deux tomba au sol le tapissant d'une couleur rouge cramoisie.

Boum...

En me retournant je vis Lisanna au sol,sa salive dégoulinant de sa bouche.

"JUVIA VITE SOIGNE LA ! ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN COMA" ! hurla Laxus d'une voix lointaine.

Juvia sortie de sa torpeur instantanément et se précipita a Lisanna en sanglotant a haute voix.

Certains se mirent a tomber au sol apeurés baignant dans la défaite et la résignation.

"Non Mira... c'est toi qui a gagné le match" murmurais je en baissant les yeux dans la souffrance pour la perte de ma meilleure amie.

 **P.O.V Laxus 17h P.M (dans la guilde)**

"Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'a 19h si tu veut Laxus" me dit Freed en souriant chaleureusement.

"Freed... faisons le tu veut... tout aleur j'aurais peut être perdu le courage et je ne veut pas que le piètre maître que je suis,cause l'extinction de tous d'une maniére si... pathétique" avouais je avec hésitation

Plongeant nos mains en même temps dans le bocal,je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus... j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer quelque soi le résultat,personne n'est gagnant de toute façon.

Et en retournant nos mains aucune machine arrière possible le sort était déjà jeté.

J'avais tiré la boule blanche...

Freed la boule noir...

"Nooon... Fr...Freed" je frissonnais les yeux larmoyants tout en lui tenant l'épaule.

"Sans rancune Laxus... mon devoir est fini bonne chance pour la suite" dit il calmement dans la résignation en posant sa main sur la mienne puis souriant pour la derniére fois.

CRAAAAAAAAC...

Aussitôt ces dernières paroles prononcés aussitôt Freed rencontra sa sentence... son corps littéralement se déchiré à petit feux ces yeux se retournant a l'intérieur du crane,ces ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair profondément me faisant gémir de douleur puis par réflexe je le poussa et scratch... son corps éclata en deux m'octroyant une douche de sang avec quelques organes me collant à la peau ce qui me fit vomir de dégoût.

"Beurghhhh" vomissais je en tremblotant comme un animal prêt àse faire abattre.

"Pourquoi" ?

 **P.O.V Lucy 22h30 P.M (jardin de la guilde)**

"Tu ne te sens pas plus épanouie Lucy de respirer une oxygène pur,accompagné par une brise fraîche des plus agréables... même l'alcool ne me rend pas aussi vivante" dit Cana en inhalant avec joie l'air de Magnolia.

Sans exception tout le monde convenu de sortir a cause de la puanteur qui commençait a s'émaner des cadavres de Mirajane et Freed l'air de la guilde pollué elle aussi par le sang.

"Dans d'autre circonstance j'aurai sûrement était d'accord avec toi mais la..." répondis je en me mordant la lèvre effrayé comme jamais.

"Ne t'en fais pas,tu te souviens quand tu m'avais aidé sur Tenro ? eh bien il est temps de te rendre la pareille prend la derniére boule... c'est la blanche je te l'ai chuchoté tout á l'heure que j'allais te laisser gagner" dit Cana en me tendant le bocal avec la fameuse boule de la mort déjà dans sa main.

"Mais JE NE VEUT PAS..." ! m'écriais je les larmes aux yeux en hoquetant de surprise.

"Considère ceci comme mon unique façon de me racheter pour tout ce que tu a fait pour moi" répliqua t elle en souriant tristement.

Mes larmes affluaient comme une cascade sans fin,sans plus attendre je pris la derniére sphère ronde dans mes mains et la ressortie... mes jambes vacillèrent et mon cœur se déchira en deux pour sa traîtrise.

J'avais pioché la boule noir...

En ouvrant la main Cana avait dans sa paume la blanche...

"Alors Lucy tu la sens comment l'aiguille profondément ancré dans ta chatte" ?! railla t elle avec répugnance dans sa voix.

Bien sûr cette acte de cruauté en fit enrager quelques un...

"CANA ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! LA PEUR DE T'ENVOYER AU CASSE PIPE NE DEVRAIT PAS AVOIR ÉTAIT UNE RAISON SUFFISANTE POUR N'AGIR SANS AUCUN HONNEUR" ! tonna Gajeel de fureur s'apprêtant a s'élancer vers Kanna pour la massacrer,mais Levy le retint tête baissé se préparant pour le deuil de sa meilleure amie.

"C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison ! quand il s'agit de survivre a un jeux pareil tout les coups bas sont permis... seule les plus rusées survivent et toi misérable cloporte tu peut être sûr de crever contre Gray si tu ne voie pas plus loin que ton nez" ! ricana t elle avec cruauté le regardant de haut doublé par son ego surdimensionné.

"N...n...no...je" balbutia Lucy au sol son esprit écrasé par l'acte inhumaine de Cana... "elle était mon amie mais elle m'a berné... et a cause de son manque de fair play je vais y passer" pensais je avec une haine farouche.

"Désolé Lucy sans rancune hein" ? dit elle en descendant sa bouteille de scotch... mais alors qu'elle buvait elle recracha soudainement le liquide suivi par une toux violente.

La réalisation traversa mon esprit... la triche est sanctionné par le roi.

"NOOOOOOOOOON J'AI POUR...TANT GAGN... BLAN...CHE" ! étrangla t elle ces mots d'une façon incompréhensible se tenant la gorge au sol et en se tordant dans tout les sens.

Je la regardais avec pitié mais alors un petit sourire vicieux ne tarda pas a faire irruption,en marchant vers elle je la regardais se tordre les os commençant a se craquer effroyablement,je pris son cou la forçant a me contempler dans toute ma splendeur... a ce moment précis je rayonnais de fierté.

"Le roi n'a certainement pas apprécié ta petite mascarade Cana,tu dois le regretter a présent ? ta volonté de vivre a tellement pris de l'ampleur qu'elle a inconsciemment débordé du vase t'entraînant misérablement toi même dans ta propre chute... c'est con pas vrai" la provoquais je avec des yeux fou en lui serrant la cage thoracique de plus en plus fort... son regard terrifié me supplia d'arrêter et ces larmes coulaient sans retenue.

"La miséricorde je ne connais pas ce mot... du moins pas pour les traîtres de ton genre et depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir... je digère très mal les mensonges" ! je cracha avec haine et mépris en lui mettant quelques claques sur la joue.

"Et pour finir concernant ma chatte elle va très bien... fait juste attention a la tienne en enfer... après tout tu a la fâcheuse manie de la faire traîner n'importe ou" ironisais je ma voix suintant de sarcasme.

La derniére chose que je vis d'elle fût un regard haineux avant d'être littéralement déchiré en deux explosant dans une pluie de sang... le liquide rougeâtre se répandant dans l'herbe la teintant d'un rouge maladif et bien sûr mes habits complètement repeints par la même occasion.

"Néanmoins ta mort ne sera pas vaine... ton intestin grêle me permettra de me faire une chaîne,ainsi que quelques bouts de ta cervelle qui me feront de merveilleuse boucle d'oreille" ! hurlai je de rire en posant ma main ensanglanté sur mon visage.

Et après cela je vis Erza arrivée vers moi en secouant la tête avec un regard déçu puis tout était noir...

 **P.O.V Gajeel 23h50 P.M (arène de fairy tail)**

"Bon... qui va crever cette fois" ? pensais je dans mon esprit.

"OYE PRINCESSE DES NEIGES" ! je fit signe a Gray en lui désignant le centre de l'arène Juvia se tenant a ces cotés.

"Crevette il est temps sois forte si le pire est a venir... n'abandonne pas d'accord" je dis à Levy lui faisant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres pour ensuite faire mon chemin au centre de l'arène.

"NON GAJEEL ATTEND" ! cria t elle derriére moi se faisant retenir par Erza... ces cris et pleurs me fit grincer des dents si j'aurais à vous citer un point faible ce serait les pleurs de ma crevette... bien que rien ne changerait ànotre situation de toute manière.

Écartant mes pensées de Levy pour que cela soit moins douloureux,du coin de l'œil je vis Juvia serrer Gray en pleurant contre son torse... en me concentrant je pût entendre distinctement ces paroles à son encontre.

"Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin,l'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute et la trahison... c'est en se basant sur ces paroles que tu dois en extraire ta force" dit il méticuleusement en lui frottant les cheveux avec tendresse tirant un regard triste.

"Mais Gray-sama cela importe peu pour Juvia... Juvia ne s'en remettra jamais si vous venez a disparaître" répondit elle en sanglotant et en tapant contre son torse a mainte reprise.

"C'est pour cela que tu dois tirer profit de ce que je t'ai dit" répliqua t il avec sympathie en lui brossant une mèche de cheveux pour finir par faire son chemin en bas de l'estrade les mains dans les poches.

Arrivée au milieu de l'arène face à face... Laxus descendit avec le bocal dans ces mains en nous le tendant devant nous.

"Bon les gars pas besoin de vous expliquer j'imagine,mis a part de ne pas essayer de faire ridiculement comme Cana... à part cela j'ai une question pourquoi avoir choisi ce lieu" ? demanda Laxus en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est ici bien sûr que l'on règle nos compte quand il y a un accrochage... moi,Natsu,Gajeel et d'autre y venaient souvent même si tu n'étais pas souvent à la guilde,tu t'en souviens quand même non" ? répondit Gray en ricanant se remémorant probablement les bons moments.

"Bien sur comment pourrais je l'oublier" rétorqua Laxus souriant en regardant le ciel.

"J'aurais plutôt répondu pour te faire chier á nettoyer un tas de chair en plus en te faisant courir a l'autre bout de la guilde,OH GRAND MAÎTRE DE PACOTILLE" ! proclamais je d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme en tapotant l'épaule de Laxus qui me poussa en protestant avec ironie...

"Déjà que je dois ramasser à la pelle celle de la pétasse de Kanna qui doit certainement empester l'alcool...si tu pourrais ne pas en rajouter en ouvrant ta gueule ça m'arrangerait" répondit il en me frappant légèrement a la tête.

Nous continuâmes a radoter des blagues quelques minutes pour finalement se résigner a jouer a la loterie infernale.

"Au faîte tête de boulon n'oublie pas d'apporter un tournevis avec toi dans l'eau delà... au cas ou on ne sait jamais" provoqua le nudiste torse nu comme d'habitude en fumant une clope.

"Il en va de même pour ta grande gueule... prend au moins des caleçons avec toi c'est un minimum le stripteaseur" rétorquais je avec arrogance en le fusillant du regard.

"Niveau trou du cul tu est pas loin du niveau de Natsu" répondit il en me soufflant un nuage de fumée au visage.

"Niveau baston salamander t'éclate quand il veut" répliquais je ce qui m'a valu un coup de poing â la tête par ce dernier.

"Les gars il est 59 je vous signale vous avez moins d'une minute" nous prévint Laxus d'un ton mélancolique en fermant les yeux.

L'orage gronde de plus en plus fort l'ingéniosité,la combativité et la solidarité des membres de fairy tail s'effondrent comme autant de châteaux de cartes devant la monstruosité du roi.

Deux figures emblématiques de fairy tail... deux rivaux... bien que ils n'étaient pas meilleures amies les deux avaient commencé se voir comme des rivaux au fil du temps,et á force de se battre ensemble ils ont finit par s'entendre étant en mesure de s'appeler camarade... toujours est il que les deux d'entre eux ne laissèrent rien afficher.

"Gajeel si je décède prend soin de Juvia tu veut... empêche la" dit il d'une voix rauque.

"Promis mec mais fais en de même pour Levy si c'est moi qui clamse... au moins ce sera le gage du gagnant" lui répondis je arborant un sourire carnassier ce qui m'a valu en retour un léger sourire.

En même temps avec une vitesse vertigineuse Moi et Gray retirons les sphères noir et blanche du bocal... le dénouement de cette ordre n°5 arrive a son terme et pour l'un de nous deux... le début de la fin dans l'instant qui va suivre.

Une seule chose a savoir sur le King's Game...

Personne ne réchappe au châtiment divin...

J'ouvris la main...

Gray fit de même...

En fin de compte Cana avait eu raison... mes larmes se mirent a couler librement sur mon visage... je voulais tant bien que mal ne pas paraître faible mais a présent on peut dire que c'est raté.

"Je tiendrai ma promesse Gajeel je t'en fais le serment... mon ami" se détourna Gray sa voix lacérée par la morosité en serrant les poings.

"Merci" répondis je simplement... de l'estrade ou elle était assise je vis Levy ma crevette déchiré dans l'agonie ces lourds sanglots rivalisant contre la tempête de tristesse de Juvia,malheureusement mes tympans ont soudainement cessé de fonctionner.

Un jour quand j'étais gamin en train de voler dans les rues,une personne m'a dit en mettant sa main sur ma tête... réveille toi chaque matin avec l'espoir que quelque chose de merveilleux se produira.

Je l'ai trouvé ma merveille le seule remord que j'emporterais avec moi... c'est celle de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi.

Adieu crevette...

 **P.O.V Gray 00h00 P.M (aréne de fairy tail)**

Une nouvelle fois cette enfoiré de roi m'avais prit un ami,en baissant la tête je vis mes larmes s'écraser au sol se mélangeant au sang du mort derriére moi... Gajeel avait á son tour embrassé la mort... et il en était de ma faute indirectement bien que je ne pût rien faire a ce sujet.

Les trombes d'eau retentir dans Magnolia effrayante et pesante étaient de bien faibles mots pour les décrire... une main tremblante se posa alors sur mon épaule.

"Rentrons" dit Laxus sa voix teinté d'une profonde amertume en deuil pour son amie lui aussi.

A l'intérieur alors que l'on s'attendais tous a voir Natsu en train de monter la garde,même ci cela était inutile de toute façon.

Rien...

Je sortis dehors en restant a la porte d'entrée pas la peine d'aller plus loin la visibilité était nulle a cause de cette maudite flotte créant un épais brouillard.

Subitement je sentis des gouttes chaudes tombé sur ma tête,elle furent trop épaisse et cuisante pour être de simple goutte d'eau... en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux je vis par la suite que j'avais à faire à du sang encore frais.

Prudemment j'inclinais ma tête vers le haut mais la vision en face de moi me le fit regretter amèrement... mon monde s'écroula.

"Non par pitié... pas toi."

* * *

 **End of chapter 9... 4 nouvelles vies se sont envolés emporté loin par la tyrannie du roi.**

 **Désolé pour les fans de Gajeel mais écouté il fallait s'en douter que tôt ou tard il allait mourir,de plus j'avais prévu que son rôle prendrait fin ici... Gray pour le coup a eu de la chance mais n'oubliez pas personne n'est en sécurité. !**

 **Concernant Kanna c'est une connasse qui sert a rien a part boire comme une trou toute la journée,je la voyais bien sombrer peu a peu prête a tout pour protéger sa petite personne au dépens des autres...**

 **Cliffhanger a la fin moi je sais ce que Gray a vu :P et je vous le dirais pas...** **à** **bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

 **A suivre chapitre 10 : La malédiction d'Ankseram**

 **Preview : "Je lui ai transmis partiellement ma malédiction pour que le jeu perpétue dans votre guide"**

 **"Dragnir est la clé de ma liberté... j'y suis presque" !**


	17. débriefing chapitre 9

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gris Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Fried Justin: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 5**

 **mort: 23**

 **total de survivants: 8**


	18. La malédiction d'Ankseram

**Yop tout le monde voila le chapitre 10... cette semaine je suis pas très bavard (du moins je suis bavard après les fin de chapitre) je tiens juste a informer que ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent c'est tout.**

 **Je remercie mes abonnées qui me suivent ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

P.O.V Gray 15h32 P.M (flashback enfance).

"Crétin ! ou tu la caché" !? hurlais je de colère a la tête rose en face de moi qui était étonnamment en train de lire... en levant les yeux de son magazine ce dernier pencha la tête innocemment en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Tu sais tête de caleçon si tu ne t'explique pas je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qui ne vas pas" répondit Natsu avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

"Tch... l'objet que je cherche tu viens de le dire toi même" rétorquais je en plissant des yeux.

"Hein... a ouai d'accord... ta encore paumé ton slip comme d'hab quoi" soupira t il en se remettant a sa lecture.

Sans avertissement je lui arracha le magazine de ces mains.

"Fais pas l'innocent la tète a flamme je sais que c'est toi qui me la volé" ! grondais je irrité tout en serrant les dents.

Ce dernier se mis le doigt dans le nez et me répondit d'un ton décontracté "Gray jette un œil a ce magazine."

Lorsque mon regard dériva vers l'objet en question... ce que je vis me fit haleter de surprise... quoi une... une pub pour un magasin de caleçon.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus" ! éclatais je de fureur en lui balançant son maudit bouquin en pleine tête... ce crétin a toujours eu le don de me foutre en rogne ce fus comme un mécanisme chez lui.

"Et dire que pour une fois j'essayais seulement d'être sympa avec toi" dit il en ramassant son livre.

"Comment ça" ? répondis je hébété.

"Tu veut savoir ou je l'ai foutu ton horrible caleçon" ?dit il un sourire moqueur ornant son visage.

"Aboule stupide micro onde" je commençais vraiment à être agacé par son je m'en foutisme totale.

"Baaaaaah... j'sais pas enfaîte et je m'en fous" ricana t il en continuant a se triturer le nez de haut en bas.

"NATSU ENFOIRÉ" ! a ce moment la je fus incapable de me retenir...alors je le pourchassais sans relâche qui lui continua a se fendre la poire comme un abruti en sautant sur les tables de la guilde.

"Oye bande de salle gosse faite attention" ! grogna Macao d'agacement... ce dernier étant recouvert de vin suite au saut de Natsu.

"Ah ah aH ! il t'a pas manqué Maca..." ricana Wakaba avant de se prendre a son tour une douche d'alcool.

Cela faisait à présent 5 minutes que l'on jouaient au chat et à la souris,et malgré que j'avais encore les nerfs mises a rude épreuve... je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette situation,bien que réticent au départ je me réjouis d'avoir pu rejoindre fairy tail,j'y ai trouvé des personnes solidaire de plus les cauchemars de mon sombre passé surgissent moins fréquemment.

"Natsu ! Gray ! Tout le monde est en mesure d'entendre votre vacarme incessant depuis les portes de la ville je vous signale" ! hurla une Erza enragée qui fit irruption dans la guilde avec une aura malfaisante.

"WAAAAAAAAH" ?! s'écria t on de surprise.

Erza pardonne nous on est amies" ! déclara t on en même temps tremblotant le visage en sueur,tout en mettant à contrecœur un bras sur l'épaule de l'autre.

"Peut importe je veut une raison de vos supercherie... et je veut l'entendre tout de suite" ! vociféra t elle avec une lueur démoniaque dans son regard qui nous fîmes tressaillir.

"Mr caleçon a encore perdu son caleçon Erza,et du coup il m'accuse sans aucune preuve concrète" ! affirma Natsu alarmé en claquant des dents.

"C'est faux il me la volé Erza tu dois me croire" ! répliquais je dans la précipitation une sueur froide faisant sa descente le long de mon échine.

"... Sans fondement je ne croirais personne et dans votre cas je sais déjà pertinemment que vous vous battiez pour des broutilles,donc... PUNITION LES ENFANTS" ! proféra Erza en souriant avec malice s'approchant dangereusement a grand pas... oh merde on est cuit.

Plus tard...

Bon que dire à part que je me retrouve avec les joues enflé un œil au beurre noir et quelque dents en moins...

"J'te jure c'est de la maltraitance d'enfant ça" grommela Natsu en se relevant qui n'était pas en plus meilleur état que moi.

"Abruti on a 10 ans Erza en a 12 nous sommes tous mineurs donc je vois pas ou est ta maltraitance d'enfant... même si elle abuse carrément c'est clair" je lui répondis en soupirant.

"Ouai enfin peu importe on y va le strip teaser" ?! demanda Natsu joyeusement avec un sourire.

"Ou ça" répondis je en haussant un sourcil confus.

"Bah a ton avis... t'acheter un nouveaux slip bien sur,j'ai perdu le tien alors je t'en rachète un normal" dit il en me traînant par le bras.

"Hmpf je n'aurais jamais crû ça de ta part le lézard,enfin de toute manière c'est logique tu m'en devais un après tout" ripostais je nonchalament.

"Par contre vu que c'est la maison qui paye c'est moi qui choisi... le rose t'irait le mieux vu que t'est un pervers" déclara Natsu sans profonde réflexion.

"Dit le clown au cheveux rose" protestais je en ricanant faisant référence a ces cheveux.

Soudain une veine fit irruption sur le front de Natsu et il se mit à courir à ma poursuite dans les rues de Magnolia... les rôles sont inversé a présent.

"Héhé... baka Natsu" murmurais je un sourire en coin.

"j'ai bien peur que ton idiotie et ton impatience te porteront un jour préjudice Natsu" ! le provoquais je d'une façon arrogante.

"Cesse de déblatérer des conneries et viens... je vais t'acheter ton nouveaux slip" insista t il en s'arrêtant soudainement d'un air blasé.

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux... cette abruti allait se défiler pour un satané slip,et dire que j'avais besoin d'un bon petit combat.

"Sa peut attendre ramène toi le lézard visqueux combat moi" ! m'écriais je avec impatience.

"Nan aujourd'hui je me suis donné comme objectif d'être cool avec toi Gray... je sais c'est ironique mais dépêche toi on trouvera peut être la culotte de tes rêves" plaisanta t il les mains dans les poches en marchant vers le centre ville.

Hein... c'est quoi cette attitude arrogante ? jouer les mecs cool ne lui vas pas du tout et de plus il ose me prendre de haut. ?!

"C'est sa vas y défile toi sale loque... jouer le rôle de quelqu'un qui ne te ressemble pas du tout t'entraînera a ta perte un de ces jours."

P.O.V Gray (présent) 0h02 A.M (devant la guilde)

Le gamin effronté que je fus a cette époque la avait encore beaucoup à apprendre,je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de l'enjeu de mes mots et de ce qu'aller nous réserver l'avenir... à aucun moment je ne fus sérieux quand j'avais proféré ce résidu de paroles en l'air,après tout elle me paraissait sans intérêt.

Ce jour ci il m'avait ouvert son cœur en me confiant son amitié,moi je l'ai rejeté violemment ne sachant pas comment répondre a son inhabituelle charité.

Quelle salopard j'ai pu être... mais la culpabilité ne le ramènera pas.

"Na...tsu" balbutiais je d'une voix morte les yeux écarquillés par la scène en face de moi.

Sur l'étendard à la place du drapeau de la guilde... la tête statufié dans la confusion de mon défunt meilleur ami régnait en maître,le sang ruisselant sur la barre en métal mais très vite lavé par la pluie.

"aa... n...no...non" mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids ce qui entraîna un splash contre une flaque d'eau... aucun bruit n'émergea seulement la consonance du déluge fit écho.

Mes yeux se retrouvèrent figé par l'improbable sentier de sang qui se répandit sans cesse...

J'étais incapable de le comprendre et vraiment je refusais d'accepter la réalité qui s'étendait devant moi...

C'était surréaliste et pourtant mes yeux n'osaient nullement me jouer des tours,peu importe à quelle point je souhaitais que tout ceci soit un mensonge... l'authenticité de l'image en face de moi écrasa ma conscience de plein fouet,comment voulez-vous que je me résigne à accepter le deuil de ce mec...

Perdre sa mère,son père,son maître,sa sœur(Ultia) et de nombreux amies n'était donc pas assez... mais en plus de cela cette impitoyable existence devait dépouiller la vie de son frère de tout sauf du sang.

Natsu pardonne moi...

L'angoisse,la colère,la souffrance et la tristesse... toute ces émotions se mélangeant se révélèrent impossible à réprimer,abattu je n'arrivais plus a garder un esprit sain cette scène absurde m'envahit de haine.

"CONNARD TU NOUS AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PAS CREVER ! FINALEMENT CANA AVAIT RAISON SALAUD D'HYPOCRITE" ! explosais je avec un regard désespéré mes larmes de tristesse suintant a profusion en fixant la tête empalé.

"RÉPOND SALE ENCULÉ TU VAS ENCORE TE DÉFILER COMME QUAND NOUS ÉTIONS GAMIN PAS VRAI ?! C'EST PAS TOI LE FAIBLE D'ESPRIT QUI BRAMÉ DE VIVRE POUR CES POTES" ! continuais je à m'en arracher les cordes vocales avalant toute mes larmes salés mais je ne m'en soucié guère.

"RÉPOND ! m...mi...minab..." Ma gorge se compressa et mes paroles se noyèrent au fond de ma cage thoracique prêt a rentrer dans une éruption sanguinolent à tout moment.

Subitement je ressentis une légère douleur dans la nuque... puis l'obscurité me tendit les bras.

P.O.V Lucy 7h08 A.M (localisation inconnue)

Perdu dans les ténèbres mon subconscient me cria de trouver la lumière.

mais quelle futilité...

j'ai beau la chercher mais cette dernière fit preuve d'un talent remarquable en dissimulant sa présence,cela doit certainement être un cadeau de notre seigneur et de sa bienveillance à son encontre,ou bien peut être que notre seigneur est la lumière elle même va savoir...

Pourtant je me rappelle d'un souvenir une phrase que disait souvent ma mère "Lucy notre ombre est notre lumière c'est elle qui laisse la marque de notre présence au cœur de ce monde,si un jour il t'arrive de la perdre de vue cherche la au plus profond de toi même,car elle n'est jamais très loin prête a tout pour t'épauler."

"MAIS PUTAIN... COMMENT TU VEUT QUE JE LA CHERCHE SI JE N'VOIS RIEN CONNASSE" ! hurlai je rageusement en tombant a genoux.

Soudain la réalisation traversa mon esprit "mais bien sûr quelle idiote comment n'ai pas pu penser à ça auparavant" puis je me mis a rire folle de joie.

"Il suffit de crever pas vrai" dis je en mettant mes mains sur la tête et... CRAAAAAAC.

Mes pupilles s'ouvrirent légèrement... la première chose que je vis fût une porte rouillé avec des barreaux miteux en face de moi,comme si j'étais enfermé dans une sorte de cellule.

"LUCY tu vas bien ?! dieu merci" ! s'écria une voix soulagé a coté de moi.

Tournant ma tête sur le côté je vis Lisanna pleurant des larmes de joie appuyé contre le mur ou de la mousse et des lichens ornaient la pièce.

"Lisanna ? t'a une petite idée ou on est" ? lui demandais je confusément.

A ma déclaration elle haussa les épaules et me répondit d'un air perdu "la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est d'être resté auprès de Levy pour la réconforter,et après... le noir total."

"Je vois plutôt morbide comme accueille" déclarais je en fronçant les sourcils tout en analysant la pièce... finalement a part les barreaux rouillé,l'espace de 3m² autour de nous et de l'herbe morte poussant sur le sol... rien d'intéressant qui pourrait m'aider à me sortir de ce guêpier.

"Je crois que l'on est dans une cellule" dit Lisanna dans la réflexion.

"Non sans blague c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois pauvre abruti" pensais je dans ma tête en soupirant.

Soudainement des bruits de pas firent écho de l'extérieur... alors je m'approcha des barreaux et en regardant a travers je vis une pièce faisant approximativement 10m² avec de l'herbe au sol et un arbre au milieu,les parois également infesté de mousse et de lichen.

Mais ce qui retint mon attention fût un homme apparaissant au milieu de la pièce en marchant vers nous,les mains derrière la tête sifflotant tranquillement.

"TOI" ! grognais je en fronçant les sourcils et le fusillant du regard.

"Et bah bonjour le comité d'accueil" ricana l'homme que j'identifiais a présent comme Socaro me semble t il.

"Ou somme nous monsieur ? la raison de notre présence ici est votre oeuvre n'est ce pas" ? demanda Lisanna en marchant vers nous.

"Miss Heartfillia,Miss Strauss welcome in my king's game town" ! dit il joyeusement les bras ouverts avec un crétin de sourire affreux collé au visage.

"On en a rien a foutre connard libère nous" ! criais je en serrant les dents et en claquant mes mains contre les barreaux.

"Sa tombe bien ce matin le facteur a sonné assez tôt a ma porte a mon grand désarroi,et il ma dit que cette enveloppe rouge vous était destiné ainsi qu'a vos autre petits copains." répondit il d'un rictus moqueur en sortant l'enveloppe de son jeans que je déchira dans tout les sens aussitôt. (ouvris pour lucy dans son cas ^^)

"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.

-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.

-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.

-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.

\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."

ordre n°6 : toute la guilde doit se hisser au 5éme étages de la tour sanglante et faire offrande de 500 millilitres de son sang au seigneur Ankseram,néanmoins à chaque étages franchi les participants devront se faire une coupure profonde sur n'importe quelle partie du corps,si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté avant minuit le participant sera condamné à une hémorragie interne.

Mes mains tressaillirent légèrement mais peu de temps après je froissa la lettre arborant un sourire amusé.

"Hey tête de clown y'a un truc que j'pige pas... tu pourrais pas m'éclairer par hasard" ? dis je en jetant la boule de papier sur lisanna.

"Tout dépens de ce que vous avez à m'offrir miss Heartfillia" répondit le bâtard en me contemplant avidement avec perversité.

Avec peu de réflexion sur le sujet j'ai décidé de jouer la carte de la facilité...

"Je ferais tout ce que tu veut si c'est ce que tu souhaite" dis je avec un sourire aguicheur en laissant entrevoir mon décolleté...

"Lu... Lucy" ? bégaya Lisanna incrédule les yeux écarquillés.

"Hmm... comment pourrais je refuser après tout" ricana t il en se léchant les lèvres goulûment.

"La dernière fois dans la forêt tu a mentionné que nos vies était considéré simplement comme une offrande pour le roi... et maintenant cette ordre nous ordonnes de verser notre sang pour le dieu Ankseram... donc si j'ai bien compris le roi serait le dieu Ankseram et ce dernier nous auraient jeté une sorte de malédiction,comme il aurait fait dans le passé pour le mage noir zeref" ? demandais je.

"Mademoiselle est bien informé à ce que je vois...mais comment est tu au courant de tout ça" ? Répliqua t il en esquivant la question.

"Laxus nous a évidemment fait part de ce que tu lui a évoqué,le reste ce n'est qu'une question de bon sens" rétorquais je immédiatement.

"... je vois c'est mon p'tit poto Laxus j'aurais dû m'en douter bien sûr" ! aboya t il en mettant sa tête contre les barreaux tout en ricanant.

"RÉPOND CONNARD OU JE TE DÉCHIRE LES COUILLES" ! je fustigé à cran en lui agrippant son collier composé essentiellement de dents humain.

Arborant un sourire moqueur ce dernier me répondit en sifflant d'ironie "dis donc Lucy je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais une femme si entreprenante... j'aime ce petit coté gourmande chez toi."

Alors que j'étais partie pour l'étrangler,ce dernier claqua ma main et répondit en s'éloignant légèrement.

"Tu n'a pas tout à fait tort mais tu ne connais pas le fond de vérité derrière cette malédiction et son origine... pour commencer si je te disais que ton amie Natsu dragnir est liée à tout ça."

"QUOI" ?! S'écria t on en haletant dans le choc.

"Tu mens Natsu n'a rien à voir avec ça ne le met pas dans le même bateaux que toi" ! hurla Lisanna les dents serrés dans la colère.

"Je lui ai transmis partiellement ma malédiction pour que le jeux perpétue dans votre guilde" expliqua t il sans broncher.

"Je ne comprend pas que vient faire Natsu dedans... est ce qu'il va bien" ? demandais je abasourdi.

"Ton ami est responsable de la majeur partie de cette sanglante tragédie qui s'écoule dans votre guilde." révéla t il en accentuant mot pour mot comme si cela était un fait indéniable.

Lors de sa déclaration mon cœur se serra douloureusement... comment Natsu celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance pourrait il faire une chose pareille c'est impensable,de plus il n'en est pas moins bouleversé autant que nous par la tragédie.

"Mensonge ! j'ai confiance en lui de plus tu nous énonce tes dires sans aucun fondement,comment veut tu que l'on te crois" ! cracha Lisanna avec dégoût.

"Tch... je savais bien que vous n'alliez pas me croire,de toute façon le concerné n'était pas au courant lui même de la malédiction qui l'a assimilé et infligé à sa guilde" déclara Socaro amusé par cette situation.

"Comment un monstre comme toi tuant des personnes innocente peut il être si cruelle ?... tu n'a donc pas conscience de ce que nous avons traversé,même si tu n'avais aucune affinité pour notre guilde et d'empathie envers autrui... le sens de l'amitié est un fait incompris chez toi espèce de taré." ?! proféra Lisanna les larmes ruisselant sur sa joue.

Soudain la déclaration de Lisanna eu le don de toucher une corde sensible...

"ET QUE SAIS TU DE MOI HEIN ?! ABSOLUMENT RIEN MON PASSÉ EST SIMILAIRE AU VOTRE ET J'AI SOUFFERT TOUT AUTANT QUE VOUS,MALHEUREUSEMENT JE NE CHANGERAI JAMAIS LE PASSÉ ET JE SUIS EGALEMENT CONDAMNÉ A VIVRE AVEC L'OMBRE DE CETTE MAUDITE SOIRÉE... TU COMPREND PERSONNE NE PEUT RESSORTIR INDEMNE DE CE DRAME,ALORS TU M'EXCUSERA GAMINE MAIS JE N'AI EN EFFET AUCUNE SYMPATHIE POUR VOUS" ! fulmina Socaro avec haine en serrant les dents.

...

"Que c'est il passé" ? lui demandais je.

"Absolument rien qui pourrait t'aider à te sortir de cette situation" dit il en se détournant.

"... Le désir de survivre de certaine personnes fait naître les pensées noire de chacun,ce qui entraîne la traîtrise et d'autre sentiments liées qui te font tomber dans la fosse du désespoir." continua t il s'éloignant de plus en plus.

"Au faite concernant notre petit marché miss Hearthfillia tu ne m'intéresse aucunement... jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai jamais tenté des attouchements sur qui que ce soit,par conséquent seul mes ambitions m'intéressent et je suis proche de concrétiser mon but." ! déclara t il fermement le dos tourné.

"Voyons laisse moi deviner... tu va nous laisser moisir dans cette cellule en nous trucidant un par un pour assouvir ta soif de démence" ajoutais je ironiquement.

"Dragnir est la clé de ma liberté... j'y suis presque" ! Vociféra t il a lui même avec un sourire crispé dans l'extravagance.

"Oye répond moi sale bâtard" ! criais je en martelant la porte de la cellule pour la découvrir a mon grand étonnement ouverte.

"Ah oui j'oubliais... la pendule tourne alors vous feriez mieux d'atteindre rapidement le 5éme étage,cependant prenez garde plus on s'élève et plus dure sera la chute." ! proclama t il en disparaissant la seconde d'après.

"Il m'a fallu quelque seconde pour réaliser l'ampleur des événements et que mon esprit meurtri se prépare mentalement... mais si je veut en savoir plus et surtout survivre a cette maudite malédiction je dois parvenir jusqu'au bout,et s'il le faut je n'hésiterai pas a te sacrifier... Lisanna" pensais je méthodiquement un sourire en coin en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Ton sang est également le mien...

P.O.V Laxus 9h21 A.M (la tour sanglante)

"Juvia au lieu de gémir sur le sol aide moi a déplacer cette pierre qui nous bouche le passage" déclarais je en poussant cette maudite pierre qui bloqué une porte.

Comment suis je arrivée ici... je n'en ai aucune idée la dernière chose que je me souviens,c'est d'avoir vu une ombre dans le miroir de la salle de bain de la guilde... puis après ça j'ai senti une légère douleur à l'arrière de ma tête et me suis évanouie pour me retrouver coincé dans une cellule avec Juvia et une lettre au sol comportant le 6éme ordre.

Juvia a le coeur brisé et ne cesse de pleurer car séparé de Gray elle a la conviction qu'il a besoin de son aide...

Avec peu de détermination Juvia se leva du sol en frémissant... et se mit à coté de moi en poussant à son tour.

"C'est sa continue je te promet que Gray va bien... je suis même pratiquement certain qu'il t'attend derrière ce rocher alors pousse" ! je dis en l'encourageant et la rassurant... bien que je n'y crûs pas vraiment.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAA" ! hurla Juvia cette fois ci avec une volonté infaillible de triompher contre l'immense pierre.

Et c'est avec miracle que nous parvînmes à la décaler sur le coté nous laissant à présent le champ libre.

"Laxus-san vous avez menti à Juvia" ! cria Juvia hystériquement en se recroquevillant sur elle même.

L'ignorant royalement en passant la porte je vis une nouvelle pièce... du moins plutôt un couloir avec un escalier montant vers le haut.

Je pris Juvia par le bras et la traîna sur le sol puis sans arrière pensé je gravi les premières marche de l'escalier.

Il fût en colimaçon et de marche en marche j'avais comme la net impression de redescendre et qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre soudain après quelque minutes de marche silencieuse la voix de Juvia retentit.

"Juvia ressent comme un mauvais présage Laxus-san... puis notre ordre est de parvenir au 5éme étage en prenant de la hauteur,mais depuis un petit moment nous descendons et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un accès nous emmenant à notre destination" dit elle d'une voix anxieuse.

"Nous ne savons pas à quelle endroit nous avons atterris et à quelle niveau de la tour nous sommes,ni sa structure et son architecture pouvant comporter des pièges... c'est pour cela que notre priorité pour le moment est de retrouver les autres au plus vite et de s'assurer que tout le monde va bien,puis par la suite nous avancerons ensemble" répondis je méticuleusement me fiant à mon instinct avant tout.

"... dite moi Laxus-san seriez vous prêt à protéger de votre vie un membre de la guilde" ? demanda subitement Juvia.

"Que... bien sur pour qui me prend tu je suis le maître de fairy tail après tout,il en est de mon devoir" rétorquais je me détournant et en rougissant légèrement dans la gêne.

Ma réaction eu le don d'alléger l'ambiance tendu car Juvia se mit a rire,légèrement amusé par ma réaction embarrassé.

"Cependant je me sens toujours aussi pitoyable,les mots n'engendre pas le même résultat que le choix de nos actions... si tu n'agis pas en conséquence alors proclamer des belles paroles ne sert strictement a rien" grognais je mélancoliquement,frustré en serrant des poings a m'en faire saigner les phalanges.

Juvia posa alors une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et déclara avec sympathie arborant un sourire angélique "Juvia ne comprend pas tout ce que vous ressentez au fond de vous Laxus-san,vous avez toujours était également une personne mystérieuse aux yeux de Juvia... par conséquent vous n'avez pas à porté le poids de cette tragédie a vous seule,moi et les autres nous sommes la pour vous aidez et alléger votre fardeau car après tout nous sommes une famille étant tous dans la même galère."

"... J'ai l'impression d'entendre Freed ou Natsu me faire un discours sur l'amitié" affirmais je en soupirant.

Soudain une veine fit irruption sur le front de Juvia qui répondit frustré.

"Et c'est censé vouloir dire que Juvia est ennuyante c'est sa" grommela t elle en faisant la moue.

"Non au contraire je te remercie... ces conférences d'encouragement qui m'ennuyait tant avant m'avait manqué,et actuellement j'en avais besoin alors... merci" lui confiais je embarrassé.

"Mais ne t'emporte pas si tu pense que malgré tout ça me fait plaisir alors détrompe toi,ma dignité en prend un coup..." réfutais je aussitôt en croisant les bras tout en continuant a descendre et remonter ces interminable marche.

"vous bluffez mais Juvia doit avouer en toute franchise que Laxus-san est un aussi bon acteur que Gray-sama dans ces moments la" dit elle en souriant légèrement.

Boum... Boum... Boum...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH" ! tonna une voix profondément lacéré dans la douleur,ces cris d'agonie me perçant les oreilles me suppliant de lui venir en aide.

Sans avertissement je décidais d'accélérer la cadence... mais malheureusement quelques seconde plus tard mon souffle devint erratique,et des gouttes de sueur froide parcouru le long de mon cou m'envoyant des frissons et me donnant par la même occasion la chaire de poule.

"Qu...qui est l'archi...l'architecte qui a conçu ce li...lieu de merde" marmonnais je haletant en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Soudain une main glaciale rivalisant avec la froideur d'un cadavre me toucha délicatement l'épaule.

"Ah Juvia... pardonne moi de t'avoir fait courir" m'excusais je honteux me retournant et en me frottant légèrement la tête.

"A trop craindre le pire on l'oblige à venir..."

* * *

 **End of chapter ten... que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Natsu est mort mais dans quelle circonstance et à quelle moment ? chapitre assez calme mais j'ai peur d'avoir l'impression de bâcler alors que la fin arrive à grand pas,et si je fait tuer tout le monde dans la précipitation alors qu'ils ne reste seulement que 7 survivants.**

 **Cependant il y a un point à éclaircir concernant le flashback de gray ou lui et Natsu ont 10 ans... je n'ai pas réellement fait de recherche et je ne me rappelle plus l'âge exacte alors bon j'ai mis 10 ans c'est pas bien grave... le fait que Natsu veuille lui acheter un caleçon est tout bêtement un petit délire stupide de gamin,certes ça peut paraître bizarre mais ils sont encore jeunes à cette époque.**

 **Le mystère qui plane autour de Socaro s'épaissit de plus en plus... Natsu a un lien avec ce dernier ainsi que Ankseram le roi lui-même démasqué par Lucy,mais quelle rôle a t il et comment ?**

 **Á la prochaine les amies. :-)**

* * *

 **À suivre chapitre 11 : La tour sanglante**

 **Preview : "Elle a perdu trop de sang"**

 **"Et alors quoi t'est magicien dans un cirque" ?**


	19. Débriefing chapitre 10

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: décédé (circonstance inconnue)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gray Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlett: en vie**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: en vie**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Fried Justin: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 6**

 **mort: 24**

 **total de survivants: 7**


	20. La tour sanglante

**Yo les gens voici le chapitre 11 servit sur un plateau d'argent.**

 **Au programme un chapitre de 6000 mots.**

 **Petite précision, j'ai également changé une phrase du preview dans le chapitre 10... ça fait un peu tâche, mais bon j'avais écrit ça sans réelle réflexion à ce moment-là, du coup je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la phrase comme je le souhaitais sans changer le dénouement de l'histoire alors j'ai préféré y remédier.**

 **Je remercie mon assistante :-P qui a contribué à rendre ce chapitre beaucoup plus agréable à lire,pour tout vous dire je me suis même posé la question,ci j'étais bien le créateur de ce chapitre et non l'inverse. (Cette dédicace est pour toi,merci encore c'est du super travail)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Lucy 12h P.M (tour sanglante)**

"Dépêche-toi Lisanna ! Je n'avais pas prévu de traîner un boulet qui me ralentirait" grommelai-je en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour admirer... une gamine fragile boitant misérablement un pied après l'autre.

"Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas...pas toi qui a la chevi...cheville foulée" rétorqua-t-elle en haletant de fatigue.

"Sauf que dans ton cas, ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire preuve de patience alors que le temps nous est compté" ! Pestai-je furieusement en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

"Si je suis un poids mort, une âme inutile à tes yeux... alors pourquoi ne m'abandonnes-tu pas à mon sort ?" demanda-t-elle amèrement en soutenant mon regard.

"J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi... mais bien évidemment je t'aurais laissé à ton triste sort il y a un moment dans le cas contraire." ricanai-je cruellement en la traînant par le bras.

Cela faisait un long moment que l'on était sorti de notre cellule et notre objectif était de rejoindre le 5éme étage... bien entendu ça n'allait pas être sans mal, étant donné que nous allions devoir inévitablement perdre une importante quantité de sang pour atteindre notre but.

Je ne pourrais pas échapper aux blessures que je dois inévitablement m'infliger, puisque le 6 ème ordre nous ordonne de verser 500 millilitres de notre sang une fois l'épreuve des étages terminée... il est impossible de survivre jusqu'au bout sachant que le corps humain comporte cinq à six litres selon la personne.

Pour commencer je dois trouver un récipient ou un quelconque objet qui pourrait faire l'affaire... puis par la suite c'est à ce moment-là que mon bouc émissaire entrera en jeu...

Concernant cette tour, il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre qui reste à élucider, comme le fait que l'architecture des lieux varie inexplicablement selon chaque pièce franchie, ou bien le fait que je n'ai vu aucune fenêtre ou autre issue donnant un aspect de l'extérieur du milieu dans lequel nous avons atterri.

Manifestement... je pense que cette divagation doit sans aucun doute, dissimuler un intérêt nuisible concernant le king's game.

"Lucy regarde ça." dit Lisanna en pointant du doigt le plafond de la pièce où nous nous trouvions.

Des murs pales et des débris gisaient à même le sol, mais au centre figurait une échelle qui allait jusqu'au plafond orné d'un trou et par conséquent permettait l'accès à un des niveaux supérieurs de la tour.

"Lisanna ouvre la voie... ne tente, ne serait-ce qu'une futile résistance et je te brise l'autre cheville." la menaçai-je avec un regard noir, ne lui laissant aucunement le droit de protester.

"...Très bien" marmonna-t-elle résignée, la tête baissée avec effroi en montant l'échelle la première.

Arrivée en haut, elle continua sans même prendre la peine de m'attendre... moi sa coéquipière pourtant bienveillante.

"Oye connasse attends-moi" ! Criai-je rageusement en m'empressant de monter l'échelle. Arrivée en haut, je fut accueillie par un couloir sombre avec Lisanna plantée devant un mur sur lequel était inscrit un étrange message fait à partir de sang.

"Vous avez atteint le première étage" lut-elle à haute voix.

"Ok tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire" dis-je sans ambages, en m'avançant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

"Pardon" ? répondit-elle confuse par ma question.

"A ton avis, putain ! Trouve-moi un couteau que l'on se taillade la chair, à moins que tu préfères recourir à une solution plus radicale" proclamai-je en arborant un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut un simple grognement, dès lors, nous reprîmes notre marche dans un silence glacial et une ambiance pour le moins... pesante.

 **P.O.V Gray 12h45 P.M (tour sanglante)**

Je me lamentais de la mort de Natsu sous la pluie torrentielle. Sa mort me laissait un grand vide, comme un énorme trou béant à la place du cœur. Soudain, je ressentis comme un contact m'envoyant dans les pommes qui me fit perdre conscience.

Je repris mes esprits dans une cellule en présence de Levy qui s'empressa dès mon réveil de me prévenir pour le nouvel ordre se déroulant dans une tour... et quelle coïncidence, pile l'endroit où nous avions repris connaissance.

Tout cela peut vous sembler invraisemblable comme un conte d'horreur sorti des recueils les plus mystiques.

Seulement rien de tout cela n'est un cauchemar, pire que l'enfer est un terme bien trop sage pour qualifier nos aléas...

Bien que la vérité soit un poison dans le corps nous laissant agoniser de jour en jour jusqu'au jour où tout s'écroule, le monde continue de tourner sans jamais s'arrêter...

Mais qu'importe que cela soit douloureux de vivre dans la tragédie je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir modifier quoi que ce soit, le passé je l'ai abandonné dans la folie ainsi que le présent dans l'obsession d'une vie fantaisiste...

Désormais, je vais bâtir un avenir ou les âmes des membres de ma famille pourront résider en harmonie, baignant dans la sérénité.

En d'autre terme, c'est cette idéologie qui me maintient encore dans la course et cet avenir bien qu'illusoire, je le protégerai coûte que coûte...

Car après tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ceux qui y ont laissé la vie.

"Levy, ça va ? Tu veux que je ralentisse un peu" ? Demandai-je en me retournant pour voir Levy en sueur, distancée de quelque mètres et visiblement à bout de souffle.

"Ne...ne t'inquiè...te pas Gray... merci de t...a préoccupation" répondit-elle entre plusieurs respirations erratiques.

"Tu n'en peux plus. Monte sur mon dos, Levy" lui dis-je en m'abaissant à son niveau.

"HO...RS DE QUES...TION" ! S'exclama-t-elle en détournant la tête, embarrassée.

"... Je comprends. Dans ce cas, reste bien derrière moi pour pouvoir profiter du phénomène d'aspiration." ! Répondis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

"Que veux-tu dire" ? dit-elle en se déplaçant derrière moi, de même que je ralentis pour courir à la même vitesse qu'elle.

"Les sujets qui ne te sont pas favorables te font défaillance à ce que je vois" la taquinai-je en arborant un sourire moqueur.

"Crétin, je ne suis pas une encyclopédie à moi seule !" rétorqua-t-elle en me mettant un léger coup de poing dans le dos.

"L'aspiration est un phénomène aérodynamique qui résulte de l'effet d'entrainement produit sur un corps en déplacement, par la présence d'un autre corps en déplacement devant lui par diminution de la masse d'air ou d'eau, ce qui permet au second de bénéficier d'une moindre résistance des fluides présents dans l'environnement" répondis-je logiquement.

"Je vois. C'est étonnant, je n'étais même pas au courant de cela. Par conséquent, ce qui me surprend, c'est que toi tu étais au courant de son existence" déclara-t-elle avec étonnement dans sa voix.

"Comment dois-je le prendre dans ce cas" ? Ironisai-je avec une intonation légèrement frustré.

"Ce que je veux sous-entendre, c'est que toi et Natsu n'êtes pas du genre à aller souvent piquer une visite à la bibliothèque de la guilde" dit-elle à son tour avec humour mais se rattrapa aussitôt à la mention du nom.

"Gray, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas..." renchérit-elle aussitôt, sa voix lacérée par le regret... je l'avais mise au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Natsu.

"Je sais" répondis-je simplement la tête baissée avec le visage obscurci.

"Mais tu sais, moi j'ai perdu Gajeel, la personne que j'aimais plus que quiconque. Dns ton cas, Natsu était ton meilleur ami alors ce n'est pas vraiment la même forme de douleur." Elle débita ses conneries avec une telle certitude que ça me fît partir au quart de tour.

"QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND DE DIRE DES CONNERIES PAREILLES ?! IL N'EST PAS QUESTION DE CE QUI EST PLUS DOULOUREUX ENTRE L'AMOUR OU L'AMITIÉ... C'EST ÉVIDENT QUE LA PERTE DE GAJEEL ET NATSU ONT LA MÊME VALEUR" ! Éclatai-je de fureur en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Comment peut-elle faire la comparaison par rapport à ce que nous ressentons mutuellement, à nos pertes respectives... Inconcevable.

"Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus insensible à la mort des autres." Répondit-elle froidement en baissant la tête, sa frange masquant son regard.

"Tais-toi... remettons-nous en route. Je ne veux plus entendre de telles absurdités" protestai-je sourdement et agacé en continuant de trottiner à sa vitesse.

Pendant notre route, Levy et moi avons essayé de comprendre par quels moyens nous avions pu atterrir ici. Le fait qu'elle aussi avait ressenti une légère douleur dans la nuque avant de s'évanouir prouve... enfin cela nous a amené à la conclusion que nous avions été enlevés, puis par la suite, transportés par un quelconque moyen dans cette tour afin de participer à l'ordre du jour.

Je ne peux qu'espérer à présent que mes amis vont bien... car étant donné que cela concerne le king's game, il n'y a aucun doute que les autres ont aussi été enlevés puis transportés aléatoirement dans une partie de la tour avec un autre exemplaire de la lettre du roi dans leur cellule.

Une fois nos suggestions échangées, nous sommes retombés dans le silence, encore un peu contrariés par notre précédente confrontation...

 **1h plus tard...**

L'impatience commença à prendre peu à peu le dessus mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Ça faisait1h que l'on courait dans cette putain de tour et pas la moindre trace d'escalier, d'échelle ou même de plan nous indiquant notre position précise... Non que dalle. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, nous franchissons des portes, sans savoir où cela va nous mener.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est étrange ! Il n'y a pas la moindre fenêtre... L'extérieur est entièrement obstrué par des murs constitués de différents matériaux, nous laissant profondément dans l'ignorance par rapport à l'endroit et à la localisation de la ville... peut-être même de la région non ?

A vrai dire, à ce sujet, personne dans la guilde n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait qu'une certaine tour sanglante existait dans Fiore.

Les régions voisines n'étaient pas vraiment notre souci. De plus, peu d'informations circulaient à leurs sujets dans l'agglomération de Fiore.

Après tout, notre guilde se limitait seulement aux informations qui concernaient notre région ainsi qu'aux offres d'emploi. Nous n'intervenions en aucune façon dans les affaires de pays étrangers. Donc, le fait de n'avoir aucune information sur cette tour me pousse à croire que nous avions été transportés en dehors de Fiore... personnellement je ne vois que cette hypothèse de plausible.

Mais pour quelle raison a-t-on été contraint d'atterrir ici... ? Pour poursuivre cette sanglante tragédie ? Oui bien évidemment !

Mais sincèrement, quel est le but de ce jeu et de quelle manière s'est-il abattu dans notre guilde.

"Gray, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Socaro sur la colline de Magnolia" ? demanda soudainement Levy profondément dans la pensée.

"... Le connard ?! Non, mis à part qu'il prend un malin plaisir à nous voir mourir" ! Déclarai-je furieusement en serrant les dents envahi par la haine.

"Il a tué Carla et avant de partir a déclaré qu'il était attendu quelque part. Ensuite, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui le lendemain" continua-t-elle une main sur le menton, toujours dans la réflexion.

"Et donc" ?! Grondai-je impatiemment.

"Laxus nous a révélé, la nuit du 3éme ordre, qu'il voue un culte fanatique à la manière d'une guilde sombre envers Ankseram... Il a également révélé que tout comme lui ayant traversé cette tragédie dans le passé, notre guilde serait destinée à être soumise en offrande pour assouvir son but ainsi que celui du roi" déclara-t-elle patiemment en secouant doucement la tête comme pour confirmer ces dires.

"L'ordre n°6 mentionne le seigneur Ankseram que l'on peut qualifier comme roi... Donc Ankseram serait le roi, c'est ça ?" je renchéris aussitôt dans la réalisation.

"Exactement ! Par conséquent, mon hypothèse est qu'il voulait faire référence à ce lieu indirectement lors du 4éme ordre, vu qu'il est intimement mêlé à ce jeu, au courant de tout ce que nous ignorons... J'en conclus que Socaro a été maudit d'une manière ou d'une autre par Ankseram, ce qui a entraîné la perte de sa guilde. Ce dernier a alors transmis à son tour la malédiction à notre guilde pour une raison que nous devons découvrir" finit-elle son raisonnement.

"Prétendons que ton raisonnement est valable... cela n'explique toujours pas qui écrit les lettres et comment la malédiction s'est répandu dans sa guilde, ainsi qu'au sein de Fairy Tail." répondis-je les sourcils froncés en proie au doute.

"Dans ce cas, je vais poursuivre plus loin dans mon hypothèse... alors que ce dernier s'est vu infligé la malédiction directement par Ankseram, il aurait écrit les ordres lui-même respectant la volonté d'Ankseram, inconsciemment, contre son gré quoi." Poursuivit-elle.

"Ça ne tient pas debout... tu ne vas pas me faire gober que son entourage n'aurait rien vu" ? Protestai-je en secouant la tête, ne croyant aucunement à ses suppositions.

"La malédiction aurait très bien pu se répandre par voie orale ou par simple contact, pouvant entraîner de néfastes conséquences comme une perte de mémoire." ajoute-t-elle tout à sa logique.

"Ce n'est pas stupide finalement. Mais si ton hypothèse se révèle vraie et qu'il est celui qui écrit les ordres, alors dans ce cas pourquoi nous amener dans un lieu pareil ?" je commençais sérieusement à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible.

"Peut-être que tout était déjà prévu depuis le début" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Bordel de merde ! Si seulement le destin avait pu être autrement" murmurai-je les yeux fermés. Je serrai les poings, mes ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans mes paumes.

"Peut-être que cela a un lien avec les choix que nous avons fait dans le passé... franchement, je n'en sais rien." gémit Levy avec un regard bouleversé, prête à laisser éclater sa peine.

"... N'oublie pas que je suis à tes côtés Levy, si tu te sens mal je suis là et je te protégerai. Après tout, j'ai donné ma parole à Gajeel" proclamai-je d'un air mélancolique, forçant un petit sourire triste sur mon visage.

"Gray mer..." commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper par un bruit étrange.

Nous nous trouvions au beau milieu d'un salon avec des tas d'objets sans importance, éparpillés dans toute la pièce... rien de spécial n'attira mon attention jusqu'à ce qu'un certain cristal blanc posé à la cime d'une pile de déchet ne vibre.

"Une lacryma" ? Dis-je abasourdi en m'approchant de l'objet et le saisissant avec soin.

"Qui est-ce" ? Demandai-je à travers l'objet en question.

"GR...AY" souffla une voix frêle que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

"... C'est impo...ssible tu es... tu es mort" balbutiai-je incrédule, les yeux écarquillés, laissant glisser la lacryma de mes mains.

Après avoir surmonté le choc, je pus enfin répondre d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

"Natsu, c'est toi ? Pas vrai" ? Demandai-je avec espoir, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ou...ai mais là je... je suis dans la merde" répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Où es-tu" ?! Criai-je aussitôt, inquiet.

"Au dernière ét...age mais elle n..." dit-il en crachant du sang par la suite.

"Bordel ! Tu souffres ?! Tes blessures, elles sont profondes" ?! Clamai-je stressé en serrant les dents.

"Elle a perdu trop de sang" continua-t-il de dire sans répondre à ma question.

"Quoi ?! Qui" ?! Aboyai-je en tremblant... craintif de ce qui aurait pu arriver à un de mes amis.

"Er...za" répondit-il avant que la connexion via lacryma ne soit brutalement coupée.

"OYE NATSU" ! Je rugis en agitant la lacryma désespérément.

"Gray, calme-toi" ! Intervint Levy devant moi en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'apaiser.

"Levy, il faut aller les aider" ! Répliquai-je furieusement en la poussant, m'élançant dans un nouveau dédale sans fin.

« Tenez le coup Natsu ,Erza ! »

 **P.O.V Natsu 14h00 P.M (tour sanglante)**

Erza. Elle était morte... par ma faute.

"Je suis désolé" murmurai-je faiblement en regardant la rousse tombée à son tour. Je caressais sa tête posée sur mes genoux.

"Jamais cela... cela n'aurait dû se passer comme ça... j'aurais dû t'en empêcher." Croassai-je en sanglotant les dents serrées... pourtant aucune larme ne parvint à quitter mes yeux pour faire son chemin le long de mes joues.

Ah oui bien entendu...

Je n'avais plus de larme. Elles s'étaient taries, toutes déjà répandues...

 **Flashback Natsu et Erza**

Erza et moi étions tombés dans la même cellule, à l'intérieur de cette tour... après avoir lu l'ordre n°6, nous nous sommes mis en route vers les étages supérieurs.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les autres, mais dans notre cas, par rapport au délai qui nous avait été octroyé, nous n'avions mis que très peu de temps pour y parvenir... je dirais peut être 4h30 sachant que nous avions repris conscience à 9h du matin.

Comme l'avait spécifié l'ordre, nous nous étions mutilés à chaque étage en trouvant un couteau et en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'infliger de blessure mortelle aux zones les plus dangereuses... à savoir bien entendu la carotide, la veine basilique et la veine céphalique.

Malgré tout, ce fut sans conteste, un désastre sanglant...

Il fallait que ce soit profond comme l'avait précisé la lettre, mais bien naturellement nous avions fait en sorte de minimiser les dégâts occasionnés par les plaies... Je m'étais entaillé le dos à quatre reprises et fait une profonde entaille sur la joue droite.

Erza s'était tailladée à trois reprises au dos et deux fois au niveau du bassin.

Suite à cela, en espérant cautériser les plaies, nous avions trouvé avec miracle une pièce semblant être une infirmerie.

Malheureusement, elle était pratiquement vide. Seuls quelques bandages se trouvaient à notre disposition. Cela nous semblait suffisant pour nous permettre de stopper l'hémorragie ou au pire la ralentir.

C'était indéniable, notre choix allait nous coûter cher, très cher...

Lorsque nous parvînmes au dernière étage de la tour, dès lors que nous mîmes un pas dans l'ultime pièce... l'atmosphère malveillante et inhabituelle nous glaça sur place comme si une tempête hivernale avait soudainement éclatée, pour nous envelopper dans son horripilante étreinte.

Un goût de l'esthétique pour le moins surréaliste et macabre... des murs entièrement teintés d'une couleur blanche maladive avec un lustre rouge cramoisi se trouvant au plafond, puis divers tableaux plus sombre les uns que les autres représentant des rituels de magie noire avec des hommes éventrés accrochés un peu partout... mais le plus déconcertant fût la statue d'un homme blanc avec un sourire satirique occupant le milieu de la pièce, avec seulement deux mots gravés au-dessous.

Doxásei eména... (glorifiez-moi)

Tout en s'avançant progressivement vers la statue en épaulant Erza dont le corps se refroidissait peu à peu, le sang suintant de nos plaies en se déversant durant tout notre chemin... mon souffle se bloqua à l'intérieur de mes poumons alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

"Erza... c'est certainement Ankseram" lui dis-je soupçonneux en fixant la statue.

Frissonnant fortement elle me répondit avec un air impassible "quel dommage de conclure sa vie sur une telle image."

Réagissant à sa remarque, je me détournai pour la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, la sueur coulant le long de mon visage.

"Que... quoi... pourquoi dis-tu ça Erza ? On va survivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas" ? Marmonnai-je confusément, en clignant des yeux.

"Regarde la réalité en face Natsu... l'offrande consiste à verser 500 millilitres de son sang. Sais-tu qu'à partir d'une perte correspondante à 20% de ton volume sanguin, tes organes ne sont plus alimentés, provoquant une mort lente et douloureuse ?" répondit-elle les yeux vides, dépourvus de toute humanité.

"Je refuse de laisser la mort avoir raison de moi si facilement et il devrait en être de même pour toi" ! Hurlai-je apeuré en lui agrippant les épaules, la secouant désespérément.

"Imbécile ! Un corps humain adulte ne dispose pas de plus de 5 litres de sang, 6 tout au plus... On en a perdu suffisamment pour être en danger de mort. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps dorénavant." rétorqua-t-elle en se tenant le ventre fermement, son visage crispé par la douleur.

"Merde ! Erza, attends-moi ici. Je vais te trouver d'autres bandages et des poches de sang" ! M'exclamai-je des larmes plein les yeux alors que je faisais demi-tour.

"Natsu... le choix te revient concernant ton sort. Quant au mien… ma décision est déjà prise, s'il te plait reste auprès de moi dans mes derniers instants" bredouilla-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras avec un sourire sanglant et mélancolique.

"ON N'A QU'A ATTENDRE LES AUTRES ET TROUVER UNE SOLUTION, QUEL EST LE BUT D'EN AVOIR AUTANT CHIER SI C'EST POUR COMMETTRE L'IRRÉPARABLE JUSTE APRES" ! Aboyai-je furieusement en éclatant en larmes.

"Je t'en supplie Natsu. Depuis le début de cet infâme jeu, je m'étais résignée à l'idée que ma route prendrait fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je veux que ce cauchemar prenne fin avec toi à mes côtés. Telle est ma dernière volonté" dit-elle en m'enlaçant de ses bras déjà froids, malgré le contact du sang me brûlant la peau au même moment.

"E...ER...ZA" sanglotais-je contre sa poitrine alors que cette dernière me caressait les cheveux avec tendresse et affection en arborant un air serein.

Quelques minutes plus tard du sang écarlate gicla dans ce misérable espace confiné...

Elle avait tranché une des veines principales du bras, éclaboussant l'autel de son sang.

Par cet acte, elle allait irréversiblement et peu à peu vers sa propre mort.

Et moi, j'étais là, tétanisé, apeuré, tout tremblant et j'assistais impuissant à la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait en face de moi...

Erza, la tête toujours posée sur mes genoux, avaient maintenant les yeux éteints et mi-clos, ses cheveux auparavant flamboyants étaient à présent ternes rappelant sinistrement la teinte écarlate du sang.

Cette dernière avec toute la force de sa bravoure et de son noble courage digne de la reine des fées.

La reine Titania posa sa douce et frêle main sur ma joue me faisant tressaillir au contact de ses doigts glacés qui n'émettaient plus aucune once de chaleur et n'apportaient plus aucun réconfort.

Pas à pas, goutte sanglante après goutte sanglante, la mort s'échappa lentement, réduisant à néant chaque bribe de sa glorieuse existence.

"Na...tsu" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine inaudible, seule mon ouïe sur-développée me permit de saisir ses mots.

"Erza" gazouillai-je douloureusement en posant ma main sur la sienne alors que mes larmes tombaient lourdement sur nos mains jointes.

"Mer...ci po...ur to...ut pe...tit fr...ère." Ces douces paroles furent ses derniers mots. Dans la seconde qui suivit sa main glissa au sol, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et son visage se figea, un petit sourire paisible étirant ses lèvres.

...

"Tu n'auvais pas plus émouvant niveau tragédie... hein Erza" ? reniflais je en brossant de ma main ses cheveux ensanglantés autrefois si vibrant de vie.

"Bien sûr, pas de réponse. De toute façon tu ne parleras plus jamais, pas vrai" ? glapis je les yeux fermés, ma peine et mon deuil coulants a flot en arborant une expression tordu dans la souffrance.

...

"E...eerr...zzaa" je gémis minablement en posant mon front contre celui de mon amie.

A ce moment-là ce ne fût pas ma préoccupation, mais cette scène me rappela étrangement celle d'un certain cauchemar que j'avais fait la veille.

Aussi abjecte et effrayant que cela puisse paraître... l'impitoyable réalité ne m'avait accordé aucune faveur à ce moment-là.

 **Fin du flashback P.O.V Natsu 14h15 P.M (tour sanglante)**

C'est en ouvrant les yeux que j'avais pris conscience de m'être assoupi, perdus dans mes pensées... sûrement à cause de la fatigue aussi.

En baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus que j'avais toujours le cadavre de Erza sur mes genoux et que je baignais dans son sang.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si je m'en souciais vraiment. Après tout, j'étais épuisé mentalement et je ne me préoccupais guère de savoir que la pièce autrefois immaculée et blanche était dorénavant transformée en un étrange tableau.

"Ouais, ce n'est qu'une goutte de sang dans une vaste étendue blanchâtre... comme si un peintre avait décidé de faire un point rouge sur sa toile et que le résultat était fini." Ricanais-je d'un rire tordu et sans joie.

...

Finalement le choix le plus judicieux serait le suicide, non ?

J'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir inutilement surtout si c'est pour voir mes amis périr les uns après les autres.

Erza, tu avais raison finalement, je vais te rejoindre plus tôt que prévu...

Saisissant le couteau souillé de son sang posé à mes côtés, j'en plaçais le tranchant au niveau de ma carotide, les mains moites et tremblantes de peur.

Mais cette fois je n'hésiterai plus.

"Bien... je suppose que ma route est terminée" dis-je d'une voix mélancolique en fermant les yeux.

Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Laxus, je place tous mes espoirs en vous les gars ! Bonne chance pour la suite !

Rien n'arrive jamais pour rien...

Ne faites pas comme moi...

N'abandonnez surtout pas...

Afin de conclure ma vie, j'approchai mon arme directement de la peau recouvrant mon artère.

Bizarrement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que le sang avait jailli de la chair percée...

"Eh bah Dragnir... il va falloir me dédommager tu ne penses pas" dit une voix moqueuse, qui me fit ouvrir mes yeux instantanément.

Devant moi ce tenait la parfaite enflure que je souhaitais le moins voir en ce monde corrompu.

Sa main saigna légèrement pour avoir arrêté le couteau avant qu'il n'entaille ma gorge.

"Bâtard ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte... qu'ils sont tous morts" ! Grondai-je les yeux fixés avec animosité sur l'individu qui arborait un rictus malsain et dédaigneux.

"Hmpf... excuse-moi mais le terme « nous » devrait être plus approprié dans cette situation." rétorqua-t-il avec sadisme.

Sa déclaration me fit hausser un sourcil dans la confusion.

"Étant déchu par le king's game depuis une année,je t'ai marqué de la malédiction,qui c'est répandu avec ton aide comme une traînée de poudre au sein de fairy tail" expliqua-t-il les mains dans les poches.

"Pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA" ?! Hurlais-je en l'agrippant par le col les yeux exorbités, en proie à la plus pure fureur.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ? Parce que cela faisait partie de mon plan depuis le début, tu es le seul... celui qui doit être sacrifié en particulier afin de mettre fin à ce drame pour de bon."

"... En quoi cela me concerne-t-il" ? Répondis-je enseveli par toutes ces calomnies accablantes.

"Vois-tu Dragnir je vais te révéler quelque chose de crucial, une info capable de chambouler ton destin en un instant." poursuivi-t-il avec arrogance, me donnant une pichenette au front.

"Je suis celui qui te donne les ordres et tu es celui qui écrit les lettres" dit-il sans aucune trace d'ironie dans la voix.

"Mais bien sûr bâtard, je vais te croire" répondis-je sarcastiquement en lui crachant à la gueule.

Ma provocation n'eut pour résultat que la perte de son masque jovial. Il finit par m'asséner un violent coup de poing au ventre me faisant cracher de grosses trombes de sang alors que je portais mes mains à mon estomac espérant contenir la douleur.

"Tu vois ça petite merde" dit-il avec haine en me montrant la paume de sa main, pour faire apparaître par la suite un briquet.

"Et alors quoi ? T'es magicien dans un cirque ?" ? Répliquai-je avec un sourire taquin en essuyant le sang dégoulinant de ma bouche.

En allumant le briquet, il répondit d'un ton hautain "la flamme de ce briquet est aussi insignifiante que celle de ta misérable vie. Il me suffit de mettre mes doigts à la base des flammes pour qu'elles meurent instantanément." finit Socaro en éteignant la fragile lueur sortant du briquet avec ses doigts.

...

"J'apprécie ce regard et cette animosité à mon égard Dragnir" ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement les bras écartés en regardant le plafond, comme si ce dernier était un miroir pour se reluire avec avidité.

Ce fût l'occasion ou jamais...

Je lui pris le couteau des mains et aussi vite que possible, l'enfonçais profondément dans sa gorge.

Intérieurement je jubilais de joie... les âmes en peine des membres de ma famille étaient enfin vengées.

"N...noooooo..." balbutia-t-il en agrippant sa gorge, son regard empli d'horreur.

"Meurs ! meurs ! meurs" ! Criai-je haineusement en remuant le couteau planté dans sa chair, de gauche à droite, élargissant la plaie.

S'en aurait été assez pour tuer n'importe quelle personne, pour faire jaillir un torrent de sang… N'importe qui sans aucune exception… Pas lui…

Qui était ce type à la fin et quelle était sa magie... ?

"Non, je déconne j'ai absolument rien senti." déclara-t-il avec humour en retirant le couteau pour que je puisse constater l'absence de blessure, pour ma plus grande stupéfaction.

"Qu..." ? Mes paroles se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, du fait de la plus pure incompréhension.

"Bien que ces deux cas de figures n'aient rien à voir, la réaction de mister Fullbuster en voyant ta mort était tout aussi hilarante que ta tête que tu fais en ce moment." ricana-t-il en m'assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

"L'illusion est ma magie principale... tromper l'esprit des gens pour vous enfermer dans un monde illusoire, comme cette tour, est ma spécialité." dit-il en expliquant avec fierté son talent magique.

"L'illusion ? Mais attends, dans ce cas, en dehors de l'effet de ta magie où sommes-nous" ? Demandai-je, hébété, bouche bée par le choc.

"A l'intérieur de votre guilde en train de roupiller... ma magie est si puissante que celle-ci me permet de transformer le monde d'autrui en un lieu où tout ce que je désire prend vie."

"Tu te souviens de la morgue, lorsque je vous ai téléporté ? La vérité est que vous êtes simplement sortis de votre plein gré suite à la perte de mémoire que vous a infligé ma magie illusoire." expliqua Socaro sérieusement.

... Je n'en revenais pas comment... comment une telle magie, si puissante pouvait exister?!

"Le terme "illusion", rien que ce simple mot devrait suffire à te faire comprendre que tout ce que vous avez vécu, les choix que vous avez fait ainsi que les conséquences subies étaient en partie dus à mon influence et ma magie." dit-il en me tirant les cheveux pour basculer ma tête et me regarder directement dans les yeux.

Ce mec m'effrayait de la même manière que Zancrow sur l'île Tenro.

Un taré comme on en voit quasi jamais.

"Ouvre grand les oreilles à présent car je ne le répéterai pas une deuxième fois à ton cadavre." dit-il avec un ton tranchant, un rictus venimeux déformant son expression.

"Ankseram ne désire qu'une seule chose qui est assouvir son incommensurable soif de sang. Sa malédiction m'a frappé l'année dernière, un soir lors d'une mission d'éradication d'une guilde noire vouant un culte à Ankseram lui-même, mais cette dernière a mal tourné." grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

"Leur rituel a foiré et a explosé laissant en son centre une sphère noir que j'ai touchée comme un abruti, la faisant explosée par la suite... suite à cela en rentrant à ma guilde, toute ma famille s'est vu atteinte par la malédiction par le biais d'un simple contact, engendrant la tragédie." expliqua-t-il le regard lointain.

"Inconsciemment, j'étais celui qui écrivait les lettres et lorsque je fus le dernier encore vivant, Ankseram m'a fait rédiger un dernier ordre m'ordonnant de transmettre la malédiction à la guilde de Fairy Tail... mais plus précisément à toi."

"En quel honneur me vois-je accorder cette bonté du cœur" ? Demandai-je en déglutissant difficilement, une boule dans la gorge.

"En t'ayant transmis partiellement la malédiction alors que tu n'étais pas sur tes gardes, je t'ai octroyé des troubles de la mémoire durant l'écriture des lettres, ainsi qu'à tes camarades de guilde que tu as toi-même contaminés."

"En bref, avec l'autre partie qui me restait de la malédiction, je pouvais te commander exactement comme je le voulais et toi tu écrivais les lettres selon mes envies laissant ton esprit dans l'ignorance " énonça-t-il avec un large sourire arrogant en lâchant mes cheveux mais en posant son pied sur ma tête.

"Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question salopard" ! Je rugis à cran en enlevant son putain de pied de ma tête.

"Ce qui me pousse à agir de cette façon en vaut la chandelle crois-moi..." insinua Socaro en croisant les bras.

"La malédiction prendra fin dans ce monde pour de bon sans aucun espoir de pouvoir se répandre... la contrepartie m'a imposé de tous vous tuer mais seulement toi devra être sacrifié convenablement, tel était ce que la volonté d'Ankseram m'a fait écrire lors du dernier ordre" finit-il solennellement mais avec conviction.

"Recourir à l'issue extrême sans aucune pensée rationnelle pour déceler une alternative différente ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit espèce de taré dérangé" ! Sifflais-je en éclatant en sanglot.

La vérité m'avait été intégralement exposée, le poids de ces révélations pesaient lourdement sur ma conscience et engendrèrent une succession d'émotions négatives qui s'avérèrent impossible à réprimer.

Je me retrouvais la tête contre le sol, trempant dans le fluide carmin de ma défunte amie... l'esprit brisé, incapable de verser une larme pour cause de déshydratation.

"Il n'y a aucune alternative Dragnir. De plus, entre des milliards de vies et celles de 31 personnes le choix est vite fait" ! Renchérit Socaro amusée par cette situation.

"Mais maintenant que j'y pense, toi et le maître de guilde vont pouvoir débattre à ce sujet puisque tu es si convaincu" railla-t-il en m'agrippant les cheveux pour me traîner au fond de la pièce, déplaçant un tableau pour révéler un petit bouton rouge.

Une fois celui-ci actionné, des escaliers firent alors leur apparition, derrière nous, à la place du sol.

Poussé par un coup de pied, je m'écrasai durement dans les escaliers. Le démon déclara "Continue tout droit et tu retrouveras deux crétins de ta guilde, à moins que l'autre aux cheveux bleus ait clamsé durant notre séance... enfin peu importe… En attendant, je vais patiemment me délecter du spectacle que vont m'offrir les autres insectes, ces petits cochons se débattant pour leur survie... Te concernant, je m'y mettrai quand il ne restera plus que nous deux, après tout j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut."

Puis l'espace se referma, me laissant ébranlé et cloué sur place l'esprit endolori... mais je pus entendre de nouveaux son affreuse voix protester.

"Ah merde je vais devoir passer la serpillière à cause de cette catin rousse... putain fait chier !" vociféra le monstre inhumain.

Puis le silence total.

En avançant aveuglément dans l'obscurité de la pente, je ressentis une odeur âcre. Celle du sang mélangé à une odeur de mort...

Soudainement mon ouïe capta l'écho de pleurs désepérés...

Quelques mètres plus tard, l'image en face de moi déchira mon âme déjà saccagée encore plus affreusement.

Juvia, suspendue à une chaîne, entièrement dénudée...

Son corps ensanglanté, lacéré de tous les côtés, sa chair pendant horriblement.

"N...Na...tsu" ? Souffla une voix brisée.

* * *

 **End of chapter eleven... le chapitre purement révélation est arrivé ! Qu'en pensez-vous pas trop brouillon... ?**

 **Natsu a survécu comme vous avez pu le constater... ce que Gray avait vu n'était qu'une illusion malsaine jouée par la magie de Socaro.**

 **Malheureusement en parallèle du fait qu'il soit toujours en vie... la mort de Erza et Juvia ont contribué à rassasier l'appétit du roi.**

 **A la prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre.**

* * *

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 12 : Une pluie de sang de plus en plus violente**

 **Preview : "La planche de carnéade,ça ne te dit rien Lisanna" ?**

 **"Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne... Il a honoré la promesse qu'il m'avait faite"**


	21. Débriefing chapitre 11

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gray Fullbuster: en vie**

 **Erza Scarlet: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: en vie**

 **Jubia Lokser: décédé (mort en ayant succombé** **à la torture)**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: en vie**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Fried Justin: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jour: 6**

 **mort: 25**

 **total de survivants: 6**


	22. Une pluie de sang toujours plus violente

**Avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Laxus (flashback) 13h03 P.M (tour sanglante - enfermé)**

Mon cœur palpite. L'angoisse et la douleur étreint mon âme affreusement.

Cette sensation était horrible... la sentir trembler alors qu'elle faisait écho à l'intérieur de mon crâne, me détruisait continuellement l'esprit sans me laisser aucun répis.

En ce moment même, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était broyer du noir, baignant dans un sentiment parfait d'insécurité et d'ignorance...

Mes sens étaient partis je ne sais où, me laissant seulement avec l'odorat à disposition.

Pourtant j'aurais préféré l'avoir perdu également...

L'odeur de sang me tiraillant les narines était affreuse pourtant mon odorat identifia une odeur salée qui se mélangeait à celle du sang.

Puis peu à peu mon ouïe repris du service... des cris sauvages d'agonie et de peur retentirent avec fracas dans ma tête.

Cette voix meurtrie je l'identifiai immédiatement.

Juvia...

Avec rage et détermination, je forçai mes paupières à s'ouvrir pour être en mesure d'identifier la situation.

Une fois cet exploit qui me coûta tant d'effort accompli... j'aurai tellement préféré m'être abstenu.

Juvia entièrement dénudée saignait abondamment. Aucune partie de son corps ne semblait avoir été épargnées. Partout des plaies profondes d'où la chair arrachée pendait mollement...

C'est alors que derrière elle je vis...

"GRRR...AARH" ! bafouillai-je la gorge comprimée, crachotant du sang douloureusement.

"Ah bah enfin, comment était la sieste, Laxus ?!" s'éxclama Socaro en s'approchant de moi.

"T'est défoncé ou endormi ? On dirait que t'as fait face à un sale cauchemar." dit-il exécrable d'une voix suintante de sarcasme.

"Coo...naa...rd" articulai-je péniblement, lui adressant un regard j'aggripai soudain mon ventre perclus de douleur.

"Tu m'excuseras mais toi et Lockser..." dit il en s'accroupissant à mon niveau.

"Vous avez bénéficié d'une attention toute particulière." Finit-il en appuyant fortement sur l'immense plaie qui courait le long de mon bras.

Suite à la pression exercée sur la blessure, je gémis de douleur, serrant les dents pour supporter la souffrance.

"Laxus, Laxus, Laxus... pense un peu à ce que doit ressentir ton amie suspendue, elle, à l'inverse de ce que tu as subi, elle est déja en enfer." ricana Socaro en me tapotant sur l'épaule, pour ensuite retourner s'occuper de Juvia.

"Ju...Juvia" marmonnai-je en essayant de pousser mes jambes vers le haut mais sans succès... je restai là paralysé, adossé contre un mur froid, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir aider mon amie qui se faisait torturer sous mes yeux.

Je maudis ce bâtard, je maudis cette tour, et je me maudis pour être aussi inutile.

Le 7éme maître de fairyt tail... épargnez moi cette blague par pitié, mon grand-père aurait honte de moi.

S'... il... vo... us... pla... it" pleura Juvia, mélangeant ses larmes au sang versé.

"Tu... tu... tu... miss Lockser ?" chuchota le psychopathe avec un sourire fou.

"On n'en a pas encore fini tous les deux, alors tiens-toi tranquille ma petite souris." Alors il appuya sur la chair rougie au niveau de son bassin, son doigt creusant doucement mais sans merci, son chemin à l'intérieur du corps de Juvia.

"Aaaaaah" ! hurla-t-elle Juvia de douleur, les yeux ouverts dans la terreur, tandis que son visage était baigné de sueur.

Impuissant, j'étais forcé d'assister à cette scène inhumaine et obscène. Le monstre continuait son odieuse chirurgie sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, sourd aux suppliques de la torturée.

"Aaaah Gr... ay sa... ma" marmonna-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vide, dépourvus de tout signe de vie. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

C'est alors l'enflure fit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible...

Ce mec était taré, ça je le savais, mais à ce point-là... c'était inimaginable.

Socaro accroupi tira la langue, attendant patiemment que les gouttes de sang de Juvia fassent contact avec son membre.

"SLURP" se délecta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avidement.

"Putain... quelle qualité... j'adore ceux avec le groupe sanguin A. C'est ma boisson favorite quand j'ai un peu soif !" s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la tête de Juvia entre ses deux mains.

Ignorant mes faibles protestations... il poursuivit d'une voix regorgeant de venin.

"Lockser, es tu déçue ? Déçue de ne pas avoir pu y goûter toi aussi ?" dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

"Je n'apprécie guère que tu m'ignores." continua-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

Toujours rien.

"... Déjà inconsciente, c'est dommage... En tout cas, je me suis bien éclaté avec toi." soupira-t-il déçu et se détournant de Juvia pour me faire finalement face.

"Toi, tu restes ici d'accord. En attendant qu'une nouvelle proie arrive, je vais me faire un petit casse-croûte." dit-il en disparaissant instantanément.

Une fois de plus, j'étais seul. Seul avec la terrible vision d'une Juvia agonisante, juste en face de moi.

P.O.V Natsu 14h35 P.M (tour sanglante - enfermé)

"C'est tout ce dont... je me souviens." soupira Laxus exténué, tandis que je lui appliquais les quelques bandages qui me restaient pour stopper son hémorragie.

"Je vois... il faut sortir d'ici." dis-je en inspectant le petit espace de 7m2 qui nous entourait.

Nous étions dans une sorte de caverne sombre et humide avec des pierres tout autour de nous et un sol graniteux.

"Lâche l'affaire, je suis ici depuis un bon moment... et y a rien qui puisse nous aider à nous sortir de ce merdier." dit-il, assis par terre résigné, serrant les poings dans la défaite.

Tout en fuyant du regard la dépouille quasi méconnaissable de Juvia, je dis "tu ne veux pas la venger ?"

"Où veux-tu en venir ?" me demanda-t-il en réponse, confus.

"Tu l'as vu se faire torturer, en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. En tant que maître de guilde, il est de ton devoir d'infliger le jugement aux ennemis de la famille." Répliquais-je, en passant son bras derrière ma tête pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Laisse tomber, je ne suis capable de rien. Grand père Makarov doit avoir tellement honte de moi." maugréa-t-il en serrant les dents.

"Pathétique... Erza est morte. Elle est morte en ayant abandonné l'idéal qu'à un moment ou à un autre nos actions pourraient engendrées une brèche, l'espoir d'apercevoir une lumière au bout de ce sombre tunnel. A mon grand regret, je n'ai pu lui faire entendre raison, tétanisé et apeuré comme jamais... j'ai assisté au suicide de ma sœur la plus proche." lui confiais-je minablement en soutenant son regard, mes yeux révélant toute la véracité et la tristesse de mes mots.

Ayant obtenu toute l'attention de Laxus je continuai.

"Tu veux crever hein ?! Très bien... mais je t'interdis de faire une connerie pareille avant d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout !" criai-je à son encontre avec toute la force de ma rage et de ma conviction.

...

"T'as raison. Je pourrais crever après avoir réclamé vengeance. Ainsi les âmes souillées des membres de notre famille seront enfin vengées, purifiées, lavées de cette atroce calamité." dit-il en grognant de douleur quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée.

Une fois Laxus debout, toujours en l'épaulant pour le soutenir, nous nous mîmes à remonter les escaliers, espérant trouver une issue et espérant que nos amis viendraient nous sortir de cette situation.

"T'es lourd." Comme pour confirmer ma déclaration, des dizaines de gouttes de sueur tombèrent de mon front, pour venir s'écraser lourdement contre le sol froid.

"Ta gueule !" répondit-il vidé de toute énergie. Ses paupières à demi-fermées, il arborait un visage dénué de toute émotion.

"Oye Laxus, reste éveillé bon sang !" criai-je dans la panique... si Laxus s'endormait, je peuvais être certain qu'il allait finir par mourir.

"T'as promis connard !" grondai-je, la fureur et la peur mêlées dans ma voix.

Tout le monde, dépêchez-vous, je ne veux pas avoir un nouveau cadavre affalé sur moi... Je dois le maintenir éveillé à tout prix.

Putain si seulement Gray était là... avec sa glace, il pourrait cautériser toutes les plaies pour de bon.

Personne n'est aussi intelligent que Levy... Elle, elle saurait quoi faire dans une telle situation.

Même la présence de Lisanna et Lucy m'aurait permis de rester en confiance, pour réfléchir posé et faire preuve de logique.

Encore fallait-il...

Qu'ils aient survécus, eux aussi...

 **P.O.V Lucy 16h03 P.M (tour sanglante - 4éme étage)**

Avec une grâce étourdissante, le couteau passait entre mes doigts avec une habilité déconcertante. Tellement, que même moi, je fus étonnée par cette dextérité.

Ce couteau, je l'avais trouvé au premier étage dans une salle de cuisine. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Lisanna. Cette fille n'en valait pas la peine de toute manière.

En parlant d'elle...

"Oye, ça va l'estropiée ?!" m'exclamai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, pas du tout inquiète de son sort.

"Connasse, tu me le paieras !" cria-t-elle 20 mètres derrière moi, du sang s'écoulant des plaies dont ses jambes étaient couvertes.

"T'arrivais pas à te décider... alors je t'ai fait une fleur en te tranchant à quatre reprises les jambes, Lisanna." Ricanais-je cruellement.

"Peut-être que tu aurais préféré finir en une fontaine de sang. Enfin pire que celle que tu es déjà." Finis-je d'un ton impassible.

Les plaies recouvrant ses jambes étaient abominables esthétiquement, mais étonnamment malgré ça, elle arrivait toujours à se déplacer. Du moins le terme tituber serait plus approprié. Pensai-je.

J'en conclus avec un rictus amusé que ça devait être sa détermination à se venger qui devait la maintenir en mouvement. Je m'arrêteai subitement dans mon élan à la vue qui s'offrit soudain à moi.

"... Merde." fut le seul mot ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

"Quoi ?" pesta haineusement Lisanna, une fois qu'elle m'eut rejointe, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Regarde." répondis-je simplement, impassible.

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée dans cet endroit sordide, j'appréhendais beaucoup les lieux surtout compte tenu du fait que la nouvelle épreuve du roi devait se dérouler ici. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais eu un quelconque obstacle pour entraver notre route, à Lisanna et à moi. Nous avions dévalé cette tour sans embûches, en empruntant des couloirs sans fin et des escaliers interminables...

Bien sûr, il y avait la contrainte du roi qui nous ordonnait de nous automutiler à chaque étage gravis.

Alors que nous parcourions ces quatre étages, le couteau trouvé au premier m'avait incité à me couper deux fois le dos, et deux fois l'épaule... ce que j'avais fait.

Mais cette fois, une surprise inattendue nous prit de court, et pas question de faire demi-tour. Je pouvais apercevoir au bout du couloir une pancarte indiquant le 4ème étage et des escaliers délabré au fond de la salle.

Le problème, allait être de sauter sur ces plateformes pour rejoindre le fond de la pièce.

Nous avions le choix d'emprunter l'une ou l'autre des deux voies possibles distinctes mais identiques qui s'opposaient face à nous.

A gauche, il y avait des plateformes ovales, plus espacées les unes des autres mais moins nombreuses en quantité, tandis qu'à droite, les plateformes étaient en forme de carré, avec un espace plus restreint que ceux de gauche, mais en plus importante quantité à franchir.

"Lucy... tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait peut-être chercher une autre issue ?" demanda Lisanna effrayée en regardant le vide à ses pieds. A trois mètres devant elle, se trouvait une de ces plateformes ovales en béton qui flottait dans le vide.

"Ne me dis pas que t'as la frousse ? De toute manière, ce 4ème étage on l'a déjà passé au peigne fin. Il n'y a aucune autres issue, mise à part celle-ci." répondis-je en plissant les yeux.

"Mais c'est du suicide, on ne voit même pas le fond d'où on est !" s'exclama Lisanna en me regardant, profondément effrayée par mon expression.

"Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites, moi je ne compte pas abandonner pour si peu, sale mauviette !" rétorquais-je en la poussant derrière moi.

Respirant un grand coup et rassemblant mes forces, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je sautai et, défiant les lois de la gravité, j'atterris sur la petite plateforme de béton ovale trois mètres plus loin. Alors que je regardais en face de moi, je m'aperçus que c'était plus ou moins le même schéma. Seule la dernière plateforme était différente. Tout au fond, elle s'étendait sur le tout le long de la pièce en largeur comme en longueur formant un rectangle.

"Tu penses y arriver avec tes deux jambes blessées ?" demandai-je en me retournant.

"Je... je vais essayer." répondit Lisanna en déglutissant difficilement la boule formée dans sa gorge.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider." dis-je en sautant avec une légèreté surprenante.

"... Salope sans cœur." murmura-t-elle agacée.

Après quelques minutes...

"De loin, le parcours pouvant paraître éprouvant et difficile, mais étonnamment je réussis mes sauts sans aucune difficulté, certainement à cause de l'adrénaline que me procure mon instinct de survie." pensai-je en toute logique.

A présent, il me restait uniquement à franchir la plateforme rectangulaire d'environ 4m2. Mais alors que je me lançai pour entreprendre le dernier saut, mon pied se tordit sur le côté, me propulsant tête première dans le vide.

A cet instant précis j'avais peur, peur d'avoir perdu la partie...

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, ces maudites plateformes allaient avoir raison de moi et j'allais connaître un bien triste sort...

Je fermai les yeux, et en attendit la mort qui allait inéluctablement s'emparer de moi...

Soudain une main saisit mon bras, me faisant ouvrir instantanément les yeux de surprise.

Au-dessus de moi se tenait Lisanna, accroupei au bord du vide. A ma grande surprise, elle avait triomphé du parcours en empruntant l'autre chemin, celui de droite. Je ne lui avais accordé que trop peu d'intérêt et je me rendais bien tard que cette salope était arrivée avant moi.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lâcher dans le vide, Lucy." dit Lisanna trempée de sueur et serrant les dents de dégoût.

"Je t'en prie Lisanna,, remonte moi par pitié !" suppliai-je complètement tétanisée à l'idée que ma vie pouvait prendre fin d'une seconde à l'autre.

"REPOND A MA PUTAIN DE QUESTION LUCY !" hurla Lisanna, resserrant sa prise sur mon bras, le serrant de plus en plus fort.

"... Je n'ai jamais voulu te porter préjudice Lisanna. Pardonne-moi. Si tu as pris mes actes comme une déclaration de guerre, je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention." répondis-je avec toute la sincérité dont je pus faire preuve, les larmes se déversant comme une cascade sur mes joues.

"Menteuse, tu n'as même pas sourcillé quand Mira-nee est morte... pourtant elle et toi vous étiez de bonnes amies. Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point Lucy ?!" vociféra-t-elle en continuant à resserrer son étreinte de fer sur mon bras. L'espace d'une seconde, j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu mes os craquer.

"Aie, tu me fais mal, pétasse ! Remonte-moi, merde !" grondai-je avec mépris, m'agrippant à ses cheveux de ma main libre.

Mauvaise nouvelle, je vis que la plateforme derrière elle avait commencé à se fissurer, se désagrégeant peu à peu alors que les débris de roche tombaient dans le vide.

"Voilà, à cause de ta présence, nos deux poids respectifs font pression sur la plateforme et elle va céder d'ici peu." Me cracha haineusement Lisanna en griffant le bras que j'utilisais pour m'agripper à sa chevelure.

Soudain un éclair de génie traversa mon esprit ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt !

Je relâchai ses cheveux pour utiliser ma main de nouveau libre afin de fouiller dans ma poche. J'en sortis le fameux couteau que j'avais précieusement dissimulé faisant en sorte de lui cacher son existence.

D'un coup rapide et fort, je l'abatis sans hésitation dans sa jambe déjà profondément meurtrie par les blessures que je lui avais précédemment infligées.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. A cause du choc soudain et violent, elle lâcha ma main et bascula par-dessus ma tête.

Heureusement je pus me rattraper sur le bord de la plateforme... cette boufonne m'avait involontairement sauvée quand elle avait soulevé mon bras pour l'appuyer au niveau du bord me permettant ainsi d'y prendre appui.

Grâce à son aide, ma stratégie s'était déroulée pour le mieux... Malgré tout, je ressentais comme une pression au niveau de mon pied, comme un poids me tirant vers le bas.

Une nouvelle fois, la plateforme céda d'un chouilla... ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement.

"Sale putain ! Si je dois crever, je t'entrainerai avec moi jusqu'en enfer !" rugit Lisanna suspendue dans le vide, m'agrippant ma chaussure droite de ses deux mains.

"La planche de carnéade, ça ne te dit rien Lisanna ?" lui demandai-je soudainement avec un rictus narquois, ma tête renversée vers le bas pour la regarder intensément.

"De quoi tu parles ?!" demanda-t-elle interloquée d'une voix pleine de venin.

"Pendant une tempête, un homme tombe à la mer... il arrive à s'accrocher sur une planche... mais un autre naufragé surgit et essaye de s'accrocher au même morceau de bois... malheureusement la planche n'est pas assez large pour deux personnes... et le premier homme se dit qu'ils se noieront tous les deux s'ils la partagent... il repousse donc le deuxième à l'eau et le laisse mourir." Racontai-je avec précision ma petite histoire.

"Que... quel est le rapport avec notre situation" ? dit-elle craintivement, comprenant peu à peu où je voulais en venir.

"Notre naufragé peut-il vraiment être considéré comme un meurtrier ? Après tout, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen d'assurer sa survie... Tu ne crois pas que le contexte est globalement similaire à notre cas ?" finis-je avec un regard de mort, lui fracassant le crane avec mon pied libre.

La plateforme s'effrita de plus en plus...

Merde ! Je dois me dépêcher...

"Pé... ta... sse" gémit Lisanna douloureusement entre plusieurs pauses, ses mains desserrant peu à peu leur prise sur ma chaussure.

"Mais tu vas la lâcher cette putain de chaussure ! Ecoute, si tu la veux tant je te l'offre... prends ça comme un cadeau d'adieu." Ricanai-je cruellement, retirant ma chaussure droite avec l'aide de mon pied gauche.

Et ce fut ma victoire...

Je vis Lisanna le visage décomposé, déformé par le sentiment de trahison.

Alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide avec ma chaussure... sa voix retentit.

"Puisses-tu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... Lucy Heartfillia !" cria Lisanna de dégoût, sa voix faisant écho à travers toute la pièce.

Puis plus rien...

Je m'empressai de remonter sur le morceau de béton presque entièrement délabré, avant de bondir précipitamment vers la plateforme finale au fond de la pièce. Une fois sauve je lus le message de félicitations inscrit sur le mur annonçant la réussite de l'épreuve.

"Pfiou... ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais je suis toujours en vie, c'est ce qui importe après tout." Je soupirai de soulagement, entamant ma marche en direction des escaliers en face de moi.

Mes plaies aux épaules et au dos sont beaucoup moins douloureuses, je n'ai pas pissé tant de sang que ça. Cependant je vais souffrir pour les 500 millilitres de sang que je dois verser à Ankseram.

Mon bouc émissaire n'a pas survécu pour que je puisse offrir son sang à la place du mien... eh bien je suppose que c'est le revers de la médaille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ce qui se dressera devant moi, ou les personnes qui me feront face...

Je survivrai, coûte que coûte...

 **P.O.V Gray 16h20 P.M (tour sanglante - 3éme étage)**

Finalement, on avait réussi à avancer Lévy et moi. Nous marchions dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler des catacombes... enfin logiquement ce serait certainement le cas vu les lieux, mais comme pour me contredire, de l'herbe sur le sol ainsi que des fleurs poussant sur les murs, avaient élu domicile dans cet étrange endroit.

Merde, j'ai l'impression de me taper un trip... faut que je me grille une clope. L'abstinence, c'est pas bon pour le moral.

Surtout dans un moment pareil...

"Gray tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta Levy qui fronçait les sourcils, visiblement préoccupée.

"Ouais... ouais... je vais bien, t'inquiète pas pour moi." Répondis-je avec lassitude, les yeux rougis de fatigue.

Alors que Levy allait ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, une silhouette s'écrasa à quelques mètres de nous, explosant dans une pluie de sang...

Malgré le choc, par réflexe, je mis aussitôt Levy derrière moi. Bordel de merde c'était quoi ça?

Effaré, anxieux, les mots sont bien trop faibles pour qualifier l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment même.

Mais je devais garder la tête froide et avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Levy... je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Avançant prudemment, le torse entièrement dénudé et recouvert de sang suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me rapprochai pour identifier ce qui vient de tomber à nos pieds.

Mon cœur se glaça instantanément d'horreur.

Quelle vision atroce...

L'herbe teintée de rouge cramoisi était recouverte d'organes de diverses tailles. Je connaissais plutôt bien la composition d'un corps humain, cependant si je devais vous lister entièrement ceux qui se présentaient en face de moi... nous y serions encore pour un bon week-end.

Soudain un élément attira mon attention... Pourquoi y avait-il une touffe de cheveux blancs ici?

"LI... LISA... LISANNA ?!" s'exclama subitement Levy en tombant sur le sol... complètement abattue par ce spectacle.

"Arrête ça, Levy ! Immédiatement !" grognai-je la tête baissée pour lui dissimuler mon regard terrifié et me pinçant le nez à cause de l'odeur âcre et écœurante qui émanait subitement des organes répandus à l'air libre.

"Sois réaliste Gray, qui veux tu que..." renchérit Levy, se bouchant les narines à son tour.

"TA GUEULE !" ! rugis-je en lui saisissant le bras pour la faire avancer dans un couloir qui allait nous mener je ne savais où.

"... Pa... pardon." gémit Levy effrayée et tremblant légèrement.

"Non c'est moi... je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi excessivement que je l'ai fait. C'est juste le manque de..." commençai-je avant que madame je sais tout ne finisse par me couper dans mon élan.

"Nicotine hein... pourquoi t'es-tu mis à fumer aussi ?" me réprimanda-t-elle en colère.

"Quand tu es face à la mort chaque jour, il est... enfin je suppose que c'est une envie, tout simplement." répondis-je en soupirant, promenant une main dans ma tignasse de cheveux noirs.

"Non, c'est juste que tu n'es qu'un crétin. Voilà une réponse plus appropriée !" rétorqua-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Tch" soufflai-je de frustration.

Après quelques minutes de marche...

Les murs des catacombes, le plafond et le sol... absolument tout était recouvert de mousses de lichen ou d'herbes poussant entre de fins espaces. Les parois étaient humides ce qui pouvait expliquer la végétation si dense pour un endroit pareil.

Mais parfois, alors que nous avancions dans les couloirs, on pouvait apercevoir des squelettes à l'intérieur des renfoncements, dans les murs. Nous n'avions qu'une hâte Levy et moi, c'était de foutre le camp d'ici et ce, au plus vite.

Les événements, l'agencement tout me paraît sans logique dans cette tour... mais que pouvait-on faire d'autre que simplement avancer à l'aveuglette.

Malheureusement... Cette tortueuse épreuve était pour le moment maîtresse de notre destin.

"Tu penses que les autres vont bien ?" demanda soudainement Levy inquiète pour nos camarades.

"Je l'espère... mais si ce qu'on a vu était vraiment Lisa..." murmurai-je dégoûté sans avoir le courage de finir ma phrase, ma frange cachant mon regard où transparaissait la répugnance que j'éprouvais au souvenir de la scène.

"Puissent les dieux être en notre faveur." chuchota Levy à mes côtés, joignant ses mains pour une prière.

"... Il n'existe aucun dieu bienveillant en ce monde, Levy... si tel étit le cas, nous n'en serions pas là." Répondis-je, les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis croyante Gray et peu importe les circonstances ou ce qu'il va advenir de nous dans le futur, nos amis là-haut nous attendent tous pour un repos bien mérité." dit-elle avec ferveur malgré un sourire triste.

Click...

"C'était quoi ce bruit ?!" m'exclamai-je sursautant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Gray, tu as marché sur une plaque de pression !" s'empressa de dire Levy, pointant du doigt mes pieds qui recouvrait effectivement la dite plaque.

Soudain je crûs entendre un bruit derrière moi, et en me retournant... je vis une flèche arriver droit sur Levy.

"Levy ! Attention !" criai- je alarmé, en me jetant sur elle pour nous faire tomber au sol.

Tchac...

 **P.O.V Levy 16h30 P.M (tour sanglante - 3éme étage)**

Alors, ça y est, je suis morte... je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver Gajeel n'est-ce pas?

C'est étrange, je n'ai pourtant ressenti aucune douleur...

J'ouvris mes yeux avec précaution pour apercevoir une drôle de chose.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un torse transpercé en plein ventre par une flèche me fait face ? me demandai-je incrédule.

"Tu... tu v...as bi...en ?" balbutia une voix rauque, que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant celle de Gray.

"Gr... Gra...y." chuchotai-je abasourdie, rattrapée de plein fouet pas le déroulement des événements.

Doucement, je le poussai aussitôt, attentive à ne pas aggraver sa blessure. Je le vis à genoux devant moi, du sang coulant de sa bouche le regard vide alors qu'il se tordait de douleur.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la flèche, l'agrippa fermement et la retira d'un seul coup. Le sang se mit alors à jaillir en abondance de la plaie.

Instantanément, je me pressai à ses côtés, pour tenter de mesurer la gravité de la blessure... Mais à mon grand désarroi, elle était vraiment profonde. Il fallait la bander au plus vite pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte, et surtout éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

"Argh... cette mau...dite flè...che ne m'a pas ra...té." dit-il en gémissant de douleur, appuyant sur sa blessure pour essayer de faire cesser l'écoulement carmin.

Je déchirai aussitôt un morceau de ma robe et le lui tendis.

"On n'a pas de bandage. Alors c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Gray. Désolée." Dis-je en frémissant, regrettant amèrement mon inutilité.

"Merci." Me répondit-il en faisant pression sur la plaie béante pour ralentir l'hémorragie.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis ce fâcheux événement. Gray pendait mollement contre moi, un bras derrière mon épaule pour que je puisse le soutenir.

Je m'en voulais terriblement... c'était par ma faute qu'il était dans cet état.

"Gray... reste... reste éveillé d'ac... d'accord." Balbutiai-je misérablement, des larmes roulant sur mes joues.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête...

Il avait un regard fatigué, comme s'il était près de s'assoupir d'un moment à l'autre. Il était silencieux et crachait du sang incessamment. Des gouttes sanglantes s'échappaient du tissu qu'il tenait contre son ventre pour s'écraser contre le sol poussiéreux.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Je le savais...

Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne... il a honoré la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Pensai-je le cœur serré.

Non... qu'il lui avait faite.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent...

 **P.O.V Gray 17h00 P.M (tour sanglante - 4éme étage)**

J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Ma vision se rétrécissait continuellement et je voyais de moins en moins bien. Je savais que Levy était à mes côtés et que c'était uniquement grâce à elle que je pouvais encore avancer.

"Gray, on est au 4éme étage. Je vais me faire une coupure à l'arrière du bras... mais toi dorénavant, je t'interdis de te mutiler plus que tu ne l'es déjà." me dit-elle a voix basse en s'exécutant.

Le sang coula du bras de Levy.

Du sang... et encore du sang... une semaine... une semaine entière à voir du sang partout autour de moi et les corps de mes amis empilés les uns sur les autres au fil des jours.

Soudain une voix malsaine retentit dans mon esprit.

"Tôt ou tard tu seras comme eux, Fullbuster, un cadavre de plus entassé au sommet du tas formé par les victimes du king's game... tu as beau retarder l'échéance, tu ne peux l'arrêter... personne ne le peut."

"Qui es-tu" ?! hurlai-je dans mon subconscient.

"Tonton Socaro bien entendu... je suis celui qui a façonné cette tour selon mes désirs, une illusion aux conséquences dévastatrices. Voilà ce qu'est la plus puissante magie en ce monde." Ricana-t-il avec cruauté.

"Dépêche-toi d'arrêter ça, enflure !" criai-je haineusement.

"Très bien, mais à une condition... si miss Mc Garden atteint le dernière étage, je mettrai fin à l'illusion." répondit-il sans trace d'ironie détectable dans sa voix.

"Gray ! Gray !" m'appela une nouvelle voix.

"Gray, réponds moi !" mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et je m'aperçus que j'étais avachi contre Levy. Cette dernière me traînait sur le sol compte tenu de notre différence de poids.

"Dieu merci, tu es vivant." Souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

"Qu... que se pas...se-t-il ?" demandai-je à bout de souffle.

"Nous sommes devant une nouvelle épreuve visiblement. Des plateformes sont devant nous mais il n'y a pas moyen d'accéder au fond de la salle, il en manque une pour nous permettre d'atteindre le fond." Pesta-t-elle de frustration.

En forçant ma vue, j'aperçus en effet des plateformes ovales et carrées sur la gauche et la droite... mais rien au fond, seulement un espace vide.

Un étage restreint, nous menant seulement à une issue inaccessible...

"Parfois la persévérance est une forme d'illusion, tout comme celle-ci peut incarner la tromperie." ricana de nouveau Socaro à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

"Tu as bien dit que tu mettrais fin à cette illusion, si Levy arrivait en haut de la tour." Demandai-je avec ferveur, dans mon esprit.

"Tu as ma parole." Me répondit-il.

Au vue de mon état, j'allais crever d'une minute à l'autre...

Dans ce cas, j'allais faire en sorte que mon sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

A présent au bord du vide et à quelques mètres d'une plateforme, je m'accroupis et posai mes mains sur le bord... seulement 3 mots fusèrent de mes lèvres.

"Ice make : sol" ! m'exclamai- je en créant intégralement un sol de glace.

"GRAY ! NON, POURQUOI AS TU FAIT ÇA" ! cria Levy en m'agrippant les épaules, son expression tordue par l'angoisse et le chagrin.

...

Au lieu de lui répondre, je la poussai vers l'avant, ses pieds firent contact avec ma glace.

"Monte ces escaliers, tu atteindras le haut de la tour." Lui dis-je avec un sourire triste.

"... Non... non... non." Bafouilla-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

"Levy, tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets." Ricanai-je, la portant telle une princesse faisant appel aux dernières forces qui me restaient.

Après avoir atteint le fond de la salle, nous prîmes connaissance du message écrit sur le mur... félicitations.

"Quelle ironie." Maugréai-je en me penchant, exténué, contre le mur.

"Gray... mer... merci pour tout... je... je ne t'oublierai... jamais." sanglota Levy. Son visage était ravagé par la souffrance et le regret. Ses frêles petites jambes couraient vers les escaliers, laissant ses lamentations se répercuter contre les parois de la salle.

"Tu as toujours été comme ça, Levy." Chuchotai-je en exhibant un demi-sourire. Je m'assis contre le mur froid, mon corps perdant de plus en plus de sang pour attendre que ma vie prenne fin inéluctablement.

"Bye bye, mister Fullbuster... c'est la end game pour toi." ricana l'abruti en disparaissant de mon esprit.

"Vas-y profite... mais t'en fais pas, le meilleur reste à venir." Dis-je en arborant un sourire moqueur et lui faisant un doigt dans le vide.

Puis brusquement, du sang se mit à couler de mes orbites en plus de ma chair...

Levy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Lucy, Laxus, Natsu.

De là où je serai, je vous verrai...

Mon âme vous soutiendra...

Et ce pour l'éternité...

Soudain un ange vint me tendre la main, et dès que je la saisi...

Ce fut ma fin.

* * *

 **End of chapter twelve... je m'apprêtais à écrire plus de morts que ça dans ce chapitre, mais finalement je vous balancerai tout dans le dernier chapitre.**

 **La démentielle cruauté de Lucy n'a donc aucune limite... pauvre Lisanna qui s'est écrasés au sol, explosant dans une pluie de sang x)**

 **Gray est finalement mort à son tour, succombant au piège à la con de la tour sanglante... repose en paix princesse des neiges.**

 **Et je tiens à préciser... nous ne connaissons pas l'état de Laxus... est-il mort ou vivant ?**

 **La prochaine fois, ce sera la fin de cette fic, alors préparez vos mouchoirs en avance. ^^**

 **A la prochaine.**

* * *

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 13 : Crépuscule cramoisi**

 **Preview : "Vous avez incarné un beau duo d'enfoiré toi et Ankseram... mais je vais mettre fin a cette merde une bonne fois pour toute"**

 **"Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seule"**


	23. Débriefing chapitre 12

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: en vie**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie**

 **Gray Fullbuster: décédé (mort par hémorragie interne)**

 **Erza Scarlet: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: état inconnue ?**

 **Jubia Lokser: décédé (mort en ayant succombé à la torture)**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: décédé (mort par chute libre)**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Fried Justin: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Macgarden: en vie**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jours : 6**

 **morts : 27**

 **total de survivants : 4**

 **L'état de Laxus est inconnue... mais quand bien même il n'est pas compté comme une mort.**


	24. Crépuscule cramoisi

**Il est enfin la ! pardonnez moi pour les 2 mois d'attentes, en toute honnêteté je n'étais plus vraiment motivé et j'avais pas mal de truc a faire, mais je m'étais engagé de finir cette fic... et c'est chose faite j'ai tenu ma promesse.**

 **Je ne suis pas très fière de ce dernier chapitre a vrai dire, et il y a pas mal d'incohérence si l'on s'attarde dessus...**

 **Mais bon quand on lis Fairy Tail on peut m'excuser non ? x)**

 **Comme d'habitude, la version corrigé et amélioré arrivera dans quelques jours.**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Levy 17h15 P.M (tour sanglante - escaliers menant au dernier étage)**

"Faible... faible... faible." !

Cette voix cruelle suintant de malice, continua a me narguer sans répit.

Sans cesse...

Encore et encore...

"Pourquoi avoir donné sa vie, en s'accrochant a l'inexistante particule d'espoir qu'une gamine si frêle survive... cette pensée me dépasse au plus haut point" insinua t il avec un ton arrogant et dédaigneux.

Mes dents se crispèrent de colère a l'insulte proféré, comment oser t il ternir la mémoire de mon défunt amie... ?

"C'est grâce a lui que je suis parvenu jusqu'ici, je ne te permettrai pas de dénigrer la dernière image qu'il me reste de lui" ! criais je rageusement. Essuyant les fines larmes salées se déversant abondamment sur mes joues.

"Certe ce fût un sacrifice honorable, répandant dans son sillage un dessein admirable... mais a quelle prix" ? finit il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Un grognement bestial franchi mes lèvres suite a sa déclaration.

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire." ?!

"Le résultat escompté sera le même... tôt ou tard le roi dérobera ton âme." déclara t il avec certitude.

"Je me battrai sois en certain" répliquais je avec une conviction inébranlable.

Je regrette mais il n'y a aucune issue, comme je l'ai dis mainte fois a tes camarades, ton destin est déjà scellé" répondit il d'une voie impassible.

"Je refuse de m'incliner face a une telle fatalité, Gray, Gajeel, ainsi que les autres ne sont pas morts en vain" ! hurlais je en serrant les poings.

Soudain... ma vue se brouilla légèrement et des taches noirs firent irruption dans l'angle de ma vision, mais je pus me rattraper in extremis sur la rembarre de l'escalier...

Je tressaillis douloureusement car mes membres furent engourdi suite a l'importante quantité de sang perdu...

Et malheureusement, mon corps a ces limites lui aussi.

L'abandon n'est cependant pas une option... je ne délaisserai pas la lueur d'espoir que m'a confié Gray.

"Le désespoir brouille le jugement, quoi que tu puisse faire il n'y a rien qui fera tourner le destin en ta faveur, plus maintenant miss McGarden" ria t il avec sadisme avant de disparaître de mon esprit.

Mes pieds se prirent subitement dans une marche, me faisant rencontrer tête premiére un sol froid avec fracas.

Refusant d'abandonner, je m'efforçais de me relever en appuyant mon bras gauche sûr la rembarre, mais le contact soudain fît subitement immerger des visions horrifiante dans mon esprit.

Qu... qu'est ce... que c'est... que ça... ?

Lucy riant sadiquement en écrasant son pied sur la tête de Lisanna...

Lisanna tombant dans le vide, son expression tordu dans l'horreur en explosant atrocement dans l'apesanteur...

La salle identique a celle que j'ai auparavant traversé...

Puis... le cadavre de Gray reposant dans cette salle, son corps méconnaissable et ensanglanté reposant contre un mur immaculé de son sang.

La tête recroquevillé a l'intérieur de mes genoux, je pris mon crâne entre mes mains dans l'espoir que ces visions macabre cessent.

Soudainement, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent horrifié...

Que fait elle la. ?

"A cause d'une foutue promesse, tu m'a condamné a l'abattoir Levy. ET CELA EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE" ! cria la tête de Gray en roulant sur le sol jusqu'à mes pieds...

Son cheminement laissa une effroyable traîné de sang dans son sillage, et les gouttes s'écrasèrent finement de marche en marche.

Dés que ces yeux s'ouvrirent, ce que j'y lus dans ce regard dépourvu d'humanité...

Me gela sur place profondément intimidé...

Ces pupilles noires reflétant l'agonie et la haine en déversant des larmes de sang. Ainsi qu'un visage arborant un sourire affreusement taciturne avec une attention malsaine...

Ce regard m'était ouvertement destiné, et j'en avais terriblement peur, les remords refirent surface.

"Arrête. Je ne voulais pas crois moi, par pitié" sanglotais je en resserrant mon emprise sur mon crane, essayant de fuir mon regard de cette vision macabre.

Puis sans avertissement la tête explosa, me teintant le visage de son liquide rougeâtre.

Cette fois le décor autour de moi s'obscurcit, je me trouvais subitement sous la pluie au beau milieu de l'arène de la guilde.

"Heureux de te revoir... crevette" marmonna une voix derriére moi.

Lorsque je me détourna, je me mis a sangloter de plus en plus fort en tombant a genoux.

"Crevette... j'ai froid" murmura Gajeel le crâne scindé en deux, avant que le corps de ce dernier se déchira complètement en deux parties distincte. Laissant le liquide carmin s'écrasait durement contre mon visage.

"NOOOOOON STOP" ! hurlais je les yeux écarquillés en m'agrippant les cheveux, mon crâne se fracassant de son plein gré contre le sol.

Je compris immédiatement... je fus d'en s'un état d'hyperventilation.

La pluie submergea le sang, avalant tout dans son passage.

Puis de nouveaux...

Je fus téléporter une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers de cette tour déchu.

Ma vue se brouilla peu a peu et des gouttes rougeâtre s'éclipsèrent de mon crâne, croulant progressivement le long de mon visage.

PLIC... PLOC... retentirent elle silencieusement contre le sol froid poussiéreux...

Pourtant... ce fus comme le son d'un ouragan, remplissant mon esprit d'ors et déjà douloureusement meurtri.

Mes paupières accablé par la douleur et la fatigue se fermèrent peu a peu, mon ouïe se dégrada progressivement ainsi que la perception du monde qui m'entoure.

Soudain une tache flou apparut dans ma vision faiblissante, comme ci une personne descendît les escaliers précipitamment.

Puis brusquement, ce fût le noir, les ténèbres m'engloutir.

 **P.O.V Lucy 17h45 P.M (tour sanglante - dernier étage)**

"Enfin" ! dis je en soupirant avec lassitude, jetant brusquement la personne reposant sur mon dos au sol.

"Réveille toi Levy-chan" dis je en appuyant mon pied sur son ventre, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Seulement une respiration laborieuse me répondit, a mon grand agacement...

"Oye petite salope, je me suis pas fais chier a te porter pendant une demi heure, pour que tu puisse continuer a faire la sieste tranquillement" ! criais je avec colère, en abattant mon poing directement contre son visage.

Brutalement a moins de 5 cm de son visage. Une main froide et moite attrapa agressivement mon bras avec une emprise ferme, bien que légèrement frémissante.

En me retournant, je vis Natsu les sourcils plissés avec colère. Son expression aurait pu être intimidante si son visage n'était pas ravagé par la fatigue et la douleur.

"Explique moi, quelle est l'intérêt de faire cela Lucy" grogna t il en me foudroyant, une lueur d'indignation dans ces iris verdoyants... vacillants dans la confusion.

"Je le fais pour toi crétin et uniquement pour toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas" ?! je renchéris avec irritation, claquant violemment son bras avec ma main libre.

Flashback 1h auparavant...

Après avoir enfin gravi le dernier pavillon, le cadavre de Erza m'accueillit son corps recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce. Quelle vision abjecte... je vis ces membres disloqués a la manière d'une marionnette désarticulé, ainsi qu'une affreuse bavure de sang abandonné sur son chemin.

Je dus me retenir de toute mes forces pour m'empêcher de vomir mes tripes, a la vue cauchemardesque se présentant face a moi.

Outre ce léger détail, je n'ai pas prêté une plus grande attention que ça au cadavre de mon ancienne camarade...

Car ce qui m'intéressait se trouvé juste sous mon nez.

La statue de Ankseram faisant office d'autel pour la sixième épreuve du king's game, je compris immédiatement qu'il fallait verser son sang afin de confirmer la réussite de l'ordre.

Et c'est ce que je fis aussitôt, me lacérant la chair de mon bras afin de laisser le liquide carmin s'écouler librement.

A ma grande surprise... je vis la statue du démon blanc me regardait intensément avec des yeux cramoisi, un sourire cruel exposé au visage.

Mais soudain, une voix interrompit mon étude approfondi sur la statue.

"Eh bien quelle vache a lait, ou devrais je dire a sang" ! dit Socaro en apparaissant dans mon esprit.

"Vas te faire enculer" ! rétorquais je avec une haine farouche.

"Ton vocabulaire et ton comportement ont bien changé depuis le jour ou ton destin c'est transformé en enfer, néanmoins dans ces conditions... penser a ça petite personne est primordial si tu compte survivre. Du moins j'ai survécu de cette manière moi aussi" répondit il avec malice.

"Evidemment... donc que dois je faire a présent, et quelle est cette affreuse tour de toute manière" ? dis je avec un regard perplexe.

"J'aimerais bien pouvoir te répondre, mais je suis actuellement en train de dormir tout comme vous" se plaint il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans son ton.

Puis il disparut de nouveaux...

"Hein" ?! fut ma bref réponse, une coche frustré surgissant sur mon front.

"Enfoiré c'est a cause de toi si on en est la, alors t'a intérêt a t'expliquer" criais je dans le vide, ou plus précisément a la statue de Ankseram.

Aucune réponse... néanmoins je remarquais que la statue ne me regardait plus, ces yeux était retourné dans une pierre froide.

"J'exige que tu sorte de ton trou... ou bien je vais t'arracher les couilles" ! hurlais je avec colère en donnant un coup de poing a la statue de pierre. Seulement pour finir par tressaillir douloureusement, et gémir des grognements inaudible dans le vents.

Au moment même de mon poinçon, la statue ouvris de nouveaux ces yeux pour me regarder avec une fureur non dissimulé.

Le stress m'envahi soudainement, puis je commençais a trembler de peur tout en suant a flots comme si un canal avait atteint un débit extrême...

Mais a mon grand soulagement la statue referma ces pupilles...

...

Désorienté, l'incompréhension, ce fut ma pensée a ce moment la. Car malgré le fait d'avoir terminé avec succès l'ordre du roi...

Je ne ressentis aucune joie, une coquille vide dénué de sentiment voila ce qu'il reste de la Lucy Heartfilia de fairy tail...

Opprimé par la fatigue, la tension, les événements ultérieure et le mystère planant sur ces lieux... ma détresse et la perte de mon coté rationnelle s'épaissit de plus en plus.

J'étais persuadé d'être seul face a tous, mais pourtant un léger soupçon de regret me lacéra douloureusement le cœur.

La plupart de mes amies au sein de la guilde ont tous disparu... Cana et Lisanna qui étaient de si bonnes amies, ne méritaient pas le sort que je leurs ai infligés.

Ironiquement, une pensée me vint a l'esprit comme pour me contredire...

Non ce fus ton désir personnelle... une soif de survie exponentielle...

Peut être, mais cette soif de tromper la mort m'a écarté du droit chemin...

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, d'une part je me dis que je devrais prêter main forte aux autres, mais d'un autre côté cela pourrait être une perte de temps et me mettre tout autant en danger.

De toute façon tu n'a pas besoin d'eux Lucy... Lisanna a voulu te laisser mourir elle a récolté ce qu'elle a semé pas vrai. ?

"Oui... mes actions ne sont pas démesuré, elle ne servent qu'a me maintenir en vie voila tout" ! répondis je a mon monologue intérieur.

...

"C'est pas possible je vais perdre la tête bordel de merde, et maintenant je dois faire quoi putain" ! je fustigeais a cran en serrant les dents d'agacement. Arpentant la salle a la recherche du moindre indice... un indice, mais a quoi bon de toute façon. ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée a vrai dire.

Mes pas se firent subitement lourd, ma vision se mit a flouter légèrement et le sang dégoulinant le long de mon bras, n'arrangea guère ma situation maintenant désastreuse.

"Merde... mon corps commence a ressentir les effets de la perte de sang" grommelais je avec nervosité, me tenant fermement sur un des tableau obscène jonchant toute la largeur des murs. Involontairement je le fis tomber au sol en m'appuyant dessus ce qui me fit tomber également dans le processus.

En me relevant tout en pestant un juron aléatoire, je vis un bouton rouge implanté dans le mur.

Incertain et hébété, je ne me suis guère posé plus de question et le pressa instantanément.

Le sol commença a trembler légèrement derriére moi, je me retourna aussitôt et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise...

Un chemin sombre dénué de luminosité avec des escaliers salissant et poussiéreux, descendirent en ligne droite vers le bas.

Tout en me rapprochant prudemment je cria "Oye y'a quelqu'un en bas." ?!

Des pas retentirent précipitamment. L'écho s'écrasa lourdement contre les parois et l'ombre se rapprochais de plus en plus vite, avant même que je ne pus sortir mon fouet pour me défendre...

Une touffe de cheveux rose crasseux et haletant, fit son apparition avec un regard surpris et alarmé sur son visage.

"Na... Natsu" ? balbutiais je d'une voix incrédule.

Je ressentis un léger pincement douloureux au cœur, a la vue de l'état si déplorable de mon meilleure amie.

"Lucy" ! cria t il d'un ton enjoué, m'étreignant subitement dans une étreinte d'ours.

"C'... c'est bon tu peut me lâcher maintenant" ! grognais je avec une pointe d'irritation, bien qu'intérieurement je fus secrètement heureuse de ce geste de réconfort.

Se libérant de l'étreinte, il me scruta attentivement avec inquiétude.

"Tu saigne horriblement Lucy" dit il avec une voix profondément anxieuse, regardant mon bras a présent intégralement ensanglanté.

"Merci je n'avais pas remarqué abruti" je lui cracha avec mépris au visage.

"Laisse moi t'aider je peut..." déclara t il aussitôt, avant de finir par le couper dans son élan.

"Ta pitié tu peut te la carrer la ou je pense." !

Bien qu'il fût choqué par mon comportement agressif, il s'empressa de changer de sujet et son expression s'assombrit immédiatement.

"S'il te plait, dis moi que tu sais quoi faire pour aider Laxus" souffla Natsu en serrant les dents de frustration.

"Il est avec toi" ? répondis je simplement, ne ressentant pas vraiment une grande inquiétude au sort du blond.

"Oui et il est vivant, j'ai pu cautérisé ces plaies avec mes flammes mais ... j'ai bien peur qu'il bascule d'un moment a l'autre. Son corps devient de plus en plus froid, et il est tombé inconscient il y a quelques minutes" dit il en baissant les yeux dans la crainte.

"Et vous n'êtes seulement que tous les deux" ? demandais je, hébété et surprise au vu de l'absence des autres.

Dés que ma question fustigea de mes lèvres, ces poings se raidir fermement avant de répondre d'une voix solennel.

"Il y avait Juvia avec Laxus, mais ce... ce bâtard la torturé... elle a fini par succomber a ces blessures."

"Je vois" répondis je simplement en soupirant avec lassitude.

"Si tu a des mauvaises nouvelles n'hésite pas a m'en faire part, au point ou on en est de toute façon" grommela t il en soupirant a son tour... exténué, les yeux mis clos et fatigué.

"Lisanna était avec moi mais... elle est morte Natsu, je suis désolé" ajoutais je en pleurant avec de fausse larmes contre son épaule, cachant mon rictus narquois de mon visage.

"..." Son expression s'obscurcit, et il me tint dans ces bras en tremblant légèrement.

"Viens nous devons sortir Laxus de ce cachot, l'air suffocante est encore plus atroce que dans cette pièce" dit il d'un ton lointain en me traînant par le bras.

Avec un poids supplémentaire conséquent sur les épaules, gravir les marches du cachot n'a pas était une tâche aisé.

Seulement avec Natsu a mes cotés... je ne put m'empêcher de rester forte.

Après tout je refuse d'être un fardeau pour ce crétin...

Une fois sortit de ce dédale d'escaliers irrespirable, nous couchions Laxus avec délicatesse contre le mur.

Natsu s'était déchiré de grosses parties du tissu de son pantalon afin de panser les plaies du blond inconscient. Étonnamment je le vis continuer son petit rituel, transformant a présent son pantalon en short a mon grand amusement.

Et viens la question qui me fit tressaillir...

Bien sûr il fallait qu'il me pousse a bout pour pouvoir recevoir mon approbation, cependant après quelque paroles réconfortante j'ai rapidement cédé...

J'ai accepté qu'il cicatrice mes blessures avec ces flammes...

Pourquoi Lucy pensais je horrifié, Natsu ricana simplement a l'expression ahuri que j'affichais.

Après avoir souffert le martyr et bander mon bras avec le foulard émietté de Ignir...

il me regarda avec un petit sourire, penché tout deux contre un mur aux cotés de Laxus.

"Sa va" ? dit il tout a coup mal a l'aise.

"... Pourquoi m'avoir panser le bras avec la précieuse écharpe de ton père Natsu" répondis je en penchant la tête intrigué.

"Cette écharpe est précieuse pour moi mais ta coupure est profonde Lucy, alors j'ai pensé que mon écharpe devrait faire l'affaire vu... qu'elle est robuste" marmonna t il en riant avec une main derriére la tête.

"Idiot ce n'est pas parce-qu elle est robuste, qu'elle doit forcément faire l'affaire, sur quoi tu te base crétin" ! répondis je en lui assénant un poing sur la tête d'une manière comique.

"Excuse moi d'essayer de faire ce que je pense pour le mieux" rétorqua t il contrarié en croisant les bras.

Un léger pincement au cœur me fit regretter ma précédente déclaration...

"C'est l'attention qui compte Natsu, je te remercie de prendre soin de moi" déclarais je avec un far a joue en détournant le regard.

"Luce pourquoi tu rougis..." commença Natsu, avant que Socaro prit de nouveau place dans notre esprit.

Tiens il m'avait pas manqué celui la...

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine confession, mais il serait peut être temps de finir ce jeux non" ? ronchonna Socaro en baillant avec ennuie.

"Si seulement ça pourrait être aussi simple salopard" murmura Natsu avec agacement, poinçonnant le mur a coté de lui sous la colère.

"Justement tes désirs deviendront des ordres, mais miss McGarden doit gravir le dernier pavillon en vie" continua Socaro, ricanant avec ce crétin de sourire si détestable.

"Comment ça que lui est il arrivé" ? répliquais je dans la confusion en le regardant fixement.

"Disons que les événements précédents ont étaient un peu... difficile a digérer." il répondit d'une manière décontracté, en baillant paresseusement.

"Que lui a tu fais ?! répond ou je vais te tuer" ! rugit Natsu en crachant soudainement une gerbe de sang.

"Natsu" ! criais je affolé en m'agenouillant pour le soutenir.

"Ah ah, tu pense sérieusement pouvoir me tuer dans ton état actuelle" ria t il avec un rictus provocateur.

"Quelque sois le prix a payer, je tiens toujours ma parole" répondit il en essuyant un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

"Nous verrons bien mister Dragnir, mais n'oublie pas qu'il m'est possible de vous supprimer aisément sans la moindre difficulté. Après tout vous êtes encore debout pour mon bon et simple divertissement, une fois tes amies mort et toi sacrifié pour Ankseram... cette malédiction sera enfin dissipé pour de bon."

Puis il disparût instantanément une nouvelle fois.

"Tch... comment peut t il savoir que la malédiction prendra fin, Ankseram le lui a dit ou quoi" pestais je furieusement.

"Lucy... je me déteste de vouloir te demander une chose pareille, mais peut tu me faire une faveur, je t'en pris" dit il avec un visage abattu qui me fendit le cœur.

"Bien sûr Natsu" répondis je avec un petit sourire, le visage pleinement déterminé.

"Ramène Levy et Gray... ainsi nous pourrions peut être avoir une chance de s'extirper de cette endroit" rapporta t il avec une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

"... Comment compte tu t'y prendre avec eux" ? demandais je abasourdi "nous devrions les laisser tomber, puis trouver un moyen de s'échapper ensemble" affirmais je comme ci cela était logique.

Il cracha de nouveau une gerbe de sang avant de répondre.

"Nous sommes tous coincé a l'intérieur d'une illusion, mais si jamais on périt nous mourrons aussi hors de sa magie"

"Quoi" ?! "une petite minute comment est tu au courant de tout ça" ?! criais je dans la stupéfaction en plissant les yeux.

"C'est ce connard qui m'a tout révélés avant de m'enfermer dans le cachot" répondit il.

"T'a t il dit comment sa magie fonctionne et comment s'échapper" continuais je avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Malheureusement, même un fou comme lui ne révélerait pas autant d'informations qui pourrait lui porter préjudice..."

"Puis de toute manière, je doute qu'il veuille gentiment nous laisser sortir vivant" finit il en soupirant d'un air morose.

"Donc tu veut parier que si tout le monde confirme la réussite de l'épreuve, l'illusion se dissiperait c'est sa" ? déclarais je en allant dans sa logique.

"Franchement Lucy je n'en sais rien, mais si il tient parole... il a sous entendu que ce serait le cas si Levy arrivé au dernier étage. Or ça parole ne vaut pas grand chose et je suis pertinemment certain qu'il ment, en conséquence ci ça ne fonctionne pas et qu'il contrôle intégralement l'illusion. Alors on peut être sur de rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions tous" il répondit en se tenant la tête avec douleur... trop grande réflexion certainement.

"Ou bien alors nous devons le tuer... mais au vu de notre condition désastreuse la balle est dans son camp" je renchéris irrité.

"C'est pourquoi tu dois les retrouver Lucy, par ailleurs ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'il va se passer quelque chose" ! énonça t il en se grattant le menton dans la réflexion "si je raconte ce que je sais a Levy, elle devrait trouver une solution."

Je répondis aussitôt avec amusement...

"Tu sais je comprend que tu t'inquiète pour Levy, mais ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiète pour Gray hein" dis je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il prit une grande inspiration en se frottant la nuque avec gêne, puis finit par répondre avec un sourire larmoyant.

"... Ce mec... c'est un frère pour moi, je ne le laisserai pas tomber."

A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il se soucier tant que sa de leurs sorts. Mais si Natsu me le demande... alors il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse réfuter son choix.

"J'y vais" dis je en lui envoyant un sourire qui fût réciproque, m'élançant dans la descente de ce dédale d'escaliers interminable, a la recherche de Gray et Levy.

 **Fin flasback P.O.V Natsu 17h45 P.M (tour sanglante - dernière étage)**

"Je le fais pour toi crétin et uniquement pour toi, tu ne t'en rappelle pas" ! Suite a ces paroles, je partis au quarts de tour incapable d'en écouter davantage.

"Ce sont tes amies aussi, ta famille ! comment peut tu être aussi insensible a ce qu'il peut leurs arriver" ! criais je en serrant les poings avec colère.

"Oh mais je rêve ?! je me casse le cul pour toi et voila tes remerciements. J'ai pas trouvé Gray au faite, et si tu te soucie tant que sa pour lui t'a qu'a aller le chercher toi même" répondit elle hargneusement, crachant a mes pieds.

"J'y compte bien a coup sur" hurlais je en retour en la poussant du chemin, une main glaciale enveloppa soudainement ma jambe ce qui m'arrêta net dans ma course.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors a la petite mage au sol ayant repris conscience. Elle me regarda avec une profonde tristesse et un immense regret ouvertement discernable.

"G... Gray est... est mort Natsu" balbutia t elle en regardant le sol les larmes au yeux.

Non... elle doit plaisanter...

Impossible... même... même Gray... non c'est un cauchemar putain... pourquoi dois je perdre tout ceux dont je me soucie.

Incapable d'en encaisser davantage, mes genoux se dérobèrent sous le poids écrasant de ce cruel destin...

Puis je continuais a sangloter misérablement, refusant d'accepter la cruelle vérité concernant le décès de mon meilleure amie...

"Non... non... non" pleurais je avec des larmes inexistante en reniant ce que je viens d'entendre, assénant de violent coup de poing au sol le teintant d'un rouge sanguinolent.

"Si si si mister Dragnir" ricana Socaro en apparaissant cette fois ci devant nous avec son propre corps... et pas cette illusion que je ne pouvais pas frapper auparavant.

Maintenant je vais lui faire payer pour de bon...

"TOI JE VAIS TE CREVER" ! grondais je les larmes aux yeux, lui assénant un violent coup de pied enflammé a la tête. Il bloqua mon coup avec sa main gauche sans aucune difficulté.

"C'était quoi sa ? de la danse classique" ricana t il en me prenant la gorge, et en me levant instantanément a un mètre du sol.

Je n'ai... rien vu venir... c'est quoi cette vitesse.

"Oh tu dois te demander comment tu te retrouve instantanément levé du sol, l'illusion de ce monde émousse également tes sens... ce n'est qu'un petit bonus qui m'est octroyé voila tout" dit il avec arrogance, resserrant sa prise sur ma gorge progressivement m'étouffant peu a peu.

"Lâche le" ! éclata Lucy de colère en ayant sorti son fouet, un regard hostile plaqué au visage masquant la crainte qu'elle ressentait.

Levy me regarda simplement au sol avec une profonde inquiétude, de léger spasme parcoururent son corps dans la crainte et l'horreur de ma situation.

"Et alors quoi ? un mouvement brusque, ou un pas de plus miss heartfillia et je lui brise la nuque" répondit il d'un ton supérieur, resserrant toujours progressivement sa prise sur mon cou.

Les yeux fermés en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et le manque d'oxygène me compressant les poumons, je m'apprêtais a riposter en lui assénant un déluge de coups de poing, mais la rigidité de mes bras engourdi par la perte de sang et de mon piteux état m'en empêchèrent.

... Voila comment je vais mourir, étranglé par ce bâtard... non je dois venger la mort des autres avant, je refuse de finir comme ça. !

Tout a coup une voix bourru retentit...

"Tu sais tu devrais lâcher mon pote, ou je vais sérieusement me fâcher."

Ouvrant instantanément mes yeux, je vis Laxus derrière Socaro agrippant son épaule d'une poigne ferme.

Alors que ce dernier aller se retourner, il se prit un violent coup de poing chargé de foudre qui le fit envoyer voler contre un des murs.

 **P.O.V Laxus 17h50 P.M (tour sanglante - dernière étage)**

"Sa tombe bien que tu sois la petite ordure ça m'épargne la peine de te chercher, de plus j'avais les mains qui me démangeaient" plaisantais je en finissant par tousser quelques gerbes de sang.

"Heureux que tu ai tenu ta promesse Laxus" dit Natsu en ayant repris son souffle d'un air réjoui.

"Je te l'ai dis gamin... tant que ce monstre n'est pas envoyé en enfer, je ne succomberais pas" répondis je en essuyant le sang de ma bouche, et en lui lançant un rictus narquois.

Donc cette illusion nous rend plus faible aussi, pas étonnant que mes réflexes se sont amoindries.

La haine que j'éprouve pour cette pourriture est si exponentielle , que j'en oubliais mon état cadavérique et le degré de magie utilisé lorsque je lui ai envoyé valdinguer dans le mur.

Parlant du concerné, Socaro se releva tranquillement des décombres, ces yeux dégageant une lueur d'amusement.

Derrière lui, le trou au mur avait laissé place a un ciel rougeâtre... le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

"Jolie coup Laxus tu m'a pas raté, j'ai perdu 2 dents pour l'occasion" dit il en arrachant les canines pendus faiblement de sa mâchoire.

"Vous avez incarné un beau duo d'enfoiré toi et Ankseram... mais je vais mettre fin a cette merde une bonne fois pour toute " grognais je, le fusillant du regard d'un air dégoûté.

"... Je vois que mister Dragnir ta mis au courant de votre situation" rétorqua t il en faisant craquer ces doigts.

L'ignorant, j'épis Lucy et Levy du coin de l'oeil.

"Gray et Lisanna ne s'en sont pas sortie... hein" ? demandais je en grinçant des dents avec une expression au plus bas.

Lucy haussa les épaules d'un air impassible, a l'inverse de Levy qui se mis a trembler violemment, luttant pour ne pas céder au torrent de lamentation.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'elle ressentait, son expression fut emplie de regret quiconque aurait pu la lire comme dans un livre ouvert...

"Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi même Levy peut importe ce qu'il c'est passé, tu dois te battre pour continuer a vivre, et honorer la mémoire de ceux qui ont placé dans la paume de tes mains... le dessein d'une vie de paix" dis je en souriant légèrement.

Levy releva légèrement sa tête du sol pris par surprise par mes paroles, établissant un contact visuelle avec moi.

Elle allait répondre mais...

"Depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais... votre espoir n'est qu'une flaque de sang, résidant au beau milieu d'un vaste étendu désertique. Et tu nous parle de paix Laxus, mais quelle paix vas tu trouver même si tu réchappe a ce cruel destin" évoqua t il en mettant sa main sur son visage suivi par des éclats de rire.

"Ci ce n'est pas trop te demander tu devrais tenir parole, elle a atteint le haut de la tour je te signale" ! demanda soudainement Lucy en pointant dans la direction de Levy.

"En effet... cependant je ne vous ai pas spécifié ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement se passait, or seulement le défunt mage de glace eu connaissance de la cause. Eh bien cela va vous paraître répugnant, mais je n'ai aucune parole a tenir vis a vis d'un mort" objecta t il en souriant avidement d'ironie.

Ce fut trop...

Je bondis instantanément sur Socaro, apparaissant derriére lui avec une vitesse vertigineuse. malheureusement il vit mon coups venir et bloqua ma gréve en prenant mon bras, tout en me faisant passer par dessus son épaule et sa tête... je m'écrasa au sol douloureusement.

"Trop lent" dit il, mais la seconde d'après il se prit le poing enflammé de Natsu qui le fit voler dans les airs, s'écrasant cette fois ci contre la statue d'Ankseram.

La statue tomba en morceau...

 **P.O.V Normal 18h00 P.M (tour sanglante - dernière étage)**

Tous eu les yeux écarquillés par leur soudaine situation désastreuse...

La tour était en train de tomber en miette...

Et il n'y avait nul part ou s'échapper...

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?! pourquoi la tour est en train de s'écrouler" ?! cria Natsu en sautant pour éviter un rocher démentielle lui tombant sur la tête.

"C... c'est... c'est cette statue" murmura Lucy confuse en regardant fixement la statue... ou du moins a présent l'amas de pierre scintillant en rouge.

Au centre Socaro se releva des décombres, apparemment complètement surpris lui aussi "que ce passe t il." ?

"C'est a toi de nous l'expliquer enfoiré" ! rugit Laxus, explosant littéralement d'un coup de poing une énorme pierre tombant du plafond.

"... Tch dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix, je dois annuler l'illusion" pesta t il en claquant des doigts pour dissiper le décor autour d'eux.

Mais rien ne se passa...

" 'Tain de merde il se passe quoi, pourquoi ma putain de magie ne fonctionne pas" ! hurla t il en claquant des doigts furieusement, l'incompréhension et la peur perceptiblement lisible sur son visage.

Mais alors... la lumière pourpre englouti soudainement la salle blanchâtre ou résidait Socaro et les mages de fairy tail.

Lorsque Socaro ouvris les yeux, il remarqua que son bras gauche habituellement a sa place n'y était plus... une douleur atroce lui parcouru le moignon ou la chair et son sang s'écoulèrent lentement vers le sol.

Tétanisé le regard abattu et pleurant des larmes de douleur, il leva les yeux devant lui pour faire face a un... non une sorte de mannequin blanc pas plus haut que trois pommes avec une expression a faire glacer le sang...

Il était nu, n'avait ni cheveux, ni nez, ni organe reproducteur... mais seulement d'énorme yeux rond illuminant de rouge et un sourire satirique démoniaque ornant son visage.

"... Que tu... tu est... Ankseram" balbutia Socaro en reculant a chaque pas que faisait la créature a l'apparence humanoïde.

"..." Le dénommé Ankseram ne répondit pas et continua a s'approcher de Socaro avec une démarche robotique.

A quelque mètres d'eux Natsu, Lucy, Laxus et Levy assistaient a cette scène complètement perdu. Il y a une minute de cela leur persécuteur jubilait de sa situation et de ça victoire certaine, mais a présent le voila atterré avec d'innombrable goutte de sueur tombant de son visage...

"Tu a était d'un ennuie" dit Ankseram d'un ton tranchant dépourvu d'humanité... son interlocuteur lui répondit simplement avec un gémissement terrifié.

"prenons la fuite pendant qu'il est encore temps" déclara Lucy en faisant demi tour, suivi par les autres.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient prendre les escaliers pour s'enfuir, le petit homme blanc apparut devant les mages en leur coupant la route. Il pointa du doigt l'arrière tout en frôlant l'oreille de Lucy qui la fit tressaillir d'effroi au contact glaciale.

Natsu déglutit difficilement et regarda derriére lui, découvrant avec un mélange de joie et de peur au vue de ce qu'il était capable de faire...

Socaro était mort démembré avec la tête toujours sur le corps, mais tordu dans un angle a 90°.

"Euh... merci je suppose" marmonna Natsu avec un air ironique en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Ankseram sourit étrangement en claquant des doigts...

Le décor autour se transforma, et cette fois ci les mages apparurent dans une salle a l'éclairage quasi inexistant et donc sans aucune visibilité.

"Heureusement que je suis la" dit Natsu en allumant une flamme dans sa main.

La pièce était simple, il y eut un canapé miteux au beau milieux. Une télé allumé juste devant eux n'affichant aucun signal mais seulement des bandes blanches et noire, ce qui était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière présent dans cette pièce. Les murs et le sol furent construit en bois et une porte en métal se trouvait juste devant eux, malgré tout aucune fenêtre n'était visible dans ce petit espace confiné.

"Regardez il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur l'écran" dit levy en état de choc.

Laxus lit a haute voix le message suivant "Fairy tail mes félicitations d'être parvenu si loin, il est dorénavant l'heure de vous départager pour élire le nouveau roi de cette deuxième année du king's game."

"... L'enfoiré il se fout de nous" ! cria Natsu en grinçant des dents rageusement.

"Calme toi crétin" ! soupira Laxus d'exaspération.

Directement après la fin du message... un nouveau apparut écris avec des caractères en rouge.

Tout les mages présent se figèrent dans la crainte, pleinement tétanisé face a cette nouvelle révélation.

 **"Toutes votre guilde participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H.**

 **-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré.**

 **-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie.**

 **-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux ordres du roi recevront un gage.**

 **\- il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie UNIQUEMENT LORSQUE L'ORDRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS ÉTAIT REMPLIE."**

 **"Ordre n°7 : exceptionnellement l'usage de la magie est autorisé a condition d'avoir effectuer l'ordre n°6. Tout les mages présents doivent franchir l'épreuve crépuscule cramoisi, ci l'ordre n'est pas exécuté avant minuit le participant sera condamné a l'immolation.**

"L'ORDURE EST MORT ! JE N'Y COMPREND RIEN ! CE JEUX AURAIT DU PRENDRE FIN A L'INSTANT OU IL A CLAMSE" ! hurla Natsu en donnant un coup de pied au canapé.

La lecture du dernier mot ramena un souvenir effroyable dans l'esprit de Laxus... il revit son ami Bixrow immolé puis consumé en cendre.

Serrant les poings de frustration, il secoua la tête et s'empressa de dire "Bien sortons d'ici pour commencer."

Voyant Levy complètement désorienté et en tremblant avec appréhension, il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule et dit d'une voix douce "ça ira nous somme avec toi."

Natsu s'étant calmé avec l'aide de Lucy, sourit a elle en retour et leva son pouce vers le haut d'un geste réconfortant.

Lucy d'autre part soupira d'ennui et cracha avec impatience "tu n'a pas intérêt a être un poids mort comme ce fut le cas pour Lisanna."

Laxus fronça les sourcils méfiant a cela "concernant son cas, tu y est pour quelque chose n'est ce pas." ?

"Hmpf" ! lâcha Lucy en l'ignorant puis ouvrant brusquement la porte métallique.

Le choc ravagea les fées a ce qui s'y trouvait a l'extérieur...

Derrière la porte en métal s'apparentait une vaste étendu herbeuse, des arbres morts et calciné autour ainsi qu'un soleil rougeâtre se couchant au crépuscule.

Un souvenir cauchemardesque tiqua dans l'esprit de Natsu et la réalisation refit surface "cette endroit je l'ai vu... dans un de mes cauchemar."

"Attend tu... tu est sérieux la" ! rétorqua Laxus en haussant un sourcil confus a Natsu.

"Ouai... j'y étais avec les cadavres de Erza, Gray et... toi Lucy" grimaça Natsu douloureusement en regardant Lucy.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi rien ne m'arrivera" renchérit elle en lui envoyant un sourire sincère.

"Ci tu y était avec eux c'est que dans la logique des choses le futur devait se passer ainsi... mais moi et Laxus y sommes a la place, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre" réfléchit Levy en se tenant le menton dans la réflexion.

"Honnêtement Levy-chan peu importe" répliqua Lucy en faisant ces premiers pas hors de la cabane.

Les autres suivirent derrière... Natsu marcha paresseusement derrière Lucy suivi de Laxus qui le tacla avec un rictus taquin, s'ensuivit par la suite un combat amicale entre les deux mâles du groupe.

Fermant la marche, Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement a la vue de ces deux camarades se battre.

En effet, même dans une situation précaire comme celle ci... le courage et la volonté des fées reste inébranlable pour certains, même si la majorité y ont laissé la vie. Ces quatre derniers survivants de cette infâme tragédie, continue a avancer en mémoire de leurs familles qui se sont battu a leurs côtés. Bien qu'évoluant a l'aveuglette ils restent sereins, et la présence de leurs frères a leurs cotés ne servent qu'a amplifier ce sentiment de sécurité.

Cependant, le désespoir va vite les rattraper...

Ankseram mène dorénavant les rennes, et bien évidemment il compte bien y mettre un terme...

"Messieurs dames le dénouement est proche... il est l'heure pour vous de défier l'inéluctable, qui en sortira vivant" ? chuchota une voix mystérieuse dans l'air.

Ces paroles passèrent inaperçu pour nos rescapé, continuant d'avancer a l'aveuglette dans cette vaste étendu verdoyante.

Deux heures plus tard P.O.V Normale 20H ( crépuscule cramoisi - 7éme épreuve )

"Putain ! j'en ai ma claque et j'ai mal aux jambes" ! fustigea Natsu avec désinvolture.

"Ta gueule et avance ! j'ai mal a ces putains d'ecchymoses ornant intégralement mon corps, et pourtant je ne me plains pas comme un certain gamin" grogna Laxus, foudroyant Natsu pour son comportement enfantin.

"C'est le cas de le dire, ton torse ressemble a un cahier de brouillon" siffla Natsu en ricanant, ce qui lui valu en retour un crochet du droit.

Ignorant les deux abrutis en train de se battre, Levy et Lucy échangèrent certaines suggestions...

"A l'inverse de la tour sanglante, ou nous étions tous dans un état comateux proche de la mort... cette endroit a en quelque sorte apaiser nos conditions désastreuse. La douleur du a l'infection des blessures ouvertes ont également pris beaucoup moins d'ampleur" commenta Lucy avec étonnement.

"C'est vrai mais il me semble que Socaro avait dit que son illusion dans la tour émoussé nos sens. Avec les 7 sens affaiblies considérablement, nous étions ainsi plus perceptible a la douleur a l'inverse de cette illusion, qui n'engendre pas de nouveaux de telle conséquence" répondit Levy simplement.

"Ton raisonnement tien la route Levy-chan" dit Lucy avec étonnement... louant les prouesses intellectuelle de son amie.

"Néanmoins ce 7éme ordre n'annonce rien de bon, nous ne savons même pas ce que nous devons accomplir ni pour quelle raison" maugréa Natsu en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Laxus réfléchit un instant avant de répondre d'une voix monotone. "Et si Ankseram était celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début... puis tout s'explique maintenant. Il nous a envoyé ici pour qu'un seul d'entre nous survive, puis ensuite répande la malédiction a d'autre personne avec l'objectif de faire perdurer ce massacre."

"A quoi il gagne de faire sa cette enfoiré" cracha Natsu haineusement.

"Mais pourquoi a t il tué Socaro dans quelle intérêt... lui aurait il servie d'appât uniquement pour son divertissement, puis dés que le pion est inutile il le supprime comme de rien n'était" ? murmura Levy avec effroi en regardant ces pieds.

"On s'en fout du pourquoi ou du comment, cette petite ordure l'a bien mérité après tout ce qu'il a fait a notre guilde" cracha Lucy avec un sourire cruel ornant ces traits.

Natsu la regarda simplement avec un regard inquiet... mais Laxus ne fut pas du même avis, il demanda simplement avec un ton froid.

"Le king's game t'est monté a la tête Lucy ?! pourquoi est tu devenue si froide et insensible aux fils des jours" ?! éclata Laxus en colère.

"Et alors ?! ça te pose un problème connard" ! aboya t elle a son tour, lui envoyant un regard qui pourrait tuer instantanément.

Laxus allait rétorquer violemment mais soudain il s'arrêta...

Focaliser sur son objectif, il ne vit pas les autres le regarder étrangement.

"Dite... dite moi que je suis en train de... de rêver" bégaya Laxus avec les yeux ouverts dans l'incrédulité.

"De quoi est ce que tu parle" ? répondit Natsu abasourdi en le regardant bizarrement.

"Tu ne les vois pas ? a quelque mètres devant nous, ils sont tous la... tout ce temps ils étaient la... a nous attendre" dit il avec un sourire joyeux, pointant du doigt un espace entouré de fleur rouge.

Suivant son indication ces yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi...

"QUE... BORDEL C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS" ?! hurla Natsu terrifié en prenant quelque pas en arrière.

Du point de vue de Laxus, des silhouettes des membres de fairy tail le regardaient avec un sourire jovial... tous lui tendait la main...

Freed, Bixrow, Ever, son grand père...

"Laxus mon petit... n'est il pas temps de saisir cette occasion" ? demanda Makarov avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Le... le vieux... tu est bien réelle n'est ce pas" ? murmura t il mélancoliquement, s'approchant précautionneusement vers le champ des fleurs rouge.

Un vent glaciale aussi froid que la mort l'étreint au cours de son sillage, mais cette homme était inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

A ce moment précis... seulement son objectif compté pour lui.

"Oye Laxus recule bordel de merde" ! cria Natsu avec une expression mortifié, bien sûr ces paroles passèrent dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Arrivé devant eux, Laxus pris la main de Makarov sans aucune seconde pensée...

Bizarrement il lui broya la main avec une force déconcertante... une emprise beaucoup trop forte...

"Le vieux tu me fais mal" ! grogna t il en serrant les dents, il réussit a s'extirper de sa prise mais...

Ces orbites s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et l'incompréhension, lorsqu'il vit son bras droit arraché par Makarov le regardant avec un rictus narquois.

"Tu vas mourir" dit il froidement.

Soudainement l'illusion de Makarov et des membres de la guilde se dissipèrent. Laissant place a présent a des fleurs rouge géante la gueule grande ouverte, des milliers de petite dents pointu mâchant son bras avec un bruit atroce.

"Putain je me suis fait baiser" ! hurla t il en sautant quelque mètre plus loin, mettant de la distance entre lui et ces assaillants.

Mais ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau, car soudain une autre fleur géante poussa hors de la terre derriére lui... lui arrachant la jambe gauche atrocement avec un bruit écœurant, et une explosion de sang.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH" beugla t il comme un chiot ayant était battu, a la merci des fleurs carnivores le surplombant de haut.

"LAAAAAXUUUUUUUSSS" ! hurla Natsu les larmes au yeux, courant vers lui pour lui prêter mains forte... malheureusement une fleur rouge poussa du sol lui barrant la route.

 **P.O.V Laxus 20H10 ( crépuscule cramoisi - 7éme épreuve)**

Je voulais tant les revoir tous... mais évidemment j'ai du tomber dans le panneaux comme un abruti...

Dorénavant... me voici transformé en marionnette unijambiste avec seulement un bras, beaucoup trop rigide et faible pour pouvoir le bouger.

"Je vois... c'est la fin du voyage" pensais je amèrement, regardant trois fleurs s'approchant patiemment pour me dévorer.

"LAAAAAXUUUUUUUSSS" j'entendis Natsu hurler avec des trémolos dans sa voix...

Désolé mon pote j'ai foiré prend soin de toi et de Levy, vous deux devez survivre...

Oh et faite attention a Lucy, elle n'est plus la même et n'est aucunement digne de confiance.

La bouche pâteuse et dégoulinant de sang, m'empêchèrent de murmurer un mot crucial...

Je réussis toutefois en puisant dans ma seconde origine, épauler par une volonté infaillible...

Je jure de réduire a néant ces déchets autour de moi.

"Thunder bolt" murmurais je le bras levé bien que tremblotant, accumulant toute ma magie dans la paume de ma main gauche. Trois secondes plus tard une énorme orbe jaune chargé d'électricité flotta dans les airs.

J'espère que vous ne détestez pas les coups de jus...

Puis la sphère de 100 000 volts explosa.

"J'arrive, les gars" pensais je avant que ma vision devint noir... éternellement.

 **P.O.V Normale 20H11 ( crépuscule cramoisi - 7éme épreuve)**

Les trois survivants regardèrent avec terreur leur ami blond s'auto détruire dans un rayon de 60 mètres.

"Laxuuuuuus" ! hurla Natsu profondément attristé, martelant la fleur rouge qu'il avait brûlé une minute auparavant.

"Laxus" gémit Levy d'une voix inaudible en tombant a genoux.

"..." Lucy mordit sa lèvre légèrement, et détourna son regard du cratère qu'avait laissé Laxus avant de mourir.

"Il n'est pas l'heure des remords" dit elle d'un ton amer, admirant le soleil rougeoyant se cacher derriére une colline teinté d'un ciel cramoisi.

"... un de plus rajouté au compteur" pesta t elle silencieusement en continuant sa route, sans attendre Levy et Natsu se remettant douloureusement de la tragédie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent a marcher dans une ambiance maussade, frapper par la douleur et le chagrin.

Tous firent silencieusement leur deuil.

Mais le deuil ne vint pas... si les larmes ne vinrent pas.

 **deux heures plus tard...**

Le poids accablant du tragique décès de leur amie, pesé encore lourdement sur leur conscience. Aucun ne comprenait vraiment ce qui était arrivé si vite... de toute façon le concerné n'était a présent plus en capacité de répondre a cette question.

Après avoir sillonné les sentiers parsemé de gravillon, de petit cratère au sol, et avoir du traversé une vaste plaine herbeuse. Levy, Lucy et Natsu s'arrêtèrent devant une caverne indiquant d'un panneau implanté sur le coté... la fin de l'épreuve au bout de la grotte.

Prudemment, le groupe s'engouffra a l'intérieur mené par Natsu a l'avant qui combattit l'obscurité avec ces flammes. Pas grand chose d'intéressant a l'intérieur, uniquement des parois humide et la présence de petits gravas tombant du plafond, leur faisaient opposition.

"Dite vous ne trouvez pas que... depuis un certain temps ça pu l'essence" chuchota Natsu profondément fatigué.

"Regarde tes pieds Natsu" répondit Levy en suant a grosse goutte tout aussi abattu que lui.

En effet, le groupe avait les chaussures baignant entièrement dans le liquide verdâtre...

"Je suis tellement crevé, que je n'ai rien remarqué désolé" s'excusa t il en réprimant sa magie a zéro.

"Heureusement que tu avais annulé tes flammes auparavant" dit Lucy en soupirant de soulagement.

"J'ai senti la présence de gazole a plusieurs mètres" répondit il.

Soudain Natsu allait éternuer... mais Lucy lui décocha un coup a la tête qui le fit ravaler aussitôt.

"Tu veut nous faire exploser ou quoi" ?! cria t elle en colère.

"désolé c'est la faute de la poussière, tu sais que mon nez est sensible a chaque particule de... " il plaida précipitamment en secouant des mains. Levy ignora royalement ces deux amies et coupa Natsu en plein milieu de son plaidoyer.

"Regarder" dit elle confusément en observant une porte ouverte avec un fond noir, tenant au beau milieu d'un cul de sac.

"C'est quoi ce truc ? une sorte de portail de téléportation" ? grogna Natsu en croisant les bras, jetant un regard confus a Levy.

"Il semblerait... ce qui veut dire que nous sommes enfin arrivé au bout" répondit elle avec soulagement, épuisé, mais affichant un petit sourire rassuré plâtré au visage.

"A ta place je ne me réjouirai pas aussi vite" déclara Lucy en s'approchant prudemment de l'objectif.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre sa main a travers la porte ouverte... un mur opaque l'arrêta.

"Bordel que ce qu'il se passe, je ne peut pas franchir l'espace" dit elle en grinçant des dents d'agacement.

"Attend fais voir" déclara Natsu en poussant Lucy sur le coté...

Bien sur sans grande réflexion poussé, Natsu asséna un violent coup de poing sur le mur... évidemment, son poing perdu le match face au mur illusoire.

"Crétin ! a quoi tu pensé" ?! gronda Lucy exaspéré, pestant dans la paume dans sa main.

Derrière eux Levy regardait d'une manière impassible la situation, et évalua les possibilité...

Si prés du but... hélas le destin est farceur et mesquin...

Mais quitte a y passer... si Natsu et Lucy peuvent survivre, le coût n'est pas si élevé.

"Solide script : foreuse" ! s'exclama t elle soudainement.

Des lettres formant le mot foreuse lévita vers l'accés a la sortie... puis soudain se transforma en un torrent puissant, brisant le mur opaque obstruant le passage.

Un nuage de poussière se forma autour des mages, rendant la visibilité faible...

"Le... Levy tu... tu est une génie" ! s'enthousiasma Natsu d'un ton exalté, approchant vers l'ombre de Levy... cette dernière caché par le nuage de poussière auparavant formé.

Il la vis dos a lui ne bougeant pas d'un pouce...

"Hey sa va" ? demanda t il en la retournant doucement vers lui, une main sur son épaule.

"..." ces mots restèrent bloqué a l'intérieur de sa gorge, pétrifié, il ne bougeait plus d'un sourcil et regarda impuissant les yeux écarquillés dans l'horreur pure...

Levy avait les yeux éclaté avec du sang dégoulinant de ces orbites, ça chaire s'effrita lentement et du sang s'échappa de tout son corps...

"Merde" chuchota t il simplement l'esprit déconnecté, continuant a regarder bêtement le cadavre s'écroulé au sol.

"Viens il faut y aller Natsu" ! hurla Lucy en l'agrippant au bras, mais alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte dimensionnelle...

Natsu commis une faute impardonnable...

Il éternua juste avant de rentrer a l'intérieur...

Des litres de sang se fracassa effroyablement...

P.O.V Lucy 22h30 P.M (dans la guilde)

Ouvrant les yeux je compris immédiatement...

Nous avions réussi a s'en sortir, moi et Natsu.

En me retournant, je ne vis pourtant aucune trace de lui, la porte nous ayant téléporté avait elle aussi disparu.

"Na... Natsu" ? balbutiais je en tremblant légèrement de peur.

Autour de moi, je vis les corps de mes amies morts de différente façon...

Certains recouverts de sang, d'autre ayant était démembré...

Mais peu importe, Natsu est le plus important.

Ou est il ? je le tenais dans ma main pourtant. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu et ce que je ressens pour lui...

Je dois lui dire... alors s'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

Soudain je ressentis quelque chose de mou sous mon pied droit...

Baissant les yeux, ce que je vis m'arracha le cœur atrocement...

Son écharpe était au sol imbibé de sang, une oreille posé dessus...

"Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul" murmura t elle vidé de toute humanité.

Tombant a genoux... Je poussa un cris d'agonie retentissant jusqu'au cieux.

Je t'ai perdu Natsu...

Mais au final, c'est toi qui a perdu une personne qui t'a aimé sincèrement de tout son cœur.

 **P.O.V Normale 8h57 A.M (hôpital psychiatrique de Crocus)**

 **1 an plus tard...**

"Comment vas la patiente numéro 20" déclara un homme en blouse blanche.

"Aucune amélioration ne s'est manifesté professeur stach... le diagnostic indique qu'elle souffre de trouble psychologique, son état de déficience mentale est en stade extrême, sans compter sa pression artérielle qui est anormalement élevé" répondit sa collègue.

"Laisser moi lui parler un instant je vous prie" dit il a sa collègue, qui le regarda d'un aire étrange.

"Vous... vous êtes sur ? elle est instable mentalement, de plus la dernière personne a lui avoir parlé a failli..." commença t elle, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

"Failli quoi Octavia" ?! s'impatienta t il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Se retrouver mort par strangulation" finit la dénommé Octavia en frissonnant de peur.

"Sa ira, je vous remercie pour le conseil" répondit il en prenant les clés de la chambre 20.

Une fois devant la chambre 20, il déverrouilla la porte et entra prudemment.

"Mademoiselle Heartfillia" ? demanda t il en la regardant assise sur une chaise, au milieu de la salle face a une table.

"..." Elle ne répondit pas et regarda fixement une enveloppe rouge, posé au milieu de la table.

Le professeur Stach s'assit sur une chaise face a elle et étudia son comportement.

Il vit qu'elle saigna légèrement du bras mais ne fit aucune remarque.

"Les autorités n'ont pas trouvé de piste concernant la tragédie qui s'est écoulé au sein de votre guilde l'année passé... au contraire tout démontre que vous êtes impliqué dans cette séries de meurtre, ce qui fait de vous la première suspect" soupira t il en posant ces coudes sur la table, appuyant son menton sur ces mains.

"..." toujours aucune réponse venant de Lucy, elle regarda l'enveloppe rouge avec des yeux vitreux et une expression impassible.

"Vous savez... il serait dans votre gré de coopérer, je peut vous aider, ce lieu est fait pour sa" dit il avec un sourire amical.

"... king's game" chuchota t elle subitement.

"Encore ces absurdités" grogna t il légèrement, la regardant d'une manière désapprobateur.

"Il m'a promis... de les ramener a la vie si... je vous tues tous" chuchota t elle toujours silencieusement.

"Excusez moi" ? dit il confus.

Tout a coup elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lui tendit la lettre...

"Mon dieu mais c'est écris avec du sang" ! s'exclama t il horrifié les yeux écarquillés.

"Lit a voix haute" ricana t elle sombrement.

"Tout le personnel de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Crocus participe a un king's game les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés sous 24H

-Aucun abandon ne sera toléré

-il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeux en pleine partie

-ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux roi recevront un gage

Ordre n°1 : chaque participant doit se couper un doigt, si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté avant minuit le participant sera condamner a la mort par asphyxie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voici la fin.**

 **Je veut lire vos avis sur ce que vous pensez de cette fin... a votre gout ou pas ?**

 **Surpris(e) que Lucy est la seule qui est survécu ?**

 **Natsu concernant son cas c'est littéralement fait exploser, son éternuement a causé un rejet de flamme du a sa magie... ce qui a entraîné une réaction explosive du a la présence de propane dans l'air... combustion + comburant + source d'activation = boum.**

 **Bref la deuxième partie de ce dernier chapitre est un peu tiré par les cheveux je le reconnais... néanmoins j'espère que l'histoire dans sa globalité vous a plus.**

 **Je remercie sincèrement mes lectrices ayant suivi mon travail, vous êtes les meilleures ;)**

 **PS : bonne fête de fin d'année.**

 **Et a la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Sir Axel**


	25. Débriefing chapitre final

Compte rendu

JEU DE TOUT LES PARTICIPANTS DU ROI

 **Natsu Dragnir: décédé (mort en s'étant fait exploser)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: en vie (mentalement instable)**

 **Gray Fullbuster: décédé (mort par hémorragie interne)**

 **Erza Scarlet: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Wendy Marvel: décédé (mort par nuque brisé)**

 **Happy: décédé (mort par pendaison)**

 **Gajeel Redfox: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Panther Lily: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Carla (sharuru): décédé (mort transpercé par une flèche)**

 **Romeo Combolto: décédé (mort par démembrement)**

 **Macao Combolto: décédé (mort par éviscération)**

 **Mine de Wakaba: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Luxus Dreyar: décédé (mort désintégré par sa magie)**

 **Jubia Lokser: décédé (mort en ayant succombé à la torture)**

 **Makarof Dreyar: décédé (mort par noyade)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Elfman Strauss: décédé (mort par tête décapité)**

 **Lisanna Strauss: décédé (mort par chute libre)**

 **Gildarts Clive: décédé (mort en se vidant de son sang)**

 **Kanna Alperona: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Fried Justin: décédé (mort par écartèlement)**

 **Bixrow: décédé (mort par immolation)**

 **Ever Green: décédé (mort par crane fendue)**

 **Levy Mcgarden: décédé (mort par hémorragie interne)**

 **Jett: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Droy: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Max Alose: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Arzak Connel: décédé (mort pour s'être donné en sacrifice)**

 **Biska Connel: décédé (mort coupé en deux)**

 **Asuka Connel: décédé (mort enterré vif)**

 **Nab Lasaro: décédé (mort par tête décapitée)**

 **Nombre de participants: 31**

 **jours : 6**

 **morts : 30**

 **total de survivant : 1**

 **Lucy est seule à avoir survécu, félicitation tu a gagné un kebab Lucy !**


End file.
